Impossible Dreams
by team-jacob-4-ever126
Summary: sequel to Impossible Miracle. Edward and Bella continue to raise two month old Abigail. But a sudden tragedy will threaten all their lives
1. Another baby?

**Okay everybody here is the first chapter of the sequel everyone wanted. This takes place about a month after 'Impossible Miracle' Hopefully I'll be able to get a couple chapters up before I go back to school. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it…. And sadly I don't Taylor Lautner.**

"Edward I need your help" I called out to him struggling to set up Abby's bath while holding her. He was downstairs playing video games with Emmett and Jasper.

I heard shuffling downstairs and then feet on the stairs.

"Come on man I was winning" Emmett groaned

I laughed and walked out of the room to greet him when I bumped into Rosalie. I looked up to her and saw the hurt and pain in her eyes. She and Emmett came back about three days after Christmas and she tried apologizing, explaining that she was just thirsty and not herself, but Edward wasn't buying any of it and neither was I. It took Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle to pull him off of her. I wanted to make things right with her again and I could see she wanted to too. Edward doesn't let me nor Abby anywhere near her and I could see that it was hurting her not being able to hold or even really sees her niece.

"Bella can I?" she asked looking towards the baby in my arms.

Thankfully before I had a chance to answer her Edward appeared in front of us. He stared-well more like glared at Rosalie before turning towards me.

"What do you need are you okay?" He asked

"I need help giving her a bath but I can't hold her and set it up" I explained

He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder to lightly push me back into the room.

"Edward… please…" Rosalie begged

Edward shut our bedroom door behind him and walked straight into the bathroom. He wasted no time and grabbed the baby bathtub and filled it with water. I took this time to undress her.

"Edward we can't just ignore her forever" I said. I hated to be the first one to break the silence but it needed to be done.

"Bella I don't want to talk about this now" he sighed grabbing our baby and putting her in the tub.

"Then when are we going to talk about it Edward because honestly this isn't helping anyone's situation. I mean can't you see that she's sorry. Can't you see that this is killing her, not being able to get anywhere close to her niece"

"Bella I said I don't want to talk about this right now, please just drop it" he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself.

I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Edward I will not drop this. It isn't some stupid problem that we can just forget about."

"I know that I just don't see the point in talking to her it's not going to change anything"

Edward washed her body while I scrubbed out her hair, well what little she had of it. Edward rubbed the towel over her stomach and she giggled. I know it seems weird that she would be smiling and laughing by now but then again she was half vampire. Once her bath was done I lifted her up and wrapped the fluffy duck towel (courtesy of Alice) around her. Edward dumped the bath water out and walked back into the bedroom.

"Edward I was thinking maybe we could try talking to her. I mean she seems willing too and I want to make things right with her. Don't you?"

"Bella I don't know what I want right now"

I sighed and went over to the changing table and put a diaper on her. Edward then walked over and grabbed her from me. He placed the pacifier in her mouth and sat down on the bed. I stayed standing, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Edward I know there's something bothering you so just tell me what it is. Why don't you want to talk this out?"

"Bella sit down" he said

I shook my head and stayed standing.

"Okay well remember when Rosalie said that '_there may be an accident with one human in particular'. _Bella that scared the crap out of me and the worst part was I wasn't even there. I'm just lucky that Emmett was home. If it were just you and Rosalie home… I'm not sure what I would have come home to"

"Edward stop" I said holding my hands up

"No Bella I was terrified that something was going to happen to you. She actually had me worried for your safety. And you want me to just forgive and forget?"

"No that's not what I want" I stated sitting on the bed next to him "I just want to talk"

He sighed and placed Abby in the crib that was still in our room. He came back over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Bella I'm just not ready yet"

"Okay fine" I said letting it go, I didn't want to argue with him.

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything you want"

"Do you think, maybe we can take Abigail to our meadow? I think she's like to see it covered in snow"

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I think she'd like that. Just let me go bundle her up. I don't think it's that cold but better safe the sorry right?

"Right" he agreed

I got myself ready before walking into the nursery to pull out a hat, snowsuit, scarf, and two winter blankets. I dressed her up and stuck her in her car seat. He helped me fit the blankets around her and then lifted her up with ease. He carried her out to the car and strapped her in the car. I got in the passenger seat and closed my eyes. Once Edward was in the car we were off. He's been driving slower than usual lately. He says it's because we have a little one in the back seat. Abby started fussing half way there and I tried to look for her pacifier. She must have spit it out in her crib. Edwards smiled and handed it to me.

"She dropped it on the floor"

I unbuckled my seat belt and reached over the seat to give it to her. I saw Edward frown.

"What?" I asked confused

"That's against the law Bella" he scoffed

"Oh come on, were seriously going to start talking about the law"

I moved back to my seat and buckled back up.

"There better?" I said sarcastically

"Much"

We arrived at the meadow five minutes later. I went to pull Abby out of the car but she was really heavy and I had trouble trying to lift the seat. Edward once again grabbed the handle of the car seat and easily lifted her up. He grabbed my hand and we walked slowly through the snow. Once we were at the meadow I noticed something different about it. There was a little gazebo with a picnic table and chairs **(picture on profile)**. There was also a path of lights leading towards it.

"Edward when did you do this?" I asked

"I worked on it little by little. Do you like it?" he asked hopeful

"Edward I love it"

I ran up to it and looked around but stopped when I saw the wall. Engraved on the wall were our names. I smiled and turned around to wrap him in a hug.

"I just thought we should have a place of our very own and I thought the names made a nice touch"

"They do thank you"

We settled onto the chairs and sat Abby on the table. She was sleeping peacefully now

All cozy. Edward started to stroke her cheek and he occasionally rocked the seat back and forth.

"Bella I can't believe we made such a perfect creature" he smiled at her

"Me neither. She's everything I could have asked for and more" I said truthfully

He nodded "If someone were to tell me that I would be this happy and have this life, I wouldn't believe them. But honestly I can't picture myself doing anything else. I love being a husband to you and I love being a father more than anything"

He leaned down to kiss her cheek then mine. I couldn't stop smiling at how happy he was. Staring at her face and hearing Edward got me thinking back to a month ago. I've been thinking about this for a while and I finally decided that it was time to tell Edward. I never really asked much of him but this was one thing I almost wanted more then getting being changed. Almost. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and turned towards Edward.

"I'm glad you feel that way because there's something I have to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Well hearing what you just said got me thinking…Well a little while ago I was thinking about how perfect my life was except for one little thing that was missing…"

"Bella we already discussed this, you're not being changed for a couple more months and that's final"

"No that's not what I was talking about" I rushed out

"Then go on what do you want so I can give it to you"

"Edward just looking at Abby makes me sad. She's already over a month old and I feel like she growing up too fast" I said staring at Abby

Edward pulled me into his arms and I snuggled into his jacket.

"I know she's growing up put that's part of life love" he sighed

"I know that and that's what I'm trying to tell you" I sat up and faced him. My hands in my lap not meeting his gaze.

"Bella just tell me"

"I want another baby" I blurted out

**So are you guys shocked? I hope you liked the first chapter, let's try for 6 or more reviews and I'll try and post another chapter up tomorrow**

**LaurenXOXO**


	2. The results

**Wow I can't believe I got 17 reviews on the first chapter, you guys rock! Thanks to Bellaangel383 for being my first review and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**

I closed my mouth as soon as opened it. I can't believe I said that out loud. I was afraid to look back at Edward to see his expression but after a deep breath I finally looked up at him. He sat there frozen with a blank expression on his face.

"Edward did you hear me?"

No response

"Edward?"

Again no response

"Edward please you're scaring me" I panicked waving my hand in front of his face.

He caught my wrist and finally looked into my eyes. I couldn't really read the expression on his face but he looked beyond on shock and even a little scared.

"Bella you're not pregnant again are you?" he asked seriously

"No not right now but I want to be" I said pulling my wrist from his grasp

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I told you already. I want another baby Edward"

He sighed "Bella sweetheart what brought this on?"

"Well it's been a little over a month and Abby is growing up so fast and it got me thinking about my change. I want another baby with you and I want Abby to have a little brother or sister. And well once I'm changed I won't be able to have any more kids so I just thought… if you don't want another baby then fine"

"Bella I would love to have another baby with you but don't you think we should wait a little while I mean she was only born a month ago"

"I know but I don't want to put off my change for to much longer. Who knows when the

Volturi will show up?"

Hey, I know that they haven't shown up here yet but they did when I was pregnant and I was scared to death. I don't want to put off my change longer then is needed. Edward got up and leaned down in front of me, taking my face between his hands.

"I will NOT let them anywhere near you or Abby. Do you hear me?" he said sternly

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Good so there's no reason to rush anything" he continued

"I want to be a mom again"

He sighed and I knew that I had won. I smiled and leaned up so I could give him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you"

He leaned in to kiss me again when the phone shrilled loudly causing me to jump and Abby to wake up. Edward handed me the phone and went over to calm our baby down. I looked at him confused.

"Its Alice" he smiled at me

I nodded and answered the phone but pulled it away from my ear when I heard squealing on the other end.

"_Bella oh my god you're going to have another baby!"_  
"_Alice calm down. Did you see anything yet?" I asked_

"_No not yet but I'm keeping my eyes out for something. Oh and I'll watch Abby tonight so you guys can…you know…"_

I blushed _"Alice"_

"_What?" _she laughed on the other end

"_Alice I'm not even pregnant yet and please don't tell anyone_"

"_Sure I have the perfect thing that you can wear bye"_

"_Alice please don't…"_ but the line was already dead

I groaned and snapped the phone shut. Edward turned to face me a smile on his face. He was bouncing Abby up and down. She smiled and clapped her hands. Edward and I froze.

"Did she just clap" I gasped

"Yeah she did" he turned her to face him and kissed her cheek.

"Edward babies don't usually clap until 8 months" **(that's when my baby cousin started clapping)**

"Bella what did you expect she's part vampire" he said passing her to me

"I don't know I thought I'd get a little more time to baby her" I kissed her cheek and cuddled her close to my chest.

Edward walked over and pulled us into a hug. I grabbed Abby's hand and flinched at the coldness.

"I think we should take her home she's getting cold and it's almost dark" I said looking up at the sky to see the ominous looking clouds.

He nodded and grabbed Abby from me to put her in the car seat. She fussed and started crying. Edward hushed her and tucked the blanket around her. He reached for her pacifier but she just spit it out.

"I think she's hungry Bella" he said

"Probably hopefully she'll make it home"

He lifted her up and reached for my hand. "I'll make you some hot chocolate when we get home. You seem pretty cold too"

I nodded and he kissed my cheek. We made it to the car and I turned the heat up all the way putting my hands up against the heaters. Edward shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Maybe you should take a hot shower too" he suggested

"I think that's a good idea" I agreed

Abby continued to cry and as Edward started the car and was half way down the street she started to scream. She must be really hungry. Edward looked back at her through the rear view mirror while I leaned back in my seat so I could touch her.

"Shh baby girl its okay we'll be home real soon" I cooed

She just cried louder and it was breaking my heart. Edward saw my expression and sighed.

"Do you want me to pull over so you can feed her?"

I just nodded answering his question. He pulled off to the side of the road and I unbuckled, moving to the back seat. I took off Edward's jacket and my coat, and since it was now warm in the car I took off my shirt leaving me in just a blue tank top. I pulled my top down and she fed. She sat drinking for about 20 minutes until she stopped. Wow she really was hungry. She fell asleep against me and I smiled. I buckled her back in her seat and pulled her hat down on her head.

"I'm going to start driving are you set?"

"Yep" I told him buckling myself up.

We arrived back at the house in record time and I lifted I threw the diaper bag over my shoulder while Edward grabbed the car seat with the sleeping baby. Alice gave me a smile as we walked in.

"Where's Rosalie?" Edward asked

Great we were going to start this again.

"Relax she's not here" Alice said

Edward nodded and put Abby and her diaper bag on the couch.

"Thanks for watching her" I said

"Wait where are you guys going?" Carlisle asked

"Um we can't really say. We just need the night to ourselves" I said blushing

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the steps.

"Oh I know what you're doing" Emmett laughed "Keep it down will ya"

We just ignored him as we continued to climb the stairs. We walked into our bedroom and Edward glued his lips to mine while kicking the bedroom door closed. I pulled away from him smiling.

"Wow not wasting anytime are we?" I laughed

He growled and threw me backwards onto the bed. He was as anxious as I was. He kissed up my neck and down my collar bone, causing me to laugh.

"Edward let's do this right okay?"

He nodded and continued to kiss my neck. His hands roamed under my shirt, rubbing my stomach. He pulled my shirt off and kissed from my belly button up to my lips. While he was kissing me his hands found my jean button as he undid it and slid them off. I did the same with his clothes. I pulled the blanket over our heads and he was still on top of me.

"I love you" he whispered "so much"

"I love you too" I panted

He removed the rest of our clothes and he leaned down to whisper.

"Let's make us another beautiful baby"

It was the morning and I woke lying on Edward's bare chest. I looked down at myself and realized that I had my under garments back on.

"Good morning love" Edward said kissing my lips

"Good morning, did they bring Abby back up?"

"Yep, I grabbed her after you fell asleep"

I nodded and looked across the room to crib that held our sleeping daughter.

"So do you think we made another baby?" I asked patting my stomach

"There's only one way to find out. Alice got a bunch of pregnancy tests"

I gasped

"Well go on I'll be right here waiting" he laughed pushing me off the bed

I slowly made my way to the bathroom and fished through the cabinet until I found the test. Once I took it I remembered back to when we found out I was pregnant. I was scared at first but we were overjoyed. I just hoped that these results would be the same. After three minutes I picked up the little test and learned my fate.

**Okay I don't think you can find out if you're pregnant the morning after you have sex, bit just go with me. Let's try for 8 reviews and I'll probably post again by Sunday!**

**Thanks guys **

**LaurenXOXO**


	3. Rosalie

**Okay I know I said I would post this by Sunday but I was bored today so here ya go, enjoy**

**Oh and thanks to all the reviews 41 reviews in 2 chapters is just amazing!**

When I looked down at the test my heart sank. It was negative. I could already feel the hot tears starting to pour down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away but more came down in there place. I got up from the floor and wrapped the little test in toilet paper before throwing it in the trash. I didn't want Edward to know how upset I was I mean this was our first try and I shouldn't rush. But part of me was hoping that I was pregnant on the first try. I had to be strong so I took a deep breath and walked out and into the bedroom. Edward was right where I left him laying on the end of the bed. Once he heard me come in he sat up immediately.

"So…?" he asked

I walked over and grabbed his hands which caused him to stare at me intently. I shook my head no and he obviously knew what that meant. I saw the pain in his eyes for about a second until he wiped it away. Right then I realized he wasn't just doing this because I wanted another baby; he really wanted another baby too.

"Hey its okay we can try again right? I mean after all it was only the first try" I stated

He nodded "I know I was just really excited about maybe becoming a dad again"

"I know" I whispered

"Come here" he said opening up his arms

I willingly went into his arms letting them comfort me.

"Edward it will happen right?"

"Bella it will happen don't worry maybe you just took the test to soon" he said

"Yeah but I got pregnant with Abby right away" I cried into him

"Remember you took a test about a week after though. You took this test after 1 night"

"Yeah I know I just thought well I don't know what I thought actually"

I pulled away from him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'll tell you what I'll take another test in a week and if it's still negative we'll just try again" I said trying to lighten up the mood

"Yeah we'll try again" he agreed

I kissed his lips and wrapped him in a hug. My stomach growled and I realized I couldn't remember the last time I ate. Edward must have heard my stomach because he laughed and got up.

"Come on let's go get you some breakfast" he said taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

He left the door open a crack because was still sleeping in the crib. I walked straight into the kitchen.

"Hey look who finally decided to leave their room. What the hell were you guys doing?" Emmett said walking into the room.

Edward I looked towards him, no emotion in our faces.

"Wow did you guys have a fight or something?" he asked

"No Emmett" Edward said Edward said putting a plate of eggs in front of me.

"We were trying for another baby" I whispered at him

He looked back in forth from us before rushing over to my side.

"So you guys trying for another baby huh? Well did you succeed? Come on I want all the details. One suggestion thought could we try for a boy this time because the boys in this house are getting outnumbered"

He rushed all at once and I could feel my eyes tearing up again. Edward saw this and glared at him.

"Emmett stop" he shouted

"What did I say?" he asked

"Don't worry about it you didn't know. I took a test this morning and it was negative and we got a little upset that's all"

"Aw guys I'm sorry it'll happen. If anyone can make a baby it's you guys"

I nodded as more tears began to steam down my face. Esme walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Good morning everyone" though her smile faltered when she saw the look on everyone's faces.

"Oh dear what happened?" she asked coming over to pull me into a hug

Emmett took this as his cue to leave and rushed out of the room. Esme pulled back and kissed my cheek.

"My poor baby what happened?"

I just shook my head and saw Edward taking to her but talking so low I couldn't hear them. Stupid vampires I thought. Esme gushed and pulled me back into a hug. Usually I would want Edward to comfort me but at this point I wanted nothing more than to be comforted in Esme's arms. Edward kissed my forehead before walking out of the room. I watched him leave and walk into the other room. She must have been giving us girl time.

"I'm sorry for acting like this. I know it was only after but…can I tell you something I haven't told Edward?" I asked knowing I could trust her

"Of course you can dear" she said sitting on the stool next to mine.

"I know that I took a pregnancy test a week after we conceived Abby (I didn't like using the word 'sex' around my mother in law. It just didn't seem polite) but that morning after we conceived her I did start feeling weird. Not morning sickness or anything like that just weird. I was too scared to tell Edward so I kept it to myself until I couldn't handle it myself anymore"

"Well every time is different Bella" she said

"I know I just would have thought I would have felt something you know. And I feel absolutely fine" I said

"It will happen" was all she said and that was all the reassuring I needed

"Thanks Esme it was nice to talk to some one other than Edward for once" I laughed

She laughed too "No problem, come talk to we whenever you want okay?"

I nodded and I heard a shrill cry from upstairs. I went to get up but Esme looked at me pleadingly.

"Oh can I get her Bella?" she beamed at me

"Sure be my guest. She probably just needs a diaper change you know where everything is"

Wow I actually could tell the difference between my daughter's hungry cry and when she needs a diaper change cry. I was impressed with myself. I walked into the Living room and saw Edward on the couch. I walked up to him and sat in his lap.

"Hey you feel better now?" he asked

"Yep much. Hoe bout you?" I asked, knowing he was upset earlier

"Better"

I heard the front door open and heels walking along the floor. Edward stiffened and I knew that it could only be one person. Rosalie. Just as she was passing the stairs Esme walked down with Abby in her arms. Well I guess we were going to have to work things out now.

**Sorry it's a little shorter but I thought this was a good place to end it. So what do you think will happen next? I'll try to post again tomorrow; it depends on what I'm doing, no promises. Anyways let's try for 10 reviews this time**

**Thanks**

**LaurenXOXO**


	4. Fixing it

**Okay here's the next chapter sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this chapter. But anyway here it is.**

Rosalie backed away from them and Edward got up from the couch rushing over to them

"Edward stop it!" I yelled at him but he ignored me

"Edward please let's just talk about this" Rosalie pleaded looking toward me.

"You're right let's talk Rosalie. Let's talk about how absolutely idiotic you were. How you screamed at Bella. How you threatened her and Abby's safety. Yes Rosalie let's talk about that" Edward shouted at her taking a step towards her.

I saw Edward slightly nod his head, his eyes never leaving Rosalie. Esme darted out of their way and passed my daughter to me. She grasped my arm leading me back upstairs.

What were they going to do that Edward didn't want me knowing or seeing. I knew he was made at Rosalie but she wouldn't hurt her would he? I shuddered at the thought and Followed Esme upstairs. Once we were in our bedroom she shut the door.

"Esme what's going on down there?" I asked

She just shrugged.

"Why did you bring me up here then?" I asked needing answers

"Because I thought it would be better to bring you up. I don't know what's going to happen down there" she said

I placed Abby in Esme's arms and ran towards the door but she caught me.

"Bella it's safer if you stay up here right now"

I groaned and made my way back over to the bed to lie down.

"Bella I'm going to go change her diaper and clothes"

I heard Esme say but she was already out of the room when I looked up. I really wanted to go downstairs, I hated being in the dark. Uggh it was so irritating not knowing what was going on. I mean I'm part of this too!

**Edward's POV**

"_Should I take them upstairs?"_ Esme asked me through her thoughts.

I nodded my head enough so she could she and I watched as she escorted my daughter and Bella up the stairs. I mean I know I wasn't going to get physical with her, well I think, but I wanted them out of this.

"Edward you as well as anyone should know that I didn't mean what I said, I was just jealous and said whatever popped into my mind" she defended herself.

I scoffed at her words.

"And what exactly were you jealous about?" I asked, thought I already knew. I just wanted to hear her say it.

"That you and Bella have the most beautiful little girl in the world and she's yours. You guys are able to have kids. And you'll probably want more now that you know you can"

"Rosalie the second time is not a charm I'll tell you that" I said and she looked up surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella told me she wanted another baby and we tried but nothing. So there are you happy now"

"No Edward I'm not. That's great that you guys are trying for another baby and I'm sorry nothing happened yet. And I'm sorry for flipping out on Bella. To tell you the truth the second after I said those things to her I regretted it" I could tell by her thoughts that everything she was saying was true.

"Rosalie I don't want to fight with you anymore and I know it's killing Bella. She feels awful…"

"For what? She didn't do anything wrong"

"I don't know, you know she always takes everything out on herself" I said sighing

She nodded and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

**Bella's POV**

"Do you think they'll wok it out?" I asked Esme setting Abigail up against the boppy seat that was on the bed.

"They'll work it out Bella" she promised

I stuck a pacifier in Abby's mouth and she sighed closing her eyes. I pulled her pink blanket over her and smiled happily.

"I just feel bad but I have no idea why" I said

"Bella sweetheart none of this is you fault. Rosalie just has some jealously issues towards you" she said

"I know but it seems a little wrong to be so happy with Abby when I know Rosalie can never have that"

"She likes seeing that you're happy with Abby and believe me she doesn't want you to regret it Bella"

I heard the sound of footsteps and Edward walked through the door and straight over me. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Please tell me you worked everything out?" I asked

He pulled away from me and smiled.

"See for yourself"

Rosalie walked through the door with a slight smile on her face. Edward moved behind me to lie down next to Abby, who was still fast asleep. I looked towards Edward and wondered why he was so relaxed. What the hell happened down there? I looked towards Rosalie and saw that she was now cautiously.

"Bella I'm so sorry for everything I said. I just… well I don't know what I was thinking I was just mad"

"I know you were Rosalie" was all I said

"Bella none of this was your fault it was all mine"

"But if I never…" Edward cut me off

"Bella none of this is your fault" he said sternly and I just nodded

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is will you forgive me?" she continued

I just nodded and walked up to give her a hug. Finally everything was resolved!

"How about we just forget this whole night ever happened" I said

"Agreed" she laughed

We pulled apart and she looked over towards Abby who was now staring up at Edward lovingly. Wow some nap she had. What was she asleep for 5 minutes? I knew what Rosalie wanted. I looked towards Edward and he nodded. I went over and cradled Abigail against my chest before walking back over towards Rosalie.

"Would you like to hold your niece?" I asked her

Her eyes lit up as she nodded. I placed her in her arms and backed towards Edward. Rosalie sat in the rocking chair and cooed at her.

"Hello princess I missed you" she cooed. "Thank you" she said looking up at us

"Thank you for making up with her, it leant a lot to me and I know Abigail missed her aunt"

"You're welcome, I could tell it was bothering you" he said

I nodded and leant against his chest. I yawned and moved to get under the covers. Edward laughed and pulled the blanket around me.

"Wow you're already tired and it's early" he scoffed "I thought I was going to have you all to myself tonight.

"You can watch me sleep, I'm exhausted" I said pulling the blanket above my head.

"Then I'll watch you" he laughed cover under the covers with me.

He brought his lips to mine while his hand tangled in my hair and my hand in hair. His other hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. We continued to kiss under the covers for who knows how long. I was surprised Rosalie didn't say anything but she was too preoccupied to pay any attention to us.

**Okay let's try for 12 reviews this time! I don't know when I'll update next but it will probably be Saturday. So please stay patient with me. I want to get a story plan before I continue writing! **

**Thanks guys keep reviewing!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	5. 2 weeks later

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You rock!**

**2 weeks later**

I came out of the bathroom and shook my head at Edward. His head dropped in his hands as he groaned softly. I walked over to him and rubbed my hands up and down his back. He and I have been trying non-stop and have been unsuccessful in doing so. I crawled up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward I'm sorry" I finally whispered

He looked up at me shocked "Why are you sorry?"

"Because it seemed so easy to make a baby the first time and now I can't do it"

"Bella stop it please, you're not helping anything by blaming yourself"

"Edward I can't take another negative test"

I lay back on the bed and covered my face with the pillow. I heard Edward sigh again as he tried to lift the pillow off my face. I looked into his eyes and pouted at him. I was on the verge of tears but was trying to hold them back.

"Oh my Bella" he whispered stroking my side

"Do you think there's something wrong with me? Am I doing something wrong?" I asked

"Bella no you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe we were just meant to have little angel" he said gesturing towards the crib.

"I just don't know"

He came to lie down next to me wrapping him arms around me, pulling me closer to his chest. We intertwined our fingers as I played with his.

"Edward?" I sniffed "I don't want to try again for a little while"

"Okay" was all he said

We just lay there like that for who knows how long. Neither one of us said a word but it couldn't feel more normal. I just enjoyed being in his arms and I could tell he felt the same way. I felt his lips at my neck and he started kissing me and I moaned in response.

"Bella please?" he begged running his hand up and down the side of my stomach. "Can we try one last time?"

"Edward please…no" I pleaded him

"Please Bella just once more"

Before I could answer his lips were on mine and his arms moved me so I was lying under him. He tangled his hands in my hair and moved his lips to my neck so I could catch my breath. While he was doing that he managed to get my pajama shorts off. When he tried to kiss me again I moved my face to the side so he kissed my cheek instead. I let a few tears slip and the didn't go unnoticed. I quickly wiped them away and sat up. Edward got off of me and leaned down in front of me.

"I'm sorry Bella; I didn't mean to push you. If you don't want to right now then that's fine" he said

"No it's okay, I'm just a little… emotional…maybe later on" I mumbled

"Bella sweetheart it's okay to be upset"

I nodded and threw myself into his arms. For any human he would have fallen over but thankfully that was not the case. I buried my face in his neck and his arms wound around my waist, squeezing me into a welcoming hug. I heard the door open and Edward turned his head.

"Hi Alice" he said

"Hi, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" she said

I lifted my face from Edward's neck and looked up to meet Alice's worried gaze.

"That's okay Alice" I said giving a slight smile

"Um I was just letting you know that Rosalie and I are going shopping and we wanted you to come. But I'll understand if you don't want to"

I thought for a moment and nothing sounded better than going shopping to take my mind off things.

"Sure actually that sounds like fun" I admitted

I saw their shocked gazes and I laughed.

"I just need to get out of the house" I told them they relaxed at once and then Edward got a mischievous expression on his face.

"I think you should. Why don't you take Abby with you I'm sure she'd love spending the day with her mommy and aunts" Edward said kissing my cheek

"But it's cold out"

"She'll be fine trust me"

"But won't you be lonely if everyone is gone?" I asked

He thought about that for a minute before smiling

"I'll go hunting with Emmett and Jasper. Don't worry about me you just go and have fun"

After another minute of deliberating I finally sighed and nodded my head. Alice squealed and left to go tell Rosalie.

"I guess that's my cue to get ready" I laughed "Do you mind getting Abby ready?" I asked him

He shook his head and I smiled at him. I went to take a quick a shower in the process. As I took my shirt off my hand flew down to my now flat stomach. I felt another tear leave my eye but ignored it as I steeped in the shower. I quickly scrubbed through my hair and got out and dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a teal plaid blouse. I threw my hair in a headband and started packing a diaper bag. Edward walked out of the room with Abigail still sleeping against him.

"She didn't even stir. She must be really tired" he said handing her to me

"Can you do me a favor and grab two bottles from the fridge? I asked lying Abby down in the car seat.

"Of course I'll be right back"

Once he left I finished buckling her in and stuck her hat on her head. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Edward returned with two bottles and my jacket in hand.

"Thanks" I said

"No problem. Rosalie and Alice are ready when you are. Their putting the stroller in the car right now"

"I guess it's time for me to get going" I laughed and stood up

Edward grabbed Abby and walked down the steps behind me. I threw my jacket on and walked out the door. Alice and Rosalie were already at the car waiting for me.

"Wow Bella I'm surprised that you actually want to go shopping" Rosalie laughed

"I just need to get out" I shrugged

Edward put Abby in the car along with the diaper bag then came around to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you. Have fun" his lips touched mine

"I will. Have fun hunting, oh and I love you too!"

I sat in the back seat and once I was buckled we ere off. I kept my eyes on my sleeping baby as Alice began the conversation.

"So Bella looking for anything in particular" she asked

"Not really like I said I just wanted out of the house"

"Is something wrong?" Rosalie asked

"No" was my brilliant answer

"But when I walked in on you guys earlier both you and Edward looked really upset. Come on just tell us what's wrong?" Alice pleaded

"Fine, I took another test this morning and it was negative"

"Aw Bella I'm so sorry" they both cried

"I really don't want to talk about you guys" I was on the verge of tears yet again

They just nodded and we didn't say a word the rest of the way there. Once we arrived we all piled out of the car. Alice got the stroller out and I looked over to where Abby was now awake.

"Hello baby girl" I coed

She was struggling to get out of her seat and looked like she was about to cry. I quickly took her out and cradled her.

"It's okay baby. Rosalie can you take her?" I asked

She nodded and smiled so I placed my baby in her arms. I reached over and grabbed the diaper bag from the seat and placed it in the bottom of the stroller. Rosalie placed her in it and I pushed her into the mall.

"So where are we starting off?" Alice asked

"I don't know" I said

We walked into the first store which was pretty much just clothes. Rosalie and Alice bout a couple things and I bought another pair of jeans which were a size smaller than my other ones. I had now lost all the baby fat from having Abigail. Once we were paying Abby's loud cry rang throughout the store. I figured she was probably hungry so grabbed a bottle from the bag and took my daughter into my arms. I laid her down in my arms and stuck the bottle in her mouth. She quieted down immediately and the girl at the register smiled.

"How old is she?" she asked

"A little over two months" I answered

"Oh she's adorable" she went on

"Thank you" I smiled up at her

Abby continued to suck on the bottle as we made our way out of the store. Rosalie and Alice spotted another clothes store and they looked at me.

"You guys go on I need to sit down for a minute" I assured them

"Um.., okay, we'll be quick" Alice said as they skipped off to the store

I walked over to the bench and sat back against it. Once she was done sucking down her bottle I sat her up against my shoulder and gently patted her back. My phone began to ring and I hurriedly picked it up.

"_Hello?"_ I answered

"_Hello love how's everything going?"_ Edward asked from the other line

"_Fine_"

"_Did you buy anything?"_

"_I just bought a pair of jeans_"

"_Nice, how's my little girl?"_ he coed

_I laughed "she's fine, I'm feeding her now"_

"_Oh ok well I was just checking up on you. So I guess I'll see you later okay_?"

"_Okay I love you"_ I said into the phone

"_Love you too_" then he hung up

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and I sat Abby up. Right across from where I was sitting I saw a young couple with a little boy sitting at the food court. The boy seemed to be about three and he was holding onto his dad's hand. But that's not what made me sad. What did was when I saw the girl. She was pregnant and they were going through some shopping bags. They were going through all the baby clothes that they had bought.

"Bella?" Alice asked

I turned around and saw them staring at me confused.

"Sorry" I said

"Are you ready to go or do you want to shop some more?" Rosalie asked

"Actually I want to go home. I'm getting tired and I don't want to have Abby out to long in this weather" I made up

"Okay" they agreed as we made our way out of the mall.

I took once last glance at the family wondered about our future. What if I could never have another baby? What if Edward left me because of it? A family to me was with two perfect little babies and I couldn't do that. So I finally made up my mind. Tomorrow I would talk to Carlisle and figure out some way for us to have another baby.

My mind was made up

**So how was it? I wrote this while watching Eclipse ha-ha. Thumbs up if you bought the DVD. 2 thumbs up if you went to a midnight release party!**

**Oh and don't forget to review! 14 or more and I'll update!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	6. School?

**Sorry it took so long. Well here it is. Oh and thanks for all those reviews you guys never disappoint me.**

Once we got home I bolted out of the car and left Rosalie to get Abby out, saying that I had to do something. I saw Edward sitting on the couch and I groaned.

"Hello love, where are you going?"

"Um nowhere" I lied terribly

"Really because it looks like you're going somewhere" he said looking at me and then he froze. "Wait, where's Abby?" he panicked

"Relax, Rosalie is getting her out of the car" I reassured him

Just then they walked through the door.

"Edward why don't you go change her diaper and I'll be right back"

I ran up the stairs before he could protest. I made my way towards Carlisle's office door and hesitantly knocked. I heard a 'come in' and opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Bella. What can I do for you?" he asked

"Actually I had a question for you" I said sitting down

He nodded and I looked around the room wondering how to start this.

"Well as you know Edward and I have been trying for another baby"

"Yes"

"And it's been over two months and still nothing. It seemed so easy to have Abby and that was after one try. I don't know why it's so hard this time. I mean am I doing something wrong?" I cried

"Bella I doubt that you guys are doing anything…wrong. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be. I mean we were all surprised that you got pregnant once and that was a miracle. But getting pregnant twice is kind of impossible"

"But I happened once before so shouldn't it happen again?" I asked

"Bella in all honesty I don't know what I can tell you" he sighed

I let a tear slip but quickly wiped it away.

"So you're saying is that Edward and I can never have another baby"

"I'm not saying that just that it's very unlikely and close to impossible" he sighed looking at me sadly.

"And there's nothing you can do?"

"No, I'm sorry Bella but if it's meant to be it'll happen" he tried to reassure me

I nodded and made my way out of the room and back downstairs. I lay down on the couch and covered my eyes with my hands. I felt arms around my waist and lips on my neck. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Edward lying on top of me.

"Hi" he laughed

"Hi" I said back kissing his lips

"Are you okay? When you came home you just ran up the stairs"

"Yeah I'm fine I just asked Carlisle about us not being able to get pregnant again and he aid there's nothing he can do. That it probably won't happen again"

I sniffed and wiped away my tears. He sighed and pulled me closer.

"I was thinking earlier that maybe we should think about enrolling in school"

I gasped school. Was he out of his mind? I just had a baby for crying out loud. He saw my shocked expression and laughed.

"Bella not high school, college. Maybe we should take a couple of classes like once or twice a week. You know to give your mind something else to focus on. I'll take them with you"

"But what about Abby?" was my first thought

"Don't worry there are plenty of people who would love to take care of her. Please Bella I think it would be good for you"

I thought about for a minute and finally decided that it would be a good idea to get my mind focused on something else. I looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you" he said pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"So when do we enroll?" I asked

"Now" he smiled and got up

I looked at him shocked.

"What? Now?"

"Yes now, come on let's go" he pulled on hands and pulled me up from the couch.

I sighed and ran up the stairs to grab Abby from her crib. She was up and playing absentmindedly with her stuffed bear that Emmett bought her. I smiled and picked her up and cradled her to me.

"Do you want to go out with mommy and daddy?" I coed at her

She giggled so I took that as a yes. I walked down the stairs and met Edward by the door.

"Wow you waste no time do you? I laughed

"Nope" he said holding his arms out. I passed Abby to him and stared confused.

"It kind of slippery and the last thing e need it for you to slip holding her"

"Yeah good point"

I threw my jacket on and held his hand as we made our way to the car. He was right it was slippery but I never fell. Once we were all set we drove off.

"Thank you for doing this" he said reaching to grab my hand.

We arrived at the school within 20 minutes. Well this was good. At least it wasn't that far away. I got Abby out of the car and Edward and I walked hand and hand towards the building. Once we got inside I gasped. The school so big. Edward tugged on my hand leading towards the office. The bell rang and kids started to flee for the classrooms and they all looked over at us. I scowled and held Abby closer. We made our way into the office and the lady at the desk looked up and smiled at us.

"Hello what can I do for you?"

"Were here because we were thinking about enrolling in a couple of classes"

"Okay, and what classes were you interested in?" she asked

He looked towards me and I shrugged.

"What do you have open?"

"We have a biology class and a language class open" she said

"Okay we'll do those. Now what are the times and days?" I asked her, moving Abby on my hip.

"Well biology is on Monday night and language is a Thursday night"

"That should work" Edward said

Abby let out a cry and Edward opened his arms for her again. I passed her to him and he placed her pacifier in her mouth but the women at the desk frowned.

"I'm assuming that's your daughter?" she said

"Yes" Edward said "Is that a problem?"

"No of course not I was just wondering. Do you have family at home that will watch her?"

"Yes we do" I assured her, it was none of her business

"Oh okay well here are the forms you can go home and fill them out and bring them back Monday night when you come for the class" she said handing Edward papers.

He nodded and took the papers from her.

"Thank you" he said

He grabbed my hand and led my out of the office.

"What was her problem with us having a baby?" I asked him

"She didn't think we could handle it" he hissed

I rubbed his hand to calm him and he kissed my hair.

"I think this will be good for us. To get our mind off things. Like you said"

I just hoped I was right.

**Sorry I know it was short but I wanted to get this posted before Christmas. I'll try and post a couple chapters during the break, so stay with me. 15 or more reviews for another chapter.**

**LaurenXOXO**


	7. First class

**Okay here is the next chapter, loved getting all the reviews, you guys never let me down when it comes to that. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of the great ideas that I'm getting from you. I will defiantly try to use some of those ideas so if you have any please let me know. **

**Thanks guys!**

"Strengths that you have noticed" Edward said tapping the pen against his head.

"Hmm…put…I don't know put whatever. You probably know me better than I know myself" I laughed

Edward and I were sitting at the kitchen table filling out the papers for school. Our first class was tonight and of course we waited till the last minute to fill the papers out. But hey what can you do?

"Okay next question. What about this college will help the goals you have in the future?" he asked me.

"Edward just put whatever I don't care" I was starting to get annoyed with all these questions about 'our future'. Our future was already planned out.

"Okay fine" he laughed scribbling something down on the paper

"I'm sorry; I'm just tired of doing this. Are we done yet?" I whined

"Yes we're all done"

He stapled the packets together and put them in his coat pocket. I got up from the table and went to walk up the stairs. Once my foot hit the first step I tripped and fell. Of course I was wearing shorts so the rug rubbed against my knee.

"Ow"

Of course Edward being Edward raced to the rescue. He grabbed onto my elbow and helped me up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I think it's just a little rug burn" I assured him

He grasped my leg and lifted it up so he could inspect it better. He held onto my back so I wouldn't topple over.

"Oh Bella what am I going to do with you" he laughed kissing my cheek

I just shook my head and continued up the stairs. I pocked into the nursery to make sure Abby was alright. I smiled when I saw her sucking on her pacifier. Then I stepped into the bathroom. I turned on the shower head and let the water run while I undressed. I took a quick look at the clock and groaned. It was a Monday so that meant our first class was biology and it was at 7 O'clock and went to 9 O'clock. It was already 4:30. Don't get me wrong I was excited about going back to school; I just wasn't all that thrilled to leave my baby. I undressed and stepped into the warm water letting the heat remove my stress. I squirted some of my favorite strawberry shampoo onto my hands and scrubbed through my hair. Then I picked up my razor and decided it would be a good idea to shave my legs. After a while I heard a knock on the door and I figured it was Edward.

"Bella are you alright in there?" he asked

"Yes I'm fine, I'll be out on a minute" I called through the door

I quickly washed my body and shut off the water.

I wrapped a towel around myself and quickly brushed through my hair. When I stepped out of the bathroom I gasped. There on the floor on her stomach was my baby.

"Edward!" I yelled reaching down to pick her up

"What is it what's wrong?" he panicked coming into the room

"Your daughter was on the floor by the bathroom door" I explained

"Really? But I put her on the floor by the nursery" he looked confused

"Yeah so that means she crawled all the way over here" I stopped as it sunk in "Oh my god my baby girl is crawling! What are we going to do? It's too soon for her to be crawling she's just a baby! We're going to have to start baby proofing the house. Putting gates up and putting those little plastic covers on the outlets and…"

"Bella breath" Edward laughed placing his hands on the tops of my shoulders. "Go and get ready and I'll put her down for a nap. Then we can talk about this"

"Okay sounds good" I said taking a deep breath

I passed her to her dad and watched as he walked into the nursery and laid her down in her crib. I quickly got changed, throwing on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. I tip toed back to the nursery and saw Edward place a blanket over her and turn the night light on above the crib. He shut the main light off and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Out like a light" he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist

I laughed and pulled out of his embrace. He frowned as I walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" he whined

"To go and get ready because we have to leave soon"

"I thought you wanted to talk about the whole crawling thing" he chuckled

"We can talk about it on the way there. I didn't realize what time it was"

He sighed and sat on the end of the bed watching me get dressed. When I was done there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I whispered

Esme poked her head through the door and smiled as she entered.

"Hi Esme" I called

"Hello sweetheart. Are you ready for your class?"

"I guess, I just don't want to leave her" I sighed

"I know but she'll be fine and I promise to call if anything goes wrong"

"Are you sure you're okay with watching her?" I asked

I got up and walked into the nursery to peek at Abby. Esme and Edward followed. I looked down at her and let a tear slip.

"Yes, you guys just enjoy yourselves" she smiled down at Abby

"Bella, love, are you crying?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be so hard to leave her" I sniffed "Oh and Esme…apparently she's mobile now, so…" but she cut me off

"Oh really that's wonderful! Don't worry Bella. I won't let her near the stairs in the kitchen or out of my sight for that matter" she laughed.

"Alright Bella we better get going" Edward said reaching for my hand

I nodded leaning down over the crib to place a chaste kiss on my sleeping daughter's forehead. Edward did the same.

"Be good for grandma Esme" he whispered

We walked out of the house hand in hand and out to the car. I looked back at the house and sighed.

"Bella she'll be fine. It's only a couple of hours" he assured me stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I know but what if something goes wrong and we're not there" I tried to reason with him

"Bella honey, I have my phone on me and Esme promised to call if anything went wrong. So relax please"

I just nodded not wanting to argue with him right now. We drove the short distance to the school where we parked and he was helping me out of the car. Once we got in the building I looked at the map that was on the wall to figure out where our class was. Once we found the biology room we took the only available seats which were two in the back.

Edward led me back there and I took the seat closest to the window. I rested my chin on my hand and waited for the class to start. I could tell Edward was looking at me but I refused to meet his gaze, knowing I would break just looking at him. The teacher finally walked in.

"Hello everyone my name is Mr. Brown. Can we all start with opening our books to page 23?"

Without warning Edward got up and walked over to the teacher, handing him the papers we filled out previously.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" he said taking the papers from him

The rest of the class was pretty boring. We just talked about cells, organisms, and things in that nature. I kept glancing at the clock hoping the class was over but I heard Edward sigh.

"Bella relax. The more you look at the clock the slower time will seem to go" he whispered not taking his eyes off the teacher.

"I know I'm just worried about her" I whispered back

He put his hand on my upper thigh rubbing lightly to try and soothe me. It didn't work very well.

Mr. Brown passed out a worksheet to keep us busy for the last 20 minutes of class. I pulled out my pencil and got started. I looked over to Edward and saw that he was still watching me intently. I gestured to his worksheet with my pencil and he got the message. I pretty much finished with the whole paper but one answer. It was asking to find some weird number. It involved math which was something I was not good at.

"Do you need help?" Edward asked smiling

"Please" I laughed

He reached over me and filled in the answer with ease. I pouted at him and he smiled taping my pouting lip.

"Don't worry love, math was never you strong point"

Since we were done I closed my book and Edward brought the papers up to the teacher.

Finally after the 20 minutes were up Mr. Brown finally dismissed the class and I was the first one out of my seat and out the door. Edward followed close behind me. I missed my baby terribly and I wanted nothing more then to hold her in my arms again. Edward jumped in the driver's seat and we were off.

"See Bella it wasn't that bead was it?"

"It will get better" was all I said reaching to turn up the heater

"It will and it's only twice a week. You'll get used to it" he promised

We pulled up in front of the house and I got out of the car and ran into the house. I was surprised to see only Alice and Jasper in the Living room. But I was even more surprised when I saw Jasper cradling a sleeping Abigail. I mean I knew he loved her but jasper always said he was afraid he was going to hurt her. I much as I wanted to hold her I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. But I didn't have to worry about that because as soon as I sat down she began to cry.

"I guess she sensed you" Jasper laughed getting up and placing her in my arms. She quieted right away,

"How was your class?" Alice asked

"Fine but I missed her too much" I kissed her forehead

"She was a perfect angel" she continued

Edward walked in and sat down on the couch next to me. He reached over and stroked her grabbed one of her little hands, bringing it up to his lips.

"See I told you everything would be fine" he scolded pulling me closer so I was lying against him.

"I know you always are"

**So I tried making this a little longer than the last. I probably won't update till after Christmas because I have too much going on. But don't worry I'll update before the New Year. Let's try for 15 reviews again this time.**

**Happy holidays and have a happy New Year!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	8. Hospital visit

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews**

**Edward POV**

Bella and I have been at school for a week now and it was better than ever. Bella and I were walking towards our language class hand in hand. I could tell this whole school thing was really taking her mind off things. She hasn't looked upset or anything like that. We have made love constantly and she hasn't even taken one test. She had more energy and has been eating more now that she wasn't depressed. While walking we bumped into a boy named Trevor who was in the language class before ours. He honestly didn't like us and thought Bella was a whore for having a kid already. He walked by us with a scowl.

"Whore" he muttered bumping into Bella, she would have fallen but thankfully I had a grip on her.

I growled

"What did you just call her" I hissed

"You heard me. Your girlfriend's a whore and also it looks like she gained a couple of pounds the past two weeks" he smirked

I roared and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Edward stop it" Bella warned but I ignored her

"How dear you call her fat and how dare you think you have that right to call her a whore. You have absolutely not right to say those things to her."

"Just telling the truth" he smirked

He asked for it now. I pulled my hand back and then shot it forwards until it hit him in the face. He screamed in pain and fell back on the floor unconscious.

"Edward stops it!" Bella gasped again, except this time her tone was scared instead of warning.

I looked up to her and saw her terrified expression. Was she scared of me now? The bell rang and students started to flood the classrooms. I grabbed Bella's hand and towed her away from the scene. She looked back and I heard her heartbeat speed up. Once we were in the parking lot I grabbed the tops of her shoulders, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were wide with shock and I instantly felt bad.

"You could have killed him" she whispered

"I didn't hit him hard enough to kill him just enough to break his nose" I promised but that didn't seem to help. If anything it made it worse.

"He's right thought I am fat. I've gained at least five pounds in the last week"

I shook my head.

"Bella you are not fat" I said sternly

"He's right thought I have gained a couple pounds" she said looking down at her feet

I have to admit that she did look like she gained a few pounds but it could be baby fat for all know. But she didn't look fat just healthy.

"You better not get in trouble" she muttered and I chuckled

"If I do it'll be worth it. No one speaks to you like that and gets away with it" I growled

"Can we just go home I'm not feeling that well anyways" she whispered

What did she mean she didn't feel well? Was she sick? Hurt? I walked up to her and placed my hand on her forehead. She didn't feel warm at all. I leaned down and kissed her cheeks checking for a temperature change.

"You don't feel warm at all" I told her

"Edward I don't feel sick just tired and worn out"

I couldn't blame her. Abby hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights and that meant Bella was up with her too. I begged her to stay and bed and sleep but we ran out of bottles so Bella was the only one who could feed her.

"Well you have been up the past few nights. Come on let's get you home and in bed"

I grabbed her hand and led her back the car. Once we were all set I drove off.

"Edward do you think Abby is getting sick?"

"I certainly hope not" I muttered

The rest of the car ride was silent and I could tell that Bella was trying fight with her drooping eyelids. I laughed at her poor attempts.

"Bella you can go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get home" I promised

She just nodded and closed her eyes. When we were at a red light I reached over and reclined her seat a little trying to make her more comfortable. I smiled when she reached for my hand. I grasped it in mine and continued driving for the next 20 minutes. I turned on the radio quietly and switched until I found a station that had a slow song on. When I looked up at the windshield I saw that it was starting to rain. No rain was an understatement it was pouring. I pulled up to the house and reached in the back seat to find the umbrella that I kept there. I turned to Bella and gently shook her. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, still a little groggy.

"Hello sleepy head we're home" I said

She looked out the window and groaned.

"Eww rain" she pulled her hood over her head

I did the same and went around opening the door for Bella. I opened the umbrella and held it above us as we walked in the house. Once we were inside it was chaos. Carlisle was holding Abby as she was crying. Esme was behind him with a bottle held close to her mouth. Emmett and Rosalie were each holding toys trying to get her to stop crying.

"Is she okay?" was my first thought

"Oh Edward Bella you're home. We tried everything but she won't stop crying" Esme said sadly

Bella wasted no time and grabbed our daughter from Carlisle and tried to calm her down.

"Edward I'm going to give her a warm bath and try and feed her" she said as she walked upstairs.

I nodded and went to sit on the couch. I knew Bella liked to do things by herself when it came to taking care of our daughter. She called it mother daughter time. Everyone else took seats on the couch and sat down.

"So how was school?" Emmett asked

"I don't want to talk about it" I growled remembering the rude comments that were made towards Bella

"What happened?" Rosalie asked

"This guy…"

"Oh my god Edward!" Bella cried out panicked

I was up the stairs before she could finish. My family following right behind me. Bella was in the bathroom where her hands were shaking vigorously. I went and grabbed her hands pulling her towards me.

"What happened love?" I asked her

"Look at her stomach" was all she said

I looked to where Abby was laying in the bathtub and I saw what she meant. All along her stomach was a reddish rash. (**Pic on profile**) I gasped and reached out to rub her stomach softly. Well that would explain why she's been so cranky. Why haven't we noticed earlier? I felt like an awful father.

"Carlisle come here" I called

He stepped forward and inspected her rash. I looked back to Bella and saw that she had moved over to the bed. I saw Esme and Rosalie go over and comfort her and I turned my attention back to my daughter.

"Edward we should probably get her to the hospital. It looks like a simple rash but I want to be sure" Carlisle said sadly picking up Abby and handing her to me.

I cradled her to my chest for a minute before wrapping her in a blanket and walking over to Bella.

"Carlisle wants to take her to the hospital just to be sure"

She nodded and got up while grabbing my hand. Esme was calling Alice and Jasper that were out hunting, to let them know what was going on. I continued to tow Bella to the car where I buckled Abby in.

Once at the hospital Bella was now cradling our daughter while Carlisle went in the back. Bella passed me Abby and looked at me sadly.

"Edward I can't watch her. I think I should stay here, who knows what they're going to do to her" she cried and I pulled her to me

"Shh it's okay. You just go sit in the waiting room and I'll be right back"

I watched as she went back to the waiting room and sat down next to Esme who looked up at me sadly. I walked over to where Carlisle was waiting and he brought me into a room.

"Okay lay her down"

She started crying as soon as I laid her on the cold bed.

"It's okay baby girl" I coed stroking her arm softly

"Edward I need to take some blood" he warned

I just nodded. There was no way I was leaving her now. Of course she cried as soon as the needle pierced her skin. Just like her mother I thought. The blood didn't bother me at all. I was too worried about my baby girl. He was done quickly and told me that I could take Abby back to the waiting room. I cradled her in my arms and walked back out to Bella. I sat down in the chair next to hers and she rested her head on my shoulder. She grabbed Abby's hand and kissed it.

"When will Alice and Jasper get here?" I asked

"In a couple hours" Emmett said "Can I hold her?"

I nodded and handed her over to him. This way I could take Bella fully into my arms.

"She'll be okay" I assured her

Carlisle came out a couple minutes later and he looked relieved. Bella sat upright eagerly.

"She's fine. Like I said it's just a rash. I'll give you some ointment to put on her and it should clear up in about a week"

"Thank god" Bella sighed relieved.

I looked over to where Emmett was holding Abby and was relieved to see that she was sleeping.

"Okay let's get you guys home and in bed" I said lifting Bella up\

We all stood up and shuffled out of the hospital. Our first trip to the hospital.

**Hoped you like it. I posted a picture of Abby's rash on my profile and more pics of Abby so be sure to check those out. 15 reviews for next chapter.**

**LaurenXOXO**


	9. Surprises

**Here's the last chapter before the New Year! Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Edward's POV**

Once we got home Carlisle suggested that we go put the ointment on Abby. Bella grabbed her from me and wished everyone a good night before walking up the steps. I said goodnight to my family and followed my wife up he stairs. I found her in the nursery trying to open the tube of ointment. I chuckled and went over to her.

"Edward can you open this?" she asked frustrated

I took the tube from her and opened it with ease and handed it back to her. She squirted some out on her hand and gently rubbed it on our daughter's stomach. She flinched at the coldness but settled back down into her slumber. Bella quickly changed her into some fleece pajamas and wrapped her in a blanket before laying her down in her crib.

"I'm going to go take a shower" she announced walking into the bathroom

I sighed as I watched her. She was so stressed and it was really taking a toll on her. I hadn't seen her smile in 24 hours, she wasn't herself. I heard sobbing in the bathroom and I immediately panicked. I quickly turned on the mobile on the crib and went to knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked

"Edward I'm fine" I heard the shower turn on and her step in

I wasn't listening to her this time though. I opened the door with ease and stepped into the shower with my clothes on but I didn't care.

"Edward I said I'm fine" she sobbed turning around to face me

I wrapped my arms around her and just hugged her to me. She cried into my chest and we stayed in that position for who knows how long but I didn't mind. After a couple minutes she looked up at me and laughed, I did too.

"It's good to see you smile again" I sighed kissing her forehead

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be acting like this. I know that she's okay and it's just a rash but how long do you think it was there. I mean it could've been there for a week and we didn't notice. I knew we should've never gone back to school. I feel like the worst mother ever…"

"Bella listen to yourself you are not a horrible mother. You are the best mother that I've ever known. So stop beating yourself up over this. Ho do you think I feel. I didn't know either"

She stopped and looked up at me sadly.

"You're right Edward I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking"

"Bella it's alright I know you're stressed. I think you just need some sleep"

She nodded and reached over to turn off the water. I got out giving her a couple minutes telling her that I would meet her in bed. I closed the door behind me and walked back into the nursery. I heard Abby's heavy breathing, indicating that she was asleep. I shut off the mobile above her crib and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She already seemed better; I was hoping she would sleep the whole night through. Bella needed a good night's sleep. I heard the bathroom light shift off and someone climb in the bed. I walked out of the nursery and climbed into bed with Bella. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody"

"Bella you are not moody; you're worried. It's perfectly norm…" I was cut off when I heard her heavy breathing.

I laughed and pulled the blanket around her. I decided that it was a good time to close my eyes as well. It's been a while since I just closed my eyes and rested. Of course I couldn't actually fall asleep but it felt nice just to close my eyes. I don't know how long I had them closed but at some point in the night Abby started crying again. I sighed and got up before she woke Bella up. Bella stirred and rolled over opening her eyes.

"Damn it" I muttered to low for her to hear "Bella go back to sleep"

"She may need me" she muttered still half asleep

"Goodnight Bella" I said before walking out of the room

I heard her get up and I sighed. She just wouldn't give in would she? I walked back into our bedroom and scooped Bella up carrying her back to the bed.

"Stop being difficult" I whispered laying her back down and pulling the blanket back over her.

Thankfully she was back asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I walked back into the nursery and grabbed my daughter out of the crib. I sat in the rocking chair and just held her to me. I started humming Bella's lullaby hoping that they would both stay asleep.

"Just like your mother; so stubborn" I laughed

"_Can we come in?"_ Alice thought towards me

"Yes just be quiet" I whispered

Alice and Jasper both entered the nursery with smug expressions on their face.

"Edward I'm so sorry I didn't have any visions of her"

"Alice its okay it wasn't something sudden that happened. Carlisle said she had it for at least a week"

I got up from the rocking chair and placed Abby on the changing table. I unbuttoned her fleece and exposed her rash.

"Alice how could we not have noticed that?" I said pointing

Alice walked over and placed her hands on the rash.

"Does it hurt her?" Jasper asked

"No, it just irritates her. That's why she hasn't been sleeping" I explained "Actually does one of you mind grabbing a bottle from downstairs?"

"No problem" Alice said as she danced out of the room

I cradled my daughter against me again as I sat back in the rocking chair.

"Has Bella been sleeping better" Jasper asked

"No, I don't know what's wrong with her. I think she's just stressed"

"She seems not herself, like something's bothering her"

"I just wish I knew what" I sighed as Alice came back in handing me the bottle.

That was the last one" she said

"Great. That means I have to wake Bella up later tonight so she can feed her" I sighed once again

I put the bottle in her mouth and she sucked on it greedily. I laughed as I watched her eat. All of a sudden Bella entered the room rubbing her eyes.

"Bella!" Alice yelled running up to hug her

"Hi Alice, Jasper"

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Fine"

"Then why are you up?"

She looked at me annoyed. "Because I couldn't sleep anymore"

"Okay fine I was just asking" I held up my hands in surrender

"Bella your emotions are telling me that you're nervous, what's wrong?" Jasper asked and my eyes immediately flew to her face again.

"Nothing's wrong I just…" she was cut off by a knock at the front door. "Who is that?" Bella groaned

I shrugged and got up to walk down the stairs with Abby-who was now asleep- cradled in my arms. Bella, Alice, and Jasper following me. Esme was already at the door, opening it. When I reached the door I gasped at what I saw.

"Mom, Phil?" Bella gasped running up and hugging them "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't visit my own daughter?" Renée laughed coming over and hugging me. She looked down at her granddaughter and smiled, stroking her cheek.

"How long are you guys staying?" Bella asked

"Oh were leaving later tomorrow night" Phil stated

"Well come on and sit down, make yourselves at home" Esme said ushering them into living room.

"_Did you know they were coming?"_ she thought to me

I shook my head no at her. I wish I knew they were coming. I would have been more prepared. Phil sat down next to Renée, me doing the same with Bella.

"I hope we didn't wake you. This was the only flight that we could get. And before you ask we got the flights cheap so we decided to come for a surprise visit. Plus Phil hasn't seen his granddaughter yet so…" she trialed off

"She really is beautiful, looks just like you guys"

"Thank you. I think she looks more like Bella" I said "Do you want to hold her?"

"Really?" he asked

"Sure, she is your granddaughter" Bella stated

I got up and placed my daughter in Phil's arms. He looked down at her and smiled wide.

"See I told you she was just darling" Renee gushed

"You guys did really well" Phil laughed and we all joined in

"It's actually kind of good that you're here because I have to tell you guys something important." Bella whispered changing the subject

Everyone's eyes turned towards her. She hasn't said anything to me. So there really was something wrong. I panicked immediately.

"_Edward calm yourself" _Alice hissed in her head

"Bella what is it?" Renée asked her

"I swear if fine, I just have some news to share with you"

"Bella are you alright?" I asked

"Yes Edward I'm fine. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle could you come down here"

In one second flat they were all in the room.

"Okay now I have to call Charlie" she stated

Now I was worried. She dialed the phone while we all waited patiently for him to pick up. She put it on speaker.

"_Hello"_ he sounded half asleep

"_Hey, dad, I have everyone here with me, even mom and Phil. I have something really important to tell everyone"_

"_Hi Bells. What's your mom doing there?" _he asked

"_Came to visit. Anyway I have to tell you something"_ she was getting fidgety.

"Bella are you sick?" Carlisle asked and I was hoping the answer was no.

"Well kind of..." she hesitated and my eyes flashed towards hers. "Let me finish Edward" she said holding up her hand

"Spit it out" Emmett whined

"Okay fine... I found something out this morning. I'm pregnant!"

**Shocked? Anyways hope everyone has a great new year. I'll try and update on Sunday. Let's try for 15 reviews again.**

**LaurenXOXO  
**


	10. Party?

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. Hope I made the right decision with her being pregnant again. Hopefully the story will pick up and get a little more exciting.**

**Hope everyone had a great new year!**

**Bella's POV**

Everyone looked at me like I had three heads and it was so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop. My mom and Phil looked shocked but Rosalie, to my surprise, had a small smile forming at her lips.

"I'll be right over" my dad said before hanging up

But the gaze I feared the most was Edward's but when I finally turned to look at him I couldn't read his expression. It was a mix between angry and hurt.

"Someone answer me please" I begged looking around the room

Thankfully Edward was the first to move. He ran up to me and lifted me in his arms, twirling around. I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed at little.

"Oh Bella" he sighed and brought his lips to mine

Everyone else seemed to thaw at that moment and got up to congratulate us.

"Oh my baby I'm so happy for you" my mom said hugging us both

Edward walked over to Esme and Phil while Rosalie and Alice gave me a hug.

"Wow Bella another baby. But in a way I'm not jealous, I'm happy for you guys" Rosalie laughed

"Yay more shopping" Alice squealed and I groaned

"Okay why don't we all sit down so Bella can explain" Edward said walking back over to me and helping me sit down

I groaned

"What?" he asked confused

"And the overprotecting begins" I laughed and he rolled his eyes "Okay well I took a test this morning, not thinking anything would happen because every other one had been negative and…"

"Wait so you were trying to have another baby?" Phil asked confused

"Yeah for a couple of months but it just wasn't happening so we kind of gave up. But Edward decided that it would be a good idea if we took some classes, you know to get my mind off things. Then I was feeling tired all the time but thought nothing of it. So just for the hell of it I decided to take a test this morning and it was positive"

"Wow do you know how far along you are yet?" Carlisle asked

"No" I answered him

"Do you want to go check?"

I nodded and he motioned for us to go upstairs. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it tightly in mine.

"Oh, Bella can I come?" My mom asked. I looked towards Edward and he nodded

"Sure mom"

We walked up the steps and into the hospital like room that I have been in so many times before.

"I didn't know you had this stuff up here"

"Well when we found out Bella was pregnant with Abigail we figured it would be easier if we had everything here" Carlisle told her then turned to me "okay Bella up you go"

Edward lifted me onto the table with ease as Carlisle turned on the machine. My mom pulled over a chair and Edward grasped my hand and sat in the empty space on the table. I laid my head on his lap and rolled up my shirt. He ran his hands through my hair.

"Wow Bella it doesn't even look like you had a baby a couple months ago" my mom laughed

Carlisle moved the wand over my stomach and flicked the machine on. There on the screen was our baby. It was much more developed then I thought. My mom sobbed and placed her hand on my arm.

"I can't believe you're having another baby

"Carlisle how far along is she?" Edward asked still looking at the screen

"Well Bella I'd say you're almost a month along" he flicked off the machine and handed the pictures to me. I looked at them before handing them to Edward who then handed them to my mom.

"I'll get you some vitamins and you can start taking them tomorrow" Edward said as he helped me sit up.

I heard the door open down stairs and everyone greeting Charlie. I quickly thanked Carlisle before running down the steps. Phil was passing Abby to Esme as she was now awake. My mom was passing around the pictures and everyone. They all 'awed' and cooed at the pictures.

"Hey Bells can we try for a boy this time?" Emmett laughed

"Hi Dad" I said running up to hug him

"Oh my gods are you really pregnant again?" he laughed

"Yep about a month along already" I said proudly

I led him to the couch and we just chatted with everyone. Eventually Abigail got passed around to everyone until she was sleeping in her daddy's arms.

"She is so cute. It'll be nice for her to have a sibling so close in age" my dad said

Yeah it will" I sighed

Oh my god I have a great idea" my mom blurted all of a sudden "We should have a party…"

"Yay!" Alice shouted

"With everyone. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends. Invite everyone you know" she said

"Mom we haven't talked to family in forever why now all of a sudden"

"Well when Abigail was born we called everyone and they gave us a hard time for telling them sooner, so I thought it would be great if we had everyone over so they could see Abigail and you could tell them the great news"

"Mom you know I don't like parties" I whined

"Bella it may be nice to see your family and there is a whole other side of your family that I haven't met yet" Edward told me

"I guess that sounds nice" I sighed giving in. I mean the only time we ever really saw anyone was at our wedding and even then not everyone came.

"Yes come on Renée we better get started now" Alice cheered and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the couch and towing her in the other room.

I laughed and Edward got up pulling me with him.

"Okay I think Bella and I are deserve a little alone time. Do you want me to take her upstairs?" he asked

"No you can leave her here I want to spend as much time with her as possible" my mom yelled

We ran up the stairs and Edward pulled me down on the bed. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through his hair. He wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder

"Edward I can't believe it" I said

"Me neither love. I told that as soon as we got your mind off things it would get better"

"And you were right as always" I sat up and placed my hands in my lap

"What's the matter?" he asked

"How are we going to handle it? I mean I'll be pregnant and taking care of Abby. It's going to be a lot of stress. Especially when you go hunting"

"Bella you will never be left alone, there will always be someone here with you"

I just nodded and my thoughts went to the party. The more I was thinking about it the better it sounded. It might be nice to see everyone that I don't normally see. I haven't seen my grandmother since I moved to Forks. When I lived in Arizona I would go to her house every weekend and we would cook and garden. I looked forward to it every weekend. I missed her.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward

"About my grandmother. I miss her a lot and I was thinking about when I lived in Arizona and I would visit her on the weekends"

"Well I'm sure she misses you too plus I'm sure she'll come and see you"

"She will love you Edward. She always said that I would find someone like you, but I never believed her. She'll be happy to know that I found you"

I let a tear slip and buried my ac in the pillows as I collapsed on the bed. Ugh and so the hormones begin. Edward lay down next to me and began rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"I'm sorry I'm an emotional wreck already" I cried turning my head to face him

"No need to apologize Bella, its okay" he soothed

I wiped the rest of my tears away and leaned over to kiss him. I got closer and kissed him harder.

"I love you" he kissed my forehead

"I love you too"

"Bella I can't believe it another baby"

He placed his hand on my stomach and I placed mine on top of his.

"Let's hope for a boy this time. I would love a mini Edward" I laughed

"Oh god" he groaned

"Edward a baby!" I laughed "Wow it's finally sinking in"

He laughed at me and moved to hover over me.

He kissed my neck and I laughed

"Does that tickle?"

"Yes" I laughed more

He moved to my stomach and lifted up my shirt placing his lips on my still flat stomach.

"Another baby" he whispered

**I know it was short but I wanted to get another chapter up before I went back to school. I'll try and go back to updating once or twice a week. Please review if you want me to continue!**

**Oh and don't forget to cheek out all the pictures that I put up on my profile**

**LaurenXOXO**


	11. Stranger

**Sorry I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've just had a lot going on lately. School was cancelled these past two days because of the snow. So I had nothing to do but write. Hope you'll still read it even thought it's been a while.**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews!**

I walked down the stairs the next morning to see that my mom and Alice were sitting at the kitchen table talking about the party.

"Oh good, Bella, you're up" Alice said coming over to me and handing me a piece of paper

I looked down at it and saw it was a list of everything that we would need for the party. I sighed and looked up at them.

"Alice it's a family party we don't need all this stuff…plus we don't even know if anyone will be coming" I said walking over to the fridge and pulling out some orange juice.

"Bella I already started calling and everyone is so excited to come over and see you and Abby" my mom said

"Great" I mumbled taking a sip of my juice.

"Oh come on Bella it'll be fun" Alice told me

I went and sat down on a stool next to my mom and she pulled me into a hug

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked

"Fine, still no morning sickness but that's a good thing I guess" I shrugged that was the one thing about being pregnant that I could live without.

"Where are Edward and my granddaughter?"

"Edward's taking a shower and Abby is still sleeping" I said "she was up again all night and so was I"

"Bella you really should be sleeping. You're pregnant and shouldn't be up all night. Let Edward take care of her" she scolded me

"That's what I tell her"

I turned around to see Edward in the doorway his hair still wet from the shower.

"She's very stubborn" he continued

He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. I tried to pull him in longer but he pulled away chuckling.

"Okay so what are you ladies up to?" he asked looking at the piece of paper that I still had in my hand.

"The list of things we're going to need for the party" I sighed

I walked over to the sink and rinsed out my cup. Edward followed and pulled out the cereal and I bowl while I got the milk out.

"Renee we should start shopping soon, we could leave in…" Alice was saying but I cut her off.

"Guys I don't really want to go out"

"Don't worry Bella we'll take care of everything. Your only job is to show up" Alice said

I nodded and sat down to eat my cereal. Edward came and sat down behind me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Okay Alice what do say we get this show on the road and head out" my mom said getting up

"You're leaving right now. It's only…" I looked up at the clock "9 o'clock in the morning"

"Got to start early Bella" she smirked walking over to hug me "give my granddaughter a kiss when she wakes up"

"Sure thing"

She grabbed her purse and followed Alice out the door. I turned towards Edward and smirked.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked seductively

"I know what you're thinking but I have something planned for us today" he kissed the top of my head.

"Like what?" I asked

"You'll see" he whispered

"Since Abby is asleep maybe we could go upstairs and just relax for a little while"

"Sure I would love to. Are you done eating?" he asked reaching for my bowl

"Yeah, I got it Edward" I got up and walked around him to the sink.

"I'll be upstairs" he said walking up the steps.

I quickly rinsed out my bowl and stuck it back in the cabinet. I walked up the stairs and saw Edward lying on the bed. I could hear Abby's breathing on the monitor, indicating that she was still asleep. I climbed onto the bed and sat straddling Edward. I placed my hands on his shoulders and started massing his muscles. He let out a groan and I smiled.

"You have no idea how good that feels" he moaned

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled

"Yes I do"

He suddenly turned over so he was lying on his back but so I was still straddling him. He placed his hands on my stomach and carefully pressed down. He gasped.

What's wrong?" I panicked

"Nothing, give me your hand" he said

He grasped my hand and placed it where his was still resting. He pushed down and I could feel it.

"Do you feel that?" he asked

I nodded. My stomach was hard but if you pushed down you could feel where our baby was. I leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" and he leaned up to kiss me again, this time longer

"I can't believe how long she's sleeping for"

"Aren't you tired? You've pretty much been up all night with her" he asked stroking my face

"Surprisingly I'm not" I shrugged "I should probably wake her up soon so she can eat"

Edward's phone rang loudly and I jumped. He laughed and reached to pick it up.

"Hello" he said

It was silent for a couple of minutes before Abby started crying. The phone must have waked her up. He handed the phone to me and got up to get her.

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Oh Bella everyone called and said they're coming. Isn't that great news" my mom yelled into the phone.

"Yeah mom that's great. And when we having this little party?" I asked

They kept taking about it but yet I've never heard of a date or time. All I knew was that I as going to wake up one morning and there would be a party going on downstairs. I laughed as I waited for her to answer.

"This Saturday"

I froze this Saturday was she crazy? Today was Wednesday and more than half of my family came from out of state.

"Mom don't you think that's a little too soon. I mean not everybody will make it here"

"Don't worry sweetheart they will all make it in time" she calmed me "We'll be home soon"

"Okay bye"

Edward walked through the door holding our sleeping angel.

"I thought she woke up?"

"I think the phone just scared her. She went right back to sleep as soon as I picked her up.

He lay back down on the bed with her lying on his chest and threw her baby blanket around her. I placed his phone back on the night table and looked up at him. I smiled when I saw him playing with her little fingers.

"My mom wants the party Saturday" I told him

He looked up at me shocked

"This Saturday?"

I nodded but then it turned into a full out groan. I heard him chuckle.

"Well that certainly is soon" he said

"I know"

"Once she waked up I'm taking you out so be ready"

"Edward where are we going?"

"Out" was all he said

I sighed and got up off the bed to go and get ready. I took a quick shower and dressed quickly. When I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Edward putting Abby into her seat.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure"

We pulled up in front of- to my surprise- a decent looking restaurant. I got out of the car as Edward grabbed Abby out of the back. He pulled her blanket up to her chin to keep the breeze from blowing on her. He took my hand and we walked into the restaurant.

"How many?" the man at the podium said

"Two" I answered "And I baby"

"Right this way" he lead us into a back table that had a little high chair we could rest her baby seat in. Edward thanked him and set the seat in the chair. We each slid in on each side of the booth and he grabbed my hand. The waiter came over and took our orders. Abby was getting fussy so I reached over and unstrapped her from her seat. She didn't calm down at all. If anything she cried louder.

"Edward I'm going to go walk around. I'll be right back"

"Be careful please"

I just walked away from him and out the door. Maybe she just wanted fresh air. She was still crying so I bounced her up and down against me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw some guy watching me, he looked kind of annoyed. I looked away and stepped away from him and closer to the door. He took a step closer and took a better look at me. When I looked up at him again I saw that his eyes were blood red. That could only mean one thing. Now I was really freaked out. Without a second glance back I cradled Abby more closely to me and bolted back in the restaurant and over to Edward. He looked up immediately.

"What Happened?" He asked

"Edward there was some man outside with red eyes, he was watching me and I got really scared" I rushed out

He looked around and pulled out his phone before getting up. I grabbed onto his arm.

"No, please, stay" I whimpered

"Bella I'll be right back, call Emmett and Jasper and tell them to get here fast" he threw the phone on the table before rushing out of the restaurant.

I quickly dialed the number and he picked up on the first ring.

"What's up?" he laughed into the phone

"Emmett you and Jasper have to come here fast there was a vampire here and he was watching Abby and I and…"

"Where are you?" he interrupted me

"I don't know we're at some restaurant. I didn't look at the name"

"Where's Edward?"

"He ran out" I told him

"Okay just stay put we'll be right there" he said before he hung up

I sighed in relief. I placed her pacifier in her mouth and she quieted down. The waiter came back with my food and drink but I ate slowly. Suddenly not hungry. I looked up and saw him.

The vampire with blood red eyes just walked through the door.

**Hope it was long enough for you. Again sorry about the long wait. I hope this chapter made up for it.**

**I'll try and post as soon as possible**

**Oh did anyone see the 1****st**** Breaking Dawn picture? I flipped out.**

**Anyway let's try for 15 reviews this time**

**LaurenXOXO**


	12. Plans

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys. I tried to make this one a little longer, so I hope you all approve if it. Hopefully the story is a little more interesting now. Ii now have a story plan so I should be updating more now.**

**Thanks guys**

I immediately coughed on my food but quickly covered my mouth, trying not to make a scene. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. The vampire was looking around the restaurant, for me I guessed, and then he sniffed the air. He spotted me and started walking closer. I froze and placed Abby in her car seat. I wrapped the blanket around her so she was barely visible. I placed her seat behind me in the booth so she was out of view. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Bella, it's just me love"

I turned around and was face to face with Edward as he was leaning down in front of me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Are you okay?" he asked stroking my face

I just looked around scared and thankfully I didn't seem him anymore.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked panicked

I still couldn't find my voice so I just shook my head back and forth

"Bella talk to me" he pleaded

"He…he…was…" I stuttered not really getting words out

Edward could tell I wasn't going to talk.

"Come here" he pulled me into his arms and I saw Emmett and Jasper walk in.

"We lost him" Jasper said

Suddenly I found my voice but spoke softly.

"He was in here, he was walking towards me so I was trying to hide Abby and when you tapped me on the shoulder I thought it was him" I blurted out

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I should have been in here" he whispered

"Can we just go home? I feel kind of sick" I asked

"Yes, let's get you home" he kissed my forehead as he pulled away getting up to go pay the waiter for my uneaten food.

I sat up more and untangled my daughter from the mess of blankets. I wiped away the tears that I didn't know had fallen.

"Bells we're not going to let anything happen to you or Abby" Emmett said coming over a wrapping me into a hug.

"I know I was just a little shaken up" I admitted

Edward came back and reached behind me to grab her car seat.

"Emmett, Jasper, guard her. I don't know where this guy is" he warned

They both nodded and took either side of me as we exited the restaurant. Once outside I looked around but saw no sign of him. We all made it safety to the car and Emmett and Jasper slid in the back with Abby. _Extra safety_ I thought. Edward grabbed my hand and we were off. Once on the road Abby started fussing and eventually started to cry.

"Jasper she's probably hungry. Could you grab the bottle from the baby bag?"

"Yeah sure" he said reaching for it

Since he was sitting next to her, he placed the bottle in her mouth and fed her. Once I knew she was content, I kept my eyes glued on the window. Ever since I was a little girl and living with my mom I've always had this fear of looking out the car window and seeing some creepy figure chasing the car. But luckily when I looked out the window now that wasn't the case.

"Bella are you alright sweetheart?" Edward asked taking me out of my daydream

"I think" I said not taking my eyes off the passing trees

"Let's just get you settled when we get home and maybe you should take a nap. All this stress can't be good for you"

"I know maybe that's why I'm feeling tired" I said yawning

Instead of overreacting over my heath he just nodded and kept his eyes on the road. When we made it to the house it was just like before. Edward grabbed the car seat and Jasper and Emmett guarded me into the house. Thankfully no one else was home so without a glance at anyone I walked up the stairs.

"See if you can get in touch with Carlisle or Alice. Tell them what's going on and to get her quick. I want to start a search for him. I have no idea who this is and I don't want Bella or Abby alone till we figure out more about our mystery guest" Edward rambled before following me up the stairs.

I wondered to the bed and sprawled out on top of it. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward lift Abby from the seat and walk to the nursery.

"Stop" I called out

"Bella what is it?"

"I want her in here while I'm sleeping in case something happens" I explained

"Bella nothing is going to happen. She's right in the other room. I can get to her in one second if needed"

Okay I knew I was being stupid, but I was scared. I wanted her next to me where I knew she would be safe. Edward saw I wasn't going to give in, so he placed our baby on the bed next to me. She looked at me and giggled her baby laugh which caused me to laugh.

"You're growing up so fast" I whispered my hand playing with her fingers

She laughed again and pulled her hand out of mine and slapped it against my face. My nose scrunched up as I pulled her hand away, rubbing my nose.

"Ow" I whined

"Are you okay" Edward laughed joining us on the bed

"Yes" I answered running my hand through Edward's hair

I closed my eyes and my arm went over my baby and I fell into a deep slumber.

**Edward's POV**

Once Bella closed her eyes and her heavy breathing began, I could tell she was going to be out for a while. I sat on the bed watching Abby for a little while.

"Mommy needs some rest" I told her "she's really stressed out"

She yawned and I knew she was tired too. I rubbed my hand over her stomach and hummed Bella's lullaby. With one final yawn she fell into slumber along side her mother. I smiled at my two girls sleeping peacefully. The door opened downstairs and I heard Carlisle come in. I grabbed some pillows and made a barrier under Abby so she couldn't roll off the side of the bed. I pulled the blanket over them both, gave them a kiss, and headed out of the room shutting the light and door behind me. I walked down the stairs and Carlisle caught my grim expression.

"Alright what happened?" He asked

"There was a vampire at the restaurant and he was taunting Bella. I have no idea who it was or what he wants" I told him

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, Bella's just really shaken up" I told him

"Okay and we have no idea who this guy is. But I'm assuming he's not like us?"

"No, he's a nomad. That I know for a fact" I ran a hand through my hair

"Well we can…" Carlisle was cut off when a shrill cry sounded from upstairs

"I'll be right back" I said darting up the stairs

Bella was actually sleeping soundly and I didn't want her to wake up. I opened the door and walked over to the bed. Bella was still asleep and Abby was half asleep. By the sound of her cry, I could tell she just wanted to be picked up. She was so spoiled. I cradled her in my arms and hushed her as I bounced. She fell back to sleep quickly but I couldn't put her down. I was too weak for that. So instead I grabbed her pacifier and blanket and walked down the stairs.

"Okay so where were we?" I said

"As I was saying all we can really do is hope for the best. When Alice gets home we'll have her keep an eye out. Then when we find him, we ask questions. What about the party?" he asked

"It's still on. I think it would be good for Bella, to get her mind off this whole thing. I've never seen her that scared"

"She's a mother now Edward. I think she was more scared for Abby's safety than her own" his eyes on the sleeping baby

"Isn't she always?" I scolded

"She is, but that's what makes her Bella"

"I'd call Alice but there isn't much that she can do right now and I don't want to interrupt their shopping"

Abby fussed again and I held the pacifier to her mouth, shushing her. She fell right back to sleep. I really didn't know what to do. I wanted to take action and fight this guy but I knew that would get us nowhere. Carlisle left to go to his office and reached over for the TV remote. It's been ages since I watched the news. Trying to get my mind off things Jasper walked in and sat on the couch next to me.

"Edward I know that you're stressed but…"

"Of course I'm stressed Jasper. She was terrified today and I wasn't even there. I feel awful. What if something happened? What if I didn't get to her in time? We were right outside the restaurant while he was in there with them"

"Edward, they're here and they're safe. Nothing happened to them and we did get there in time" Jasper stated in the positive "Stop blaming your self for this"

I just ignored him and turned back to the TV.

"You know Alice says to me every night how happy she for you two. She sees how happy you guys are too" he said trying to change the subject

"I am very happy" I smiled up at him

"Do you think that Alice feels jealous?" he asked "I mean she's never mentioned it but I can tell she feels sad some times. I can see it in her eyes"

"Jasper its Alice. She always keeps her feelings to herself. She always tries to stay happy. But you know her better then anyone" I told him

The car pulled up and Alice and Renée came in carrying tons of bags"

"Guys were home" Alice whispered seeing Abby asleep in my arms

"Hi guys"

I heard Bella get up and run to the bathroom. It sounded like she was getting sick. I hurriedly placed Abby in Jasper's arms. I made sure she stayed asleep before darting upstairs. I ran into our bathroom and saw Bella leaning over the toilet. I leaned down next to her and rubbed her back. Once she was done she got up and rinsed her mouth out.

"Are you okay?" I asked kissing her

"Yep, and do the morning sickness begins" she whined

"In the afternoon I laughed

**Please review. I want to see if we can break 200 reviews. I think I need like 8 reviews to do that, so please review and I'll try to update soon.**

**LaurenXOXO**


	13. Worst nightmare

**Hey guys I'm making this chapter really long because it's was my b-day Wednesday and I was feeling generous, ha-ha. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and before I forget, thanks for getting me to my 200 reviews goal. That meant **

**So much to me. My ultimate goal is to get more reviews than "Impossible Miracle." So keep that in mind.**

**Edward's POV**

Bella threw up two more times before her stomach finally settled. She pushed away from me and lay on the bathroom rug that was on the floor. She must have been enjoying the coolness of the tile floor. But then against I felt just like that, so maybe that wasn't it. She closed her eyes and right then I could tell that she still tired. I moved over to her and ran my hand over her cheek. She felt warmer than normal. I prayed to god that she didn't get sick. That was the last thing that she needed.

"Bella I know you're tired but you shouldn't sleep on the floor" I said starting to pick her up.

She moved away from me. "Please don't I'm comfortable here. Plus if I get sick again I won't have to go very far" she mumbled already half asleep.

"Bella come on" I pleaded

"No, now let me sleep"

Sighing, I got up. I couldn't say no to her.

"Fine but at least let me give you a blanket and pillow. The last thing you need is to catch a cold or mess up your neck"

I walked into the bedroom and grabbed the throw blanket on the bed along with her pillow. I threw the blanket over her and she slipped the pillow under her head.

"Have a nice nap" I smiled shutting off the light

She was already to out of it to answer. As I walked out of the room I came face to face with Renée.

"Hello Edward, I heard Bella get sick. Is she alright?"

"Yeah she's fine"

"Okay well I'm off to the shower. Let me know if she needs me" she walked into the bathroom

I walked back down the stairs and was relieved to see the Abby was still sleeping in my brother's arms.

"Is she alright?" Carlisle asked, worry in his voice

"She's fine but I can now say that morning sickness has begun. She's sleeping on the bathroom floor"

"The bathroom floor?" he laughed

"She wouldn't let me bring her to the bed"

Renée and Alice walked into the room with smiled on their faces. Now it was time to talk to Alice.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a minute outside?" I asked

"Sure" she said walking outside with me following

"What happened when I was gone? Everyone seems to be… I don't know…edgy? Did I miss something?"

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary? Anything at all?" I asked desperately

"No why?" She asked

"Alice, a vampire was following Bella today. We don't know who it was or what he wants. All I know is we couldn't track him afterwards. He almost…' I couldn't finish

"He almost what Edward? You can tell me."

I sank down to my knees

"He almost got to them; he almost put his hands on her. Alice the look in her eyes… she was so scared. I've never seen her so scared before." I told her

Alice wrapped her small arms around me and pulled me to her.

"Edward, you got to them and they're fine; they're safe" she said "where is Bella?"

"Sleeping on the bathroom floor upstairs"

"On the floor?" she asked

"Don't ask" I laughed

"I'll keep an eye out" she winked before getting up "Now stop moping and help us decorate."

As I got up something caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw a figure run into the woods. I turned to Alice before darting off towards him. I was going to end this.

"Go upstairs and watch Bella" I said, knowing she could still hear me

I ran faster than I ever thought possible, pushing my legs to run faster and faster. I stopped suddenly and sniffled the air. Nothing

"Damn it"

I started running back to the house when I smelled it again. I ran towards the house and threw the door to meet the eyes of my very surprised family.

"I lost his scent again he's near the house as I speak"

Carlisle and Emmett darted out of the house and I up the stairs. Bella was still sleeping and Alice was sitting next to her. I leaned down next to Bella and woke her up

"What Edward? I was sleeping"

"Bella he's here, near the house. I need you to wake up"

She sat up immediately and looked around the house. She got up and headed down the stairs. I put my hand to stop her.

"Edward let me go my baby is downstairs!" she yelled and I was actually scared

"You need to stay up here Alice will go get her"

I turned my attention to Alice and saw a blank expression her face. She was having a vision. _"He was quickly approaching the house and wasted no time running in and through the door. He came face to face with Abby and Bella" _seeing as I wasn't paying attention Bella ran around me and out the door. Alice and I ran after her. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my worst nightmare. Jasper was standing with his back to us on the other side of the room. I figured he was keeping Abby out of view. But what really scared me was Bella standing there not more then two feet away from him. I quickly went around her, pulling her behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is not important" he hissed

He walked over to me so he was in my face. I pushed Bella back more.

"What do you want" I hissed back pushing him back

"I come to bear a message"

"From who?" I growled

"That much I cannot say. I'll I can say is that they know about the child you're carrying. Keep an eye out" he said looking towards Bella

"Did you just threaten her?" I asked, my anger taking the best of me

I charged towards him and he turned the other way. I grasped his arm and spun him. As I was doing so his arm came in contact with Bella's she screamed and fell to the floor. I froze, just staring at her for a second. Carlisle ran over to her while I finished this. I tackled him to the ground and bit into his shoulder. He screamed in pain but got right back up. He clawed at me and punctured my skin. Emmett and Jasper came out and pulled him off me.

"Go be with Bella we got this" Emmett told me, pushing me to the house

I ran in and saw Bella cradling our screaming daughter on the couch and Carlisle bandaging her arm. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Let me see"

She lifted her arm and placed it in my hands. I ran my hand over the cut and she looked up at me.

"Edward I'm alright" she said stroking my cheek

She stopped when she felt the scratches on my face.

"Edward he hurt you" she observed

"I'm alright" I promised her

Carlisle finished wrapping a bandage around her and turned to look at me.

"His cuts are already healing Bella; he'll be fine"

She finally nodded and I looked down at our daughter. She was still struggling in Bella's arms. I stroked her cheek and hushed her. Bella wrapped the blanket around her and stood up.

"I'm going to go help them outside" I told her walking out of the room

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Edward walked out the door and turned my full attention to my daughter. She has been screaming ever since Edward tackled the vampire out the door. I bounced her up and down trying to calm her down. Nothing was working so I opted to feed her. I walked up the stairs and into the nursery. I quickly pulled down my top and tried to feed her. I held her head and guided her towards me, but she was having none of it.

"Come on sweetheart, tell mommy what's wrong" I pleaded

There was a knock on the door and my mom poked her head in

"Hi sweetheart"

"Hi mom"

"I heard her crying are you having issues?" she asked

"A little, she won't stop crying but she won't eat" I explained

"Let me see her" she said holding her arms out

I placed my baby in her arms and got up from the chair.

"Mom I'm going to go see where Edward went. I'll be right back" I said

She just nodded and sat down in the rocking chair. I smiled at them and walked back down the stairs. I smelt smoke and heard everyone talking outside so I followed the sound of their voices. I saw a think cloud of black smoke rise into the air. I shuddered at the thought of that being our vampire 'friend'.

"My mom has Abby; she's trying to calm her down. She didn't want to eat so…"

I stopped talking when I saw their expressions.

"Edward is everything okay out here?" I asked

Everyone turned towards me and Edward walked over pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry everything's fine" he promised

I looked up at the smoke and shuddered again.

"Edward you killed him, how are we going to figure out who sent the message"

"That's not important, what is, is that I keep you both safe"

I reached up to touch the scratches on his that were now barley there. He pulled my hand away, kissing it.

"How's you arm?" he asked grasping it lightly

"It's fine, it was just a scratch" I assured him

"Why don't you go check on our baby and I'll finish up out here"

"Will you come lay with me afterwards?" I asked

"Absolutely" he whispered pecking me on the lips

I walked up the steps and immediately heard Abby crying. Why wasn't she asleep yet? I walked into the room and saw no sight of my mom or Abby.

"Mom?" I called out

I walked into the bathroom thinking she was in there but she wasn't.

"Mom?" I called out again

Still no answer.

I walked into the nursery. Maybe she asleep in the rocking chair. I saw the mobile going on the crib and Abby in it. When I looked around the room my heart stopped at was before my eyes. My mom was lying on the floor and it didn't look like she was breathing. I couldn't move for a second as I stared at her. Finally I leaned down next to her and started crying. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"Edward oh god Edward please help!" I yelled in fear

**Okay next chapter up real soon, let's try for q5 reviews this time! Hope it was long enough for you.**

**LaurenXOXO**


	14. Something's wrong

I was still frozen in shock. My shaking hands hovered over her body.

"Edward" I yelled again

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and the door opened.

"Oh god" he whispered I felt arms around my waist pulling me away.

"Carlisle" Edward yelled

Edward cradled me to him, pulling my face into his chest. I heard more footsteps but didn't want to move my head from his chest.

"Edward, get her out of here, Alice get my bag" Carlisle whispered to them.

I was too shocked to realize what was going on, but I know that Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed. He rocked me back and forth, stroking my arms up and down.

"Bella what happened?" he asked

"I…was trying to find them…and wa…walked into the room and found her on the…" I couldn't finish.

"I'll go get you some water" he said leaving me on the bed

I got up, shakily, and walked back to the doorway of the nursery. I saw Alice sitting behind Carlisle who was working over my mother. Esme was changing Abby's diaper. No one seemed to notice me. I let out a whimper and all eyes turned towards me.

"Oh Bella" Esme sighed sadly

She walked over to me, handing me my daughter while guiding me out of the room. I turned around and faced Edward who had a glass of water in his hands.

"Here sweetheart" he handed me the water

Carlisle picked up my mother and walked out of the room

"We need to get her to the hospital" he said walking down the stairs

I followed and so did Edward.

"Edward stay here please, I want to go on my own"

"Bella are you sure?" he looked at me like I was crazy, but right now I just wanted to be alone with my mother.

I nodded "Please stay here with Abby. I'll call you when everything gets settled"

"Call me as soon as you can, if I don't hear from you in 45 minutes I'm coming to the hospital. Got it?"

"Yes" I kissed him hard and hugged him to me

Kissing Abby once more on the forehead, I passed her to her father. I followed Carlisle out to the car.

"Bella" Edward said warningly

"I know 45 minutes" and sat in the front seat while he laid her in the back.

"Bella she's going to be okay, I'll make sure of it" he promised

"I was so scared, when I found her on the floor, she looked dead" I cried

"Bella I'll make sure she has the best care"

I turned my head to look in the back seat where my mother was lying. Her breath was ragged but at least she was breathing. I breathed heavily and wiped away my last tear.

"I know"

We made to the hospital quickly but I made no move to get out as I watched Carlisle grab my mother.

"Bella are you coming?" he asked

"In a minute" I said looking up at him

He nodded and continued to carry my mom into the hospital. I didn't want to be in there with all the commotion going on. I just wanted to see her in a bed and resting. I flipped open my phone and smiled at the picture that was on it. It was of Edward, Abby, and I right after I gave birth to her. I looked absolutely awful but it was all worth it. I placed my hand on my stomach. I cramp racked through me and I gasped. I thought maybe I was hungry. I haven't eaten all day. I shrugged it off and walked into the hospital.

"Excuse me" I said to the woman at the desk "My mother was just brought in here, her name is Renée Dwyer. Is she in a room yet?"

"Yes dear she's in room 312. Just walk right through the doors and to your left"

"Thank you" I told her

I took my time walking to the room but when I finally got there I was surprised to see that she was sitting up. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Hi mom"

"Oh sweetheart come here" I pulled her into a hug and sat on the end of the bed

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked

"Not sure, he took some test then left" she stroked my hair "Baby you really don't need to be here, I'll be fine and Carlisle called Phil, he should be here soon"

"I want to stay" I told her

"Okay, where's Edward? He follows you around everywhere"

"He's coming later on, I told him to stay home. Mom you scared me. I found you on the floor. I thought you were… dead" I cried chocking on the last word

"I'm sorry baby" she hugged me closer

"Do they know what's wrong?"

"No, no one would tell me. I swear it's nothing serious, more like a fainting spell" she tried to brush it off

"Mom" I whined

"Hush, no more" she interrupted

I just lay in her arms and it felt like I was a little girl again. I missed just lying in her arms, not having to worry about anything. After I while I sat up and pulled out my phone.

"I should probably call Edward, let him know what's going on"

"Tell him to bring my grandbaby, I miss her"

I nodded and walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. He picked up in the first ring.

"Hi love" he said

"Hi"

"Is everything alright, how's is she?" he asked

I sighed "she's fine right now, she's awake but they don't know what's wrong I can't find Carlisle anywhere"

"Okay I'm on my way"

"Don't forget Abby, my mom wants to see her and bring some pajamas for me. I'm spending the night here"

"Bella you shouldn't…"

"Edward I'm spending the night here"

I'll be right there" he said then hung up

My stomach felt uneasy again but I ignored it, I'll tell Edward later on when my mom falls asleep. There's no need to worry her. I walked back into the room and saw my mom watching me.

"Come here sweetheart" she said

I crawled up in her arms again and closed my eyes; before I knew it I was asleep.

**Edward's POV**

I was so relieved when Bella called me but a little worried about her. She sounded upset but wasn't telling me what. I went into the drawer and grabbed Bella a pair of pajamas as well as myself. I wasn't going to let her spend the night at the hospital alone. I ran into the nursery and grabbed the baby bag that Bella had packed in case of an emergency.

"Guys I'm going to head down to the hospital" I told my family

"Do you want us to come with you?" Esme asked sweetly

"No, I think Bella rather be alone, I don't even think she wants me there but she knows she has no choice" I laughed

"Do you want us to baby-sit?" Rosalie asked sounded hopeful

"Renee wants to see her" I said

She just nodded a pout forming on her face. I placed her in the seat and strapped her in.

"Edward, be careful out there, it's snowing and a little slippery" Esme warned

I nodded towards her and carefully walked out to the car. It was a little slippery but nothing too bad.

"Are you ready to go see mommy and grandma?" I cooed strapping her in the car.

I started the car and drove at an unusually slow pace, the roads were slippery. I wasn't worried for myself slipping on the roads, I was more worried about someone else slipping and bumping into us. Once I safely got to the hospital and got Abby out of the seat, I found Carlisle at the front desk.

"Carlisle" I called

His head snapped towards mine as he caught sight of me. He leaned down so he could see Abby.

"What room are they in?" I asked

"Room 312"

I ran to the room and knocked on the door. A very quiet 'come in' sounded and I walked into the room.

"Oh Edward" Renée beamed happy to see me"

She was sitting up in bed reading a book and I smiled at who was lying in her arms. Bella was fast asleep, and it didn't look like she was awaking anytime soon.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked

"Much better, they brought a cot. I told them that you guys were probably spending the night"

"Yeah, we are, if that's okay?"

"Oh that's fine. I called Phil and Charlie and they could probably get here around 4 in the morning, but I told them it wasn't worth it because Bella was staying"

"Speaking of Bella, I guess she passed out" I laughed watching her breathe

"She's exhausted. Now give me my grandbaby"

I laughed and propped Abby's seat on the bed. I pulled down the cot and started unpacking our bags. I had brought tons of blankets and pillows. Good thing because the cot came with one thin sheet and a dirty pillow. Plus if I was going to pretend to sleep, I needed to pack for two.

"Edward the couch pulls out too if you want to make the cot bigger"

I nodded and moved the couch next to the cot while pulling it out. It looked like we made our own room. Iran into the bathroom and unpacked everything else. Once I was done I walked back to the main room and smiled when I saw Renée cooing at Abby. Bella looked a little uncomfortable so I decided to move her. I lifted her up easily in my arms and moved her to the cot. She stirred but didn't wake.

"Edward why don't you get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on her"

"Are you sure?" I asked

Obviously I wasn't going to sleep.

"Yes"

I nodded and moved to lay on the pull out couch next to Bella. She immediately reacted and turned so she was facing towards me. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. I focused on Bella's breathing. My hand moved to rest on her stomach and I smiled when I felt her baby bump starting to grow. She was only a month along but sure enough our baby was growing. My eyes flickered opened and moved to where Renée was basically asleep. I immediately got up. I didn't want her sleeping with Abby still lying with her And Abby should probably be taking a nap. I cradled her in my arms and kissed her forehead. I went to the wall and shut off the lights before returning to the bed. I placed Abby in between Bella and I and she gurgled placing her hand on Bella's face. I laughed and moved her hand.

"Mommy's sleeping" I whispered

I soon as I said the word mommy she smiled big. She loved her mommy as did I. I moved my hand to move a piece of Bella's hair from her face. She breathed heavily and scrunched up her nose. With Abby wrapped in the blanket I closed my eyes again and just thought. I can't believe Bella was giving me another baby to love. We thought our chances of having a baby would never happen and now we were going to have two angels. I just hope that Bella would be able to handle all this stress. I mean being pregnant, taking care of Abby, her mom in the hospital, and the upcoming party.(Renée wouldn't let us cancel on account of her) think I had my eyes closed but when I opened them again Abby was still wide awake and looking at me.

"You, little one, are supposed to be napping"

I leaned down and blew on her stomach. Bella stretched and opened her eyes.

"Edward?" she whispered

"Yes sweetheart?" I said

"How long was I asleep?" she yawned

"A couple of hours but I think someone misses you"

She turned her head to Abby and reached over to pick her up. As she was doing so she stopped. She put her down and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Bella what is it?" I asked "Are you okay?" I panicked

"No"

* * *

**Sorry for such the long wait everyone. I was wondering if anyone had any information about the Water for Elephants red carpet. It's Rob's new movie and the premiere is happening in New York. I want to go but don't know how to get tickets or plan anything like that. If anyone has any info at all, it would be most appreciated. Please email me ASAP.**

**Oh yeah and please review**

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	15. Taking it easy

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock!**

Edward ran out of the room and my hand stayed glued to my stomach. I was only a month, what was wrong? Then a horrible thought popped into my head. What if I was having a miscarriage? I started crying harder not caring who heard me. Edward came back with Carlisle and leaned down in front of me. Edward looked even more panicked-if that was possible- when he saw that I was crying. I wanted to tell them that I wasn't in pain anymore just that I was scared something was wrong. But I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella look at me" Carlisle pleaded "What hurts?"

I couldn't answer him so instead he just picked me up like a dad would pick up his daughter and ran out of the room. Surprisingly Edward didn't follow I guessed he was staying with the baby. Carlisle brought me into a room with an ultrasound machine and quickly set it up. I just continued to cry my hand never moving from stomach, I was too scared too. Edward walked in and right over to me. I didn't acknowledge him though I just looked straight ahead. He brought his hand up so he was stroking my hair.

"Miscarriage" I whispered

He took in a sharp breath.

"Bella listen to me you are not having a miscarriage, I can assure of that" Carlisle said in a stern voice

"How do you know?" Edward asked him

"She's not bleeding, Edward help her up on the table"

He grasped me under my legs and back and hoisted me up on the table. Carlisle lifted my shirt up and squirted the gel on my stomach. He moved the wand around and then flipped on the switch. What came on the screen was not expected. Nothing appeared, it didn't even look like I was pregnant, yet you could hear its little heartbeat.

"Why can't I see him?" I panicked

They didn't answer me instead Carlisle moved to rest his hands on my stomach and pressed down.

"Does that hurt?" he asked

"No, what's wrong with my baby?" I cried

"Edward come here"

He obeyed and his hands replaced Carlisle's as he pressed down on my stomach.

"Please tell me what's wrong" I begged

Carlisle flipped off the machine and Edward helped me sit up, joining me on the table. I leaned into him as I watched Carlisle pulled up a chair and sat in front of us.

"What's wrong?" I said once again

"Bella before I tell you, believe me when I say that nothing is seriously wrong. The baby is simply not growing at the rate it's supposed to. Your body is not cooperating as well as I'd like it to" he said

"Is the baby healthy?" Edward asked resting his hand on my stomach

"As far as I can tell yes, but she's only a month so like you saw on the screen, there isn't much to see"

"Oh God" I cried and put my head in my hands

"So what do we do?" Edward asked

"I'm going to give you some vitamins to take, hopefully that will help keep the baby healthy until it decides to grow…"

"Hopefully" Edward repeated

"Edward I can't say anything is certain, you know that" then he looked at me "Bella you need to eat healthy. No more junk food at all, okay?"

I nodded and broke down again. My baby was sick and it was my entire fault.

"I'll got get your prescription ready" Carlisle said shutting the door behind him.

I was guessing us he was giving us some alone time. Giving us a chance to let the information sink in. Edward surprisingly didn't say a word as I hopped off the table. I was too scared to look into his eyes. But as I started walking I collapsed on the floor. Not because of physical pain but of emotional. I waited for Edward's arms to comfort me but they never did and at this point I didn't want anyone touching me, even him. I heard the door open and gasp.

"Alice don't, give her space" Edward said

So that's what he was doing, giving me space. I heard them sigh and start talking at vampire speed.

"Come on let's go check on Abby" he said before coming over to me "Do you want to be alone for a little while?"

I just nodded and kissed my head before getting up and leaving the room with Alice. I pulled myself off the floor and back to sit on the table. I lifted up my shirt and examined my baby bump. It was so small. I remember when I was pregnant with Abby I was huge. I wiped my eyes and back to the door. I know I told Edward I wanted to be alone but I wanted my baby more. I walked back to my mother's room and saw she was still asleep. Alice was reading a magazine and Edward was changing Abigail's diaper on the cot. He looked up when he saw me.

"Hi" he smiled

"Hi" I said back

He turned his head back to Abby kissing her bare stomach. She giggled kicking her little arms and legs. He sat her up against the pillows while placing a bottle in her mouth. He came over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay" he promised

"Can we please just stop talking about it?" I pleaded

"Of course. Carlisle came in and said that their going to let your mother go tomorrow"

"Really? That's great. Did they need me to sign anything?"

"No, Phil and Charlie are on their way" he said walking back over to the cot "Alice is going to take you and Abigail home while I get your prescription"

He leaned down to pick up the baby and burped her. He held her on his hip and kissed her forehead. She laid her head down on his shoulder and sucked her thumb. Great the thumb sucking phase.

"Okay let's go see mommy" he said walking over to me

Her little arms reached out for me and I took her in my arms. She clung to me and Edward placed a blanket around her.

"Come on I'll walk you out" he said

Alice already went out of the room with a baby bag on her shoulder. Edward grabbed the other bag and the seat. His arm wrapped around my waist as he led me out of the room shutting the door behind him. Once we were in the lobby we bumped into Phil and Charlie.

"Oh hey guys, are you leaving?" Phil asked

"Yeah we've been here since yesterday afternoon and I think I should be getting the little home" I laughed

Charlie came over to me and wrapped me in a hug while giving Abby a kiss.

"Your mom said that you found her, you must've been scared"

"Yeah I was, but she's going to fine" I said shakily

All I wanted was to lie down and fall asleep. I was still a little shaken up from what happened earlier.

"Okay well we'll take it from here. Go home and get some rest"

I nodded and watched as they walked through the hospital corridor. Edward helped us get situated in the car then came round the front to give me a kiss.

"I'll be home in a little while" he promised

"Okay" I whispered

Before Alice started driving I watched Edward jumps into his car and drive off. Alice turned towards me with a sad expression as she started the car.

"Bella I know you don't want to talk about this but I had a vision" she said

"And?" I said turning towards her

"I don't see anything unusual. Both you and they baby are healthy, nothing to worry about" she shrugged

"How come your visions were off when I was pregnant with Abby? It was like you couldn't see us"

"I'm still not sure, I thought it was because of Abby but obviously that's not the case because I can see you both now"

The rest of the ride was quiet and it wasn't awkward at all. When we got home I was surprised to see the house decorated.

"What happened here?" I asked getting Abby out of the back

I held her on my hip while walking towards the house. Esme met us halfway and reached her arms out for Abby who reached for her in return. She held her on her hip like I did and kissed her head.

"We started decorating already it is Thursday" Alice laughed

"It's Thursday already?" I gasped

"Yes everyone will be here in 2 days" she laughed again

"Bella how's your mother?" Esme asked sweetly

"Good, she's being released tomorrow

"That's wonderful" she said placing Abby on the floor.

She immediately started crawling around. She was going to be walking soon; my baby was growing up so fast.

"Bella were going to finish decorating. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Esme asked

"Yes, I'll be fine"

I watched as she left the room Alice hot on her heels. I turned my head back to my daughter but she wasn't there. I stood up and saw her by the stairs.

"Abigail no" I yelled scared that she was going to get hurt

Thankfully Emmett was walking down the steps so he picked her up before she could climb up

"What are doing over here squirt?" he laughed

"I put her on the floor and she crawled over there"

"I guess it's time to start baby proofing the stairs now" Abby reached up to touch his nose and laughed.

"Where are you off to?" I asked

"Hunting with Rosalie"

He walked over and passed Abby to me.

"I'll see you guys later" he said closing the door behind him

I placed her back on the floor and sat on the couch reaching for her toy keys that were on the cushions. I handed them to her and they went right into her mouth. I flipped on the TV and waited for Edward to come home. Abby crawled over to the couch and climbed up on my leg. She let out scream, demanding my attention I leaned down to pick her up and laid her down on the couch.

"What mommy's right here" I ran my fingertips up her stomach and she laughed

"Aww are you ticklish?" I laughed

I continued to tickle and kiss her when the door opened and Edward walked in with a bag in his hand. My vitamins I guessed. I placed Abby on the floor.

"Go get daddy" I said

She smiled and raced over to Edward who smiled and picked her up.

"How's my baby girl?" he kissed her cheek

"Dada"

**Hey everyone I'm going to be posting a new story soon**

**Bella gets into a car crash but Edward isn't able to protect her. She's in the hospital for a while and has to go though therapy. Bella only interacts with Edward; who feels guilty about the whole thing. Once she's released from the hospital she becomes depressed and is also terrified to step foot in a car again. Can Edward bring her out her state?**

**I know it might seem stupid but I wanted to give this a shot. So let me know what you think. Don't worry this story is nowhere near done, I just wanted to know what you think and if you'll read this if I post it. Next chapter will be the party.**

**LaurenXOXO**


	16. Party

**So sorry it took so long but I tried to make it really long, hope this made up for it**

She just said her first word. My baby said 'dada". Edward was just staring at her, happiness radiating off his face. He lifted her up in the air and she laughed.

"Oh my baby girl said her first word" he kissed all over her face

"I'll go get the camera"

We had gotten a camera a week after she was born. Alice had taken so many pictures of her as a newborn that we didn't feel the need to buy one. But now that Abby started to get older, Edward thought that we should get one to capture all her firsts. I ran up the stairs and into our closet to pull out the camera.

"Whoa, Bella, what's the rush?" Esme asked laughing

"Abby just said her first word!" I beamed

"She did?" she gushed as I ran down the stairs

Esme followed me down the stairs to find Edward still holding her and smiling huge.

"Did she say it again?"

He looked at me shook his head no. I frowned, of course, as soon as I get the camera she stops.

"Well I should probably figure this out in case she says it again" I muttered fumbling with the camera.

"Bella you're going to break something, let me see" he laughed

He passed Abigail to Esme and grabbed the camera from me. He laughed as he pressed one button.

"Just press the on button Bella" he said sarcastically

"Hey, I'm not good with technical stuff"

Esme placed Abby on the floor and she started to crawl around.

"Abby go get daddy" I said

She laughed and crawled over to where Edward was holding the camera.

"Edward hit record" I yelled and he laughed

"It's recording"

When Abby realized that Edward wasn't going to pick her up, she grabbed a fistful of his jeans.

"Dada" she said again and we all beamed

Edward leaned down to pick her up and kissed her face.

"That's my girl"

"Oh she's growing up so fast" Esme said sadly

We all cheered and clapped our hands. Abby was laughing as she clapped her hands together also. As I was clapping I got another sharp pain from my lower abdomen. I let out a little cry past my lips. Of course it didn't go unnoticed.

"Bella darling" Esme cried

Edward came over to me slowly (he was still holding Abby). He and Esme each grabbed one of my elbows and lowered me to the couch. Esme sat down and ran a hand through my hair. Edward placed Abby up on his knee as he bent in front of me and reached out to stroke my stomach. I pushed his hand away.

"I'm okay, I just need some space, please" I said looking up at them pleadingly leaning back against the couch. I hated be crowded around especially when I'm pregnant.

"Let me go get your vitamins" he said getting up

Esme's eyes widened

"What happened at the hospital Bella" she demanded angrily

"Nothing serious" I assured her

Edward came back and handed me 2 pills and a glass of orange juice. I looked up at him, question written all over my face.

"Orange juice?"

"It's better for you. Just drink it please" he said smiling

I took my vitamins, drank my juice, and passed my glass to Edward who placed it on the table. We looked back at Esme.

"Before I left for the hospital I felt kind of sick. Not like anything serious was wrong, just achy. When…"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?" Edward said sighing

"Because I didn't want you to worry" I said looking down

"Bella, you need to stop worry about me. If you feel the slightest bit off, you need to tell me. Understand?" he looked at me seriously

I nodded and continued "Well I was going to tell Edward when he showed up, but then I fell asleep. When I was picking up Abby I got a really sharp pain in my stomach. I thought I was a… I thought I was having…" I couldn't finish

Edward passed me Abby and sat me on his lap.

"She thought she was having a… miscarriage" he finished for me, but I cold tell he was having trouble saying the 'M' word. "When Carlisle checked her out he said that the baby wasn't growing right. It was small, but the heart beat was strong."

"Oh Bella" Esme gushed

"Everything should be fine as long as I don't pout too much strain on myself and that I need to eat a lot of healthy foods, no junk food"

"Well there goes all the party food. All that is cake, cookies, brownies, and soda"

"Oh my goes the party. What time is it?" I asked, completely forgetting

"Bella it's not till tomorrow" Edward assured me. "Maybe we can go out tomorrow before the party and get you some healthy foods. How does that sound?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Esme, do you want to come?" I asked her

"Oh, no thanks honey, I should probably get back to getting ready. You guys have fun" she smiled

Once Esme left the room Edward came over to me and pulled me in a hug. His arms wrapped tight around my back as he squeezed me to him.

"I love you…so much" he whispered

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, my hand coming up to touch his face.

"Hey, I'm okay" I whispered in his ear

He nodded and moved so I was lying on top of him on the couch. I rested my head on his chest so I could keep and eye on Abby as she crawled around. Edward's hands came to rest on my back as he moved his fingers up and down lightly. I yawned and let my eyes shut.

**Edward's POV**

I smiled as Bella fell asleep against my chest. I debated on whether to move her but I figured she'd be comfortable. Abby was climbing towards the stairs and I panicked, whispering for Esme. She walked into the room and smiled when she us.

"Can you watch her until Bella wakes up, I don't want to move her?" I whispered

"Sure" she said picking up Abby "Let's go wait for Aunt Alice and Rosalie outside" she cooed shutting the door behind her.

I grabbed the blanket of the back of the couch and laid it over Bella. I too closed my eyes, just enjoying the silence. Usually Bella moved a lot when she slept, but I swear if it wasn't for her breathing, you could say she looked dead. My fingers continued to run along her back in a soothing motion. The door opened and Emmett and Jasper flooded into the house. Loudly I may add. Bella flinched slightly from the noise but didn't wake up. I pulled the blanket closer around her and glared at my brothers.

"Guys she's sleeping" I hissed

"She's always sleeping" Emmett laughed rolling his eyes

"She had a long day and I want her asleep as long as possible" they just didn't get it

"Whatever where's Abby-boo? I want to play football with her"

I panicked, knowing him; he really would play football with her.

"Emmett no" I said sternly

He just smiled and bolted out the door. Very carefully I moved out from beneath Bella kissing her forehead. Once I made sure she was comfortable and didn't wake up, I ran outside after him. When I got out there Emmett had Abby in his arms and was bouncing her. Alice and Rosalie pulled up in the car just as Carlisle, Phil, Charlie, and Renée pulled up behind them. Alice and Rosalie stepped out of the car with tons of bags.

"We got more to decorate" they cheered

How much stuff do we need?

"Guys just are quiet when you walk in, Bella's sleeping on the couch" I warned them

They ignored me and just walked in the house.

"Guys" I hissed

"I know I know relax" Alice said

Phil was helping Renée out of the car slowly.

"Phil I'm fine, I don't need any help"

He ignored her and continues to help. She rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Edward, where's my baby?" she asked and I knew she meant Bella

"She's sleeping on the couch"

"Really? Wow that girl can sleep, she was asleep the last time I saw her" she laughed

"She had a long day" I muttered under my breath so she couldn't hear me. Bella and I both agreed that we weren't going to tell them about what happened. There was no need to worry them.

Once they were out of hearing range Carlisle came over to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"How are you guys holding up?"

"Fine, she had another incident while you were gone. Esme had a panic attack"

"Is Bella alright?" he asked

"Yeah she's fine" I assured him

I looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds begin to cover it. Emmett was still holding Abby. She whimpered and reached out for me. I took her into me arms and held her close. Great, she was a daddy's girl already. The clouds opened up and it started to downpour. I ran into the house before Abby got wet.

"That was close" I laughed

My eyes flickered to the couch, making sure Bella was still asleep.

"Edward we could really use our help" I heard Esme whisper from the kitchen

"Yeah just let me put Abby down for a nap first"

Without waiting for a response I walked up the steps and into the nursery.

"Okay let's get nice and warm"

I laid her down on the changing table and quickly changed her diaper. Thankfully she was just wet. I usually left the diaper changes to Bella. I wiped her little bum and rubbed some diaper rash ointment on her. She was a little red, but it wasn't anything serious.

"There all clean. Now let's find something warm for you to wear"

I held her on the changing table while I reached down to pull out her pj's from the draw. They were pink fleece with flowers on them. I dressed her and grabbed her blanket from the table.

"I should probably feed you before you take a nap" I told her

I cradled her to my chest and walked down the stairs. My family was in the kitchen preparing food.

"There's the princess" Rosalie coed coming over to give her a kiss

She yawned and leaned her head on my shoulder. I went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle out of it, placing it in a cup of some warm water. Once she saw the bottle she squirmed in my arms reaching for it. When she couldn't get to it she let out a cry.

"Shh, mommy's sleeping" I said bouncing her

I waited another minute and figured the bottle was warm enough.

"I'll be down in a minute" I told them

I went over to the rocking chair and sat down. I made sure the blanket was wrapped around her before sticking the bottle in her mouth. She sucked greedily while closing her eyes. I loved just watching her while holding her in my arms.

"I love you so much" I whispered to her.

Once she was asleep I placed her in the crib and walked back down stairs to help them decorate. I was d debating on moving Bella upstairs but one; I wanted her where I could keep an eye on her on her. And two she looked comfortable.

"Okay guys, what do you need?"

Alice threw me rolls of streamers "Hang these up around the house"

"Okay" I sighed I'm hoping that everyone gets a good night's sleep tonight, so we'll be ready for this party tomorrow. The sooner it happens the faster its over and done with.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up I realized that I was still on the couch and it was morning. I sat up to stretch but stopped when I saw the house. There were decorations covering every inch of the house. Wow, they must have been up all night decorating. Edward walked into the room smiling at me while feeding Abby.

"Good morning love" he leaned down to peck me on the lips

"Did I sleep here all night?" I asked still confused

"Yeah, you just looked so comfortable that I didn't want to move you"

I held my arms opened and he placed my baby in them.

"Oh I missed you" I coed "I see you survived the night"

"Bella, I'm her father, I know how to put her to bed" he scolded me

"Did you the diaper rash cream on her?"

"Yes"

"Feed her?"

"Yes"

"Rock her then put her in the crib?"

"Yes Bella" he said stopping my rant

"Why don't you go take a shower, everyone will be in an hour"

My eyes widened, and hour.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"You were tired" he explained

I passed him Abby and got up from the couch. I really need a nice long shower. I felt so dirty. While I was walking up I saw the guest bedroom door shut.

"Edward" I called down confused

"Yes?" he called up

"Did my parents come home last night?"

"Yeah, Charlie went back to his house but Renée and Phil is here. Still sleeping I'm guessing"

I continued my way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. The warm water felt so nice on my skin and it felt good to scrub my hair out. When I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and debated on what to wear. I was telling my family that I was pregnant again, but I didn't want them to be able to see my baby bump, which was growing.

"Edward?"

He was upstairs in a second with a smile on his face. "What do you need?" he placed

Abby in her crib, probably letting her take a nap so she wouldn't be cranky when people showed up.

"I need help on what to wear; I need something that you can't see my bump"

He looked to the bed where I laid out tons of clothes. He picked up my black tank top and handed it to me.

"Try this" he said

I threw it on and frowned.

"This doesn't help

"Now put this on" he handed me my black sweater

I threw that on and it actually worked. You could barely see my bump. I threw on my pair of dark blue jeans and slippers.

"Do I look pregnant?" I asked turning so he could see

"No but you look beautiful" he said staring at me

"Thanks, now we have to do the hug test now"

"The what?" he asked confused

"Hug me and see if you can tell if pregnant" I said laughing

He just shook his head and came over to wrap me in a hug

"Nope you're good, I love you"

"Love you too" I kissed him on the lips

As we were kissing I heard the doorbell ring and I sighed pulling away

"Bella people are here" Alice cheered

**Sorry I know I said the party was going to be this chapter, but this seemed like a good way to end it. I'll update soon, I promise. Please review!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	17. Family

**Here's the party, I tried not to go into too much detail, I know that some of you reviewed said you didn't want too much of the party. So hopefully I did this okay.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

I smiled when I heard her say that. Finally after all this time I would get to see my family again. I ran out of the room and surprisingly no one was following me. But I did hear Edward sigh.

"Bella slow down" Edward warned me

I ignored him and continued to race down the steps, excitement running through me. When I got to the door I saw the most wonderful sight. There stood my aunt and uncle from Florida. When they saw me they smiled as did I. when I got closer my eyes were fixed on the little seat that my aunt was carrying.

"Oh Bella" she smiled and ran over to hug me

It felt great to see her again and even to have her arms around me was wonderful. I was relieved when she pulled away and said nothing concerning my baby bump.

"Oh it's so good to see you" I said

"I know I missed you so much" she told me

"Come on in and sit down" I gestured towards the couch

She sat down and my uncle followed her after giving me a hug. My aunt pulled out the baby and he was the cutest little thing. He couldn't hold his head up so he looked kind of funny with his head lopsided.

"This is Trevor" my aunt said

"Hi little boy, you are so cute" I cooed grabbing his little hand

"Bella where is your little girl, I'm dying to see her" she smiled

"She's upstairs taking a nap with Edward" I said and she looked up at that

"Edward, you husband?"

"Yeah"

"Here Bella why don't you hold him" she passed me Trevor and I cradled him like a newborn. I missed doing this with Abby. The only time I could hold her like this was when she was sleeping and even then she would get fidgety.

"How old is he?" I asked

"3 months"

Esme walked in the room and welcomed our new guests.

"Oh my goodness who is this little boy?" she cooed

"This is Trevor" I told her

She placed a plate of appetizers on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen. Edward came down the stairs with the baby monitor in his hands. He walked over to me giving me a kiss.

"Hello everyone" he greeted

"Edward this is my aunt and uncle and this is their son Trevor"

He shook his hands with them and took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Hey Trevor what's up?" he said looking at him

"Is Abby still asleep?" I asked

"Yep, out like a light" he assured

"Congrats on the baby by the way, as soon as I heard that you had a baby I couldn't believe it. I thought your mother was playing a joke on us."

"No, it's no joke"

My mom and Phil walked down the stairs and she squealed when she saw who was here. They continued to chat and Edward looked towards the baby.

"I can't wait till we have another little baby in our house" he said

"I know and I hope it's a boy" I whispered so no one else could hear

"I miss holding Abby like that" he sighed "Can I see him?"

I placed Trevor in his arms and smiled at him. I would love to give Edward a boy. The doorbell rang again and Alice went to go get it.

"Hello" I heard a voice ring out

I would know that voice anywhere, it was my grandma. Edward was smiling at me and gestured for me to go. I got up and ran for the door.

"Grandma" I cried as I went to hug her

"Oh my baby" she hugged me back

My cousins and their kids were behind her. When she let me go I guided her to the living room. My mom went and gave her a hug. My grandmother took a seat next to Edward and she looked him over.

"Bells you did good sweetheart, he's a keeper" she laughed

"Yeah he is" I agreed

Where's my great granddaughter?" she asked

"Sleeping, she should be up soon though"

The rest of the Cullen's came in and greeted my family. The house was actually getting crowded. All the little kids were outside playing football with Emmett and Jasper. Once Edward gave Trevor up he went out to join them. All the kids really seemed to adore him. As did all the women in the room. All we girls were in the living room munching on all the snacks. The baby monitor sounded and Abby started crying. I excused myself from them and walked up the stairs. I went into the nursery and grabbed her out of the crib. She was still a little cranky and asleep. She rubbed her eyes and I laid her on the changing table. I pulled out the dress that I picked out for her and changed her. She started crying again. I cradled her to me and kissed her head. I grabbed her blanket and the bottle that was in her crib from earlier.

"Okay let's go see everyone"

I walked down the stairs and before I showed her off to everyone I walked outside to where Edward was. There was a full blown football game going on. Edward was taking turns picking up each of the kids and running them to the other side while they had the football. Good thing he didn't get tired. My cousin, Emma looked up and smiled when she caught sight of the baby.

"Aww she is so cute" she cooed running over "What's her name?"

I leaned down so I was at her level "this is Abigail"

"Hi Abigail" she said grabbing one of her hands

Edward put one of the kids down and walked over to where we were. His hair was covered in snow as were his clothes. It just snowed the other day and they were playing football!

"Hi baby girl, did you have a nice nap?"

"She's still a little cranky" I told him "I'm going to bring her inside and feed her"

"Okay I'll be in as soon as we're finished with our game"

"Take your time and dry off, I don't want to catch a cold from hugging you"

He laughed and ran back over to the game with Emma following him. They jumped right back into their game and I walked into the living room. I heard a chorus of awe's from everyone. I sat on the sofa and turned to everyone.

"This is Abigail" I said

"Oh Bella she's precious" my grandma said "Bring her over here" she held her arms out and I placed my daughter in them.

Alice came over and handed me a camera. I thanked her and took a picture of my grandma.

"Bella I can't believe you had a baby. She is the cutest thing, she's almost cuter then you" she smiled

"Hey with Edward and Bella being the parents, their kids will be the best looking kids" my aunt said sneaking a peek at her

I blushed. My grandma was rocking Abby and she looked like she was falling asleep. Esme announced that the food was out just as everyone was walking in from outside. He walked over to me. Everyone filtered out of the living room and into the kitchen. He pulled me on his lap and I closed my eyes.

"Edward I have to tell you something" my grandma said

"Go right ahead"

"I was always worried about Bella. After her mom and Charlie got divorced I worried that she would be able to find some one that she could commit too or someone that would always be there for her."

She sniffed looking down at Abby "And I'm happy to say that I've never seen her so happy. And to see where she is now, married, with a beautiful baby girl, I'm not worried anymore" she finished

"You never had to" I told her "Edward takes care of both of us, he's what I call over- protective" I smiled at him

"You never have to worry" Edward said "I'm going to go get you some food, be right back"

my aunt walked into the room and over to me to pull me into a hug.

"I remember when I used to babysit you" she said holding her arms out.

My grandma passed Abby to her and she took a seat next to me on the couch. Edward came back with a plate of food and a drink. on the plate was some pasta, chicken, and vegtebals. I could really go for chips and brownies, but i knew that was out of the question. He had one out earlier and bought some heathly things to eat. i was going to go with him but I was sleeping. I started picking at the vegtebals and Edward scowled at me.

"Bella, eat" he said picking up a carrott and handing it to me

"speaking of food, I should probably get Trevor something to eat" she got up placing a kiss on Abby's forehead before handing her to Edward

Emma came over and tugged on Edward 's sleeve. He looked down and smiled at her.

"I want to hold Abby but mommy said I have to ask you"

"Of course you can but we have to wait for her to wake up. You can feed her" Edward said

I smiled; he was so good with kids "do you want to wait up here till she wakes up? You can watch some TV"

She nodded and Edward lifted her up placing her in his lap. He flipped the TV on and put on some cartoon. After the show was over Abby opened her eyes and was trying to sit up. I got up and went to get her a bottle. Edward held my plate with his free hand. Esme greeted me in the kitchen and handed my Abby's already warm bottle.

"Oh thanks" i said, vampire hearing i guessed

"You're welocme dear"

"Can I hold her now?" Emma asked

"Yes"

Edward put her on the couch and placed a pillow under her arm and placed Abby carefully in her arms. He leaned down in front of the couch and kept close just in case.

"Look I'm doing it" she cheered

I took out my camera and snapped a picture

I looked toward Edward as everyone started entering the living room. My grandma stood up and held up her glass.

"I would like to make a toast. let me just say thank you for Bella and the Cullen's for letting us into their home. It has been a joy coming here and seeing everyone. A big congratulations on the new baby"

I looked at Edward and waited for him to look at me before I placed my hand on my stomach. He nodded as I got everyone's attention.

"Now I would like to make a speech. Everyone let me just say that this has been great seeing everyone again and thank you all for coming. We should really do this more often"  
everyone started clapping and agreed.

"Now before everyone starts to head out; I have some news I want to share with you. You all gave me grief about not telling you about Abby and I don't want to make that mistake again" as I said that everyone seemed to catch on. Edward got up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'm pregnant" I said

"Oh my word" they all gasped

"Congratulations

"Yay another baby"

I was satisfied with their responses.

Around 9 o'clock everyone started to head out. Most of the kids were asleep n the couch and floor. We had put a movie on while the adults had drinks. Abigail was now sleeping in Esme's arms. Everyone gathered up some food to take and was heading out. I got a bunch of phone numbers and email to stay in touch. Edward and Emmett helped carry the kids out to the car. It was funny to see Emmett carry a sleeping child. Once everyone left we helped clean up before I yawned.

"Okay I think someone has had a long day" he laughed "Let's go off to bed"

"Come on Phil that's our cue" my mom said towing him upstairs.

Esme carefully transferred Abby to Edward and we went upstairs saying a quick goodnight. Edward went to the nursery and I to get changed. I climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. He climbed in next to me and wrapped me in his embrace.

"Today was so fun" I said

"I'm glad you had a good time, It was nice meeting your…our family"

I love the way he said that.

"the kids really seemed to like you" I said

"What's not to like" he teased laughing

"Hey" I playfully slapped his chest

"Sorry, I couldn't resist, but now we can concentrate on the new baby" he said

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Please review, I worked my butt off to get this posted today. Now with the party done I have some really good chapters that are coming up! Remember I need more reviews then "Impossible Miracle"**

**LaurenXOXO**


	18. Fears

I woke up feeling refreshed and rested. I was so happy that everyone took the news of the baby okay; it was like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. I turned over in bed and my hand encountered a piece of paper. I picked it up and immediately frowned at what I read.

**Dear Bella,**

**I'm sorry I wasn't here when you awoke but my family and I have gone hunting. After everyone being here…. We'll let's just say everyone was on edge by the end of the night. We stayed close by so don't get into any trouble. Call me if you have any issues and I'll be there in a flash. Give Abigail a kiss for me.**

**I love you,**

**Edward**

P.S. Your mom and Phil are out at breakfast and should be back when you get.

I looked at the clock and decided that I should get up since it was 9:45 in the morning. I got up from the bed and went across the room to where Abby was sleeping in her crib. She looked so peaceful that as much as I wanted to hold her, I couldn't bear to move her. Since I was only wearing a thin lingerie top, I walked over to the dresser and threw on my light blue tank top. I was unhappy on how I looked in it though. My baby bump was protruding. No one else was here so I didn't really care. I grabbed the monitor from nightstand and brought it downstairs with me. Even though no one was home I still shut the door to our bedroom, just in case they came barging in.

"Oh my God" I gasped as I came in the kitchen, the place was a mess. Seriously, you'd think in house of vampires who have super speed and don't sleep that they would've at least clean up a little.

I grabbed a banana while I pulled out the trash can. I know I was going to hear it from Edward later about cleaning in my condition. But this mess was making me irritated. After the kitchen was pretty much clean I started to wash the dishes.

"Bella" I heard my mother call rather loudly

"In here" I said quieter hoping she would catch on

I shut the water off and turned to face them. She and Phil walked into the room carrying two containers.

"We brought you home some breakfast if you're hungry. I didn't know how morning sickness would be"

"Oh, thanks"

She walked over to me and placed her hands on my stomach. I should've thrown on a bigger shirt.

"You look so cute when you're pregnant" she squealed "I'm going to take shower and Phil's going to take a nap, Shout if you need anything"

I went back to washing the dishes and when I was done I decided to watch TV. I wasn't really paying attention so I went a got some laundry to fold. After the basket was folded the phone rang at the same time a loud shrill came over the baby monitor. Sighing I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed

"Hi love, you sound a little annoyed, are you okay?" Edward asked sweetly and I felt bad for my tone of voice.

"I'm sorry it's just that Abby was sleeping really well and the phone woke her" I said walking up the stairs to the nursery.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake her up"

"I know you didn't, I should probably feed her anyways, and can you hang on a second?" I asked

"Sure" he said

I placed the phone against my ear and leaned down in the crib and picked up my screaming daughter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I cooed bouncing her; she didn't stop like she usually did though.

"Bella is everything okay?" I heard Edward ask

"Yeah she just won't stop crying" I panicked

"Sweetheart calm down, does she need a new diaper?" he asked

I lifted her up to check.

"No and I just fed her" I cried, "Abby what do you want?"

I walked over to the bed and stuck her pacifier in her mouth. She just spit it out

"Okay, I'm on my way, hold on"

I hung up the phone and started shushing her. I was starting to worry that something was wrong. What if she was sick or hurt? I started crying along with her. For about 5 minutes I felt completely useless. I heard the door open and Abby disappeared off the bed. I turned around and was relieved to see Edward.

"Aww baby what's wrong?" he cooed and she finally stopped crying

"How did you do that?" I said wiping my tears away

Edward sat in the bed and kissed my forehead. "She was just a little cranky and she probably missed me" he teased

"I thought something was wrong"

"Bella baby's cry sometimes for no reason, it's okay and she's okay" he pulled me so I was lying against him.

"I'm sorry I made you come home early"

"You didn't make me come home early" he said "You needed help and I came home, that's what a husband is supposed to do"

"Did you at least get some hunting done?"

"Yes, enough to last me another week or two, the rest of the family is still hunting though"

There was a knock on the door and my mom stuck her head in, smiling.

"Hi, Edward I didn't hear you come home. Anyway Phil and I are leaving now to catch our flight"

"Do you need us to drive you?" I asked

"No, we're going to take a cab. I heard Abby crying earlier and she seemed cranky"

"Okay well…" I began

She walked over to me and pulled me and Edward into a hug before kissing Abby.

"Keep in touch" she said

"Promise" I said

She closed the door and not 5 minutes later I heard the cab drive away. Once I was sure we were alone I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call

I slammed the door and sat on the porch. I was having really bad mood swings today. I heard Edward come out and sit down next to me. Abby was in her cute little snow suit and he placed her in the snow. I laughed at her confused expression.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked pulling me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry my hormones are all over the place today"

"What is really the problem?" he asked

"I just got really scared today. I remember you telling me when I got pregnant that I would never be alone and I was scared. I thought something was really wrong with her and I was alone. You weren't there and I didn't know what to do. I over-reacted as usual and it turned out that she just missed you"

"Bella I'm sorry that I wasn't there but you don't have to be scared all the time" I looked down at Abby. "Bella, as soon as you called I was there. Even if you're by yourself, you call me and I'll be there"

"But what about when the new baby comes?"

"Nothing will change and I'll make sure we take shifts hunting so you'll never be alone, okay?"

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder, felling a lot better.

"Thank you, you always know what to say"

"Just saying what is true"

he leaned down a pressed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips. I heard a whimper and looked up to see Abby lying in the snow. Edward reached down to pick her up and brushed all the snow off her.

"I don't think she likes the snow" he laughed

"I wish every day could be like this" I sighed

"Me too" he said pressing his lips to mine once more

**Sorry it was short but I wanted to get another one posted before Monday. Check out the picture of Abby I posted. It's one of her in the snow and it's really cute. She's about that age and looks pretty much like that.**

**Oh and please review!**


	19. Amusement park

**Here's the next chapter, hope it is long enough for everyone!**

I was sitting in the living watching the boys play the Wii. Abby was sleeping peacefully in Alice's arms. They were all playing baseball and to tell you the truth it was hilarious. They have been a couple close calls with the remote flying through the TV, and even one where Edward got so mad he crushed the remote in his bare hands.(Good thing we have extras) It was now half past nine and everyone was still playing. I sighed and made a move to get up when everyone turned towards me.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked "I'm just about to beat Edward's ass"

"I'm going to bed" I yawned

"Are you okay?" Edward asked immediately jumping to conclusions

"Yes, I'm just tired"

I walked over to Alice and gently lifted Abby off of her. She stirred slightly and a soft whimper escaped her lips but she didn't wake. Alice wrapped the blanket on top of her and kissed her forehead. Edward walked up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I'll be up in a little while"

"Okay I'm going to take shower so keep an ear out for her"

"You got it"

"Goodnight everyone" I whispered

"Goodnight"

I walked up the stairs and into the nursery. I laid her down in the crib and she whimpered again. I placed my hand on her stomach and gently shook her back to sleep.

"Shh" I hushed her  
once I was certain she wasn't going to wake up again I turned on the mobile above the crib and shut the door. I quickly stripped down in the bathroom and stepped into the warm water. I decided to shave my legs while I was in there. When I got out I threw on my fluffy pants and tank top. I squirted some lotion onto my hands and rubbed it in my stomach. Edward said it would help with the stretch marks. While I was rubbing it on I felt the baby against me. I closed my eyes and smiled. I dried my hair and threw it in a messy bun. I peeked into the room to make sure she was still asleep before jumping into bed. Soon after I was almost asleep, I heard the door open and weight in on the bed. Cool arms wrapped around my waist and I sighed contently.

"Hi" I whispered

"Hi" he kissed the side of my neck

"Did you win?" I asked remembering the comment Emmett made about kicking his ass

He sighed "No but it was a very close game, I'll get him next time"

"Mmm, give me your hand"

He placed his hand in front of me and I placed it in my stomach. "Do you feel that?"

I felt him smiling into my hair. "Yeah, I do" he whispered

He hiked my tank top up and rubbed my stomach.

"I know I ask you this constantly but I haven't in a while. How are you feeling?

"Fine, I haven't felt any pain since the whole incident in the living room"

"Did you take your vitamins?"

I slapped my hand against my forehead "Crap, I forgot"

He laughed, "That's okay I'll get them"

He made a move to get out of bed but I grasped his hand.

"No, I'm comfortable" I groaned

He laughed but got up anyways. I watched as he walked in the bathroom to grab my vitamins. He handed me my water and quickly took them. He took his shirt off and changed into sweatpants before lying back in bed. I curled up to him, putting my head on his chest and his hand on my back. He reached for the remote turning on the TV. We have recently put one in our room to give us something to do at night. He was flipping through the channels when I saw a commercial.

"Stop" I said

"What?" he asked putting back the original station

On the TV was a commercial for a kid's Amusement park. It looked really fun. They had a butterfly garden, playground, petting zoo, and rides. I looked up at Edward.

"I know what you're thinking and I think it's a great idea"

"Really?"

"Sure, it would be nice to go out with the whole family; you know to get some fresh air"

"I haven't been to one in ages. I remember my mom telling that when I met the right person he would bring me on the Ferris wheel and when it got to the top, we would kiss under the stars"

"Really, and has that ever happened?"

"No, I guess I haven't met the right person" I teased

"Hey" he reached over tickled me

"I was just kidding" I laughed

"Good thing" he muttered

We ended up watching a movie but I ended up falling asleep, thinking of Edward and me on the Ferris wheel.

**Edward's POV**

It was about 9 in the morning when I decided to get out of bed, No doubt that Abby would be waking up soon. To my surprise I was actually happy about going to the fair, as was the rest of the family. It was something normal to do. I quietly walked into the nursery and no surprise Abby was already awake. I shut off the mobile and cradled her in my arms. I walked over and changed her diaper. Once she was set I walked down the stairs and placed her in the playpen.

"So everyone is still ok with going to the park?"

"Yeah it'll be so much fun" Jasper said

"Family bonding" Esme added

"I'm going to get her stroller, keep an eye on her?" I asked

"Sure"

I ran out to the garage and put the stroller into the Volvo. Along with the baby bag that had previously been packed. I walked back in the living room and Abby was smiling at me.

"Dada" she called

I smiled and went over to pick her up.

"Is Bella up yet?" Alice asked

"No but you can wake her up if you want. We should leave soon"

She nodded and made a move to go up the stairs.

"Alice just wake her up easy, her morning sickness has been really bad"

Esme handed me a bottle which Abby reached out for. I heard Bella get up and race to the bathroom and I started to get off the couch.

"Edward I got it" Alice called down

Bella came down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Once Abby was done with her bottle I put in Esme's arms then went to see Bella.

"Good morning" I called going to kiss her

She held her hand up and looked up at me. "Don't kiss me until I brush my teeth"

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Did the sickness pass?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then gets ready so we can go"

Once we got to there it was surprisingly crowded for a cloudy day. I was pushing Abby in the stroller and holding Bella's hand. She was wearing a light t-shirt that really showed off her growing baby bump. My family all split into different groups going to cheek out the park. Bella and I went our own way and headed towards the butterfly garden. She went to pick her up when I stopped her.

"I got her"

"Okay…" she questioned

Abby was getting heavy and I didn't Bella straining herself. We walked in and the butterflies were everywhere. Bella took out the camera and snapped a couple of pictures of us. One landed on my hand and I brought it up towards her.

"Look Abby isn't it pretty?"

She laughed and moved to touch it.

"Bella come here" I said holding my hand out

She walked over and I placed the butterfly on her hand. She laughed when it started to move around her hand. She took a seat on the bench and I put Abby in her lap. There was another family with their kids and I ran up to them.

"Excuse me, could take a picture of us?" I asked

"Of course" the mother said and I handed her the camera

I took a seat next to Bella and we each grabbed one if Abby's hands. We looked up as she took the picture.

"Such a beautiful family"

"Thank you" I said taking the camera

"Let's go see the petting zoo" Bella said

I took Abby and helped her up. When we got there I placed Abby in the stroller so she was closer. We both leaned down as a baby goat was making its way over. Abby reached out to touch it but both Bella and I grabbed her hand. I didn't want her touching it, it could easily bite her. There were bunnies, kittens, and giraffe that Bella adored. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost lunch time.

"Let's go get you something to eat"

I helped Bella up and over to one of the tables.

"Anything you want in particular?" I asked

"No, no junk food though"

"I know"

I walked up to concession stand and ordered chicken salad and a bottle of water. I placed the food in front of Bella and she scarfed** (sp)** it down.

"Slow down" I laughed

The rest of the family came back and took seats at the table.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Oh we just checked out the rides, nothing good" Rosalie said holding her arms out for Abby. I passed her and the bottle to her.

For the rest of t he day we just went around and checked out all the rides and even played a couple games. I won Bella a big stuffed panda bear from winning a game of basketball. Bella groaned and placed one hand on her back and the other on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I just have to sit down" she said

I grabbed onto her arm and helped lower her to one of the benches. She closed her eyes and I handed her the rest of the water.

"Can we go home, I just want to go to bed" she asked

"Not yet, I have one last thing planned" I told her

"Edward please" she whined

It was getting late and I knew Bella was tired, but I had one last surprise. My family were taking Abby back to the car and I grabbed Bella's hand, leading her towards the Ferris wheel. I gave the man our tickets and we took our seats. Once I made sure Bella was strapped in I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Edward" she gasped, I think it was finally starting to sink in.

"What?" I said playing innocent

She just smiled and leaned back against me. The ride started and we were going up and up. Once we stopped at the top, Bella leaned over the side taking in how high we were.

"I think you know what comes next" I whispered

"Oh do I" she teases

"Well let's see, it's a starry night and you're up on top of the Ferris wheel with someone special"

"I think I know what comes next"

She leaned over and pressed her lips against mine. One of my hands found her waist and the other was in her hair. It has been so long since we just enjoyed each other's company. She pulled away to breathe.

"Just how I imagined it but even better" she smiled

I pressed my lips once more to hers until the ride descended it way back down. Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. My hand stroked through her hair, inhaling her scent. This was a perfect evening.

**Hey did anyone see or hear about the Breaking Dawn pictures and video that got leaked? I did and all I can say is wow, they were amazing and the movie looks great so far. I didn't want to look at them because I wanted to be surprised but I couldn't help myself!**

**Please review this chapter and I'll update again this week. Something really big is going to be happening in the next couple of chapters, so stay tuned!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	20. Standing

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews! Glad everyone is still with me after all the slow updates. A lot of you have been asking about the vampire that the Cullen's killed in one of the previous chapters. The answer to that is…you'll find out soon, I promise. And for those who have been waiting for me to post my other story, it'll be up starting next week.**

**Anyways on with the story…**

**Edward's POV**

The Ferris wheel finally reached the bottom but by that time Bella had fallen into a light sleep against my shoulder.

"Of all the places to fall asleep" I laughed kissing her forehead

The person working the ride unbuckled the bar and I got out lifting Bella up with me. I thanked the man and continued walking through the park and to the car.

"Okay let's get them settled" I said

We only brought two cars and it was a tight squeeze, especially now that both Bella and Abby were sleeping. Emmett was driving the other car and I felt safer having Abby with me, so that was already decided. I placed Bella in the back seat of the Volvo and shrugged out of my jacked to place it over her. I grabbed Abby from my mother and went to buckle her in the seat. Her face scrunched up slightly but she didn't wake. Carlisle and Esme jumped in the front and I went in the back seat. I moved Bella so she was laying mire comfortably. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all piled into the other car.

"How has she been?" Carlisle asked after we pulled out of the parking lot

"Fine, we've been keeping her on a strict diet and she's been sleeping more. I just wish I could get her to relax. She's either cleaning or taking care of Abby"

"We have another check up set up for her next week and I'll check her stress levels" he promised

"Thank you"

We continued to drive through the streets and I reached over to make sure both my girls were still sleeping. I smiled and reached over to grasp Abby's little hand. She was most beautiful thing to me- besides her mother-. We stopped at a red light and the light from the other cars woke my daughter up. A big yawn escaped her little mouth and her face scrunched up, indicating that she was about to cry.

"Hey, hey, no crying, mommy's sleeping" I cooed rubbing the hand I was still holding

When her face didn't relax I sighed and reached into my back pocket fishing for my cell phone. I flipped it opened and handed it to her. She held it in her lap and pressed buttons. Why are babies so fascinated with cell phones? I laughed and turned back in my seat. I pleased that Bella was still asleep when we made it back to the house. Carlisle came around to the back as I was unbuckling Abby. I lifted and handed her to Carlisle to take. I scooped Bella in my arms and headed into the house. I said a quick goodnight and brought Bella upstairs. Her eyes popped open when I placed her on the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" I whispered

"That's okay. How long was I asleep for?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"A little while, but not that long. You fell asleep on the ride" I laughed

"Oh that's embarrassing" her face turned red "thank you by the way. That was really fun and I miss just being with you"

I sighed. I missed her too. I miss us just being a couple. I mean when we found out Bella was pregnant it was on our honeymoon and we had to cut it short. We never really got to be newlyweds. Bella's face scrunched up and she sighed.

"I'll be right back"

She lifted herself off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, you child just likes to sleep on my bladder"

I took the time to listen to everyone's thoughts downstairs. They all seemed to be fine with watching Abby for a little while. I pulled down the covers of the bed and changed into shorts. Bella stepped out of the bathroom in her favorite pair of pants and tank top. She was the cutest thing when she was pregnant. I opened my arms for her. She smiled and climbed up on the bed. Her arms wrapped around my torso and her head rested against my chest.

"Edward can I ask you a question?" she said already half asleep again

"Shoot"

"When the baby is born do you think… do you think there could complications?"

Her question shocked me and I didn't really have an answer for her.

"Bella we can't really be sure what will happen"

"I know but what if something is wrong? I'd ask Alice to keep an eye out but she wouldn't be able to see anything until the actual birth and by then it could be too late"

I sat up and placed my hands on Bella's face.

"Hey, where did all this come from?" I asked

"I don't know, I've just been thinking a lot" she shrugged "Can it just be us though?"

I looked at her confused, not knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"When he/she is born. I mean I loved having everyone there the first time but I want just us to be together during it. It was just a little hectic with everyone in the room last time"

"Just us… and Carlisle" I added

"Okay" she closed her eyes and I light snore escaped her lips

"_Can we keep Abby down here tonight?"_ Rosalie thought to me

"Fine but make sure she gets some sleep" I whispered

With Abby set for the night and laid down more in the bed and hugged Bella closer to me. I kissed her forehead and placed my hand on her stomach.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with myself tangled in Edward's arms. Sometime in the night my arm ended up across his chest and one of my legs were around his waist while the other was intertwined with his legs. His fingers were lightly tracing patterns on my back and I sighed.

"Good morning" Edward whispered

"Morning"

There was knocking at the door and Rosalie popped her head in carrying Abby. I looked up at her confused. Why wasn't she in her crib?

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but she just woke up"

"Thank you" Edward said

Rosalie walked over to the bed and placed Abby on it. She then left the room giving us privacy. I didn't move my position next to Edward as Abby climbed up on us. Her hand pressed against my stomach and I gasped moving her hand. The movement seemed to scare her and she started crying. Edward picked her up and laid her on his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"Yeah, she just leaned on my stomach and I think I scared her" I held my arms open and Edward handed her to me.

"I'm sorry I scared you" I coed kissing her head

Edward's cell phone buzzed and moved to pick it up. Who could be calling him? He held up a finger and got up off the bed. I placed Abby laying down next to me and closed my eyes

"Dada" Abby cooed

"He's on the phone baby" I sighed and sat up

I lifted Abby up and bounced her on the bed. She giggled and she went up in the air

"Here comes super baby" I laughed

Edward walked back into the room with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" I asked

"Do you remember what we signed up for a couple months ago?" he asked

"No why?"

"Does school ring a bell?"

I gasped "I completely forgot"

"Me too, anyways they called to say that if we want to make up our work at home we can. But we have to come in the last day to take the final test"

"Do you think we can make up all that work?"

"Yeah, I'm going to run and pick it up now" he walked over and kissed us both on the forehead. "I'll be back"

"You're going now?" I was so confused

"Yes they close soon"

I sighed and got out of bed realized it was almost noon. I placed Abby on my hip and walked down the stairs.

"There they are" Esme laughed "I was starting to get worried"

"Late night"

"You're just in time for breakfast" she placed a plate of French toast in front of me

"Thank you"

I sat down in the stool and placed Abby in my lap. The French toast tasted amazing but wasn't complete until I drowned it with syrup. Abby started .whining so I took a piece of the toast that wasn't covered in syrup and handed it to her. She seemed to like it. The door opened and I heard everyone greet Edward. Wow that was fast? He walked through the door carrying tons of papers and book.

"Are you kidding me?

"Nope, don't worry, I'll help you"

He grabbed my dish and placed the book on the table. He took a seat beside me and opened the book.

"Okay try the first question"

I handed him Abby and looked at the book. I swear what was on the page could've been Latin. None of this made sense. My stomach turned and I prayed I wasn't going to puke.

"No idea" I sighed

He sighed and tried to explain it to me, but it did nothing.

"Get it now?"

I shook my head and he sighed filling in the answer for me.

"Okay number 2" was he crazy; I'm not doing another one

"Edward I don't want to do this now, I don't feel good" I told him, my hand on my stomach.

He shut the book and nodded.

"Okay we'll do more tonight"

I walked into the living room and he followed right behind me. I took a seat on the couch and watched as once again everyone was playing video games. Edward placed Abby on the floor and came to sit next to me. I lay between his knees and his hands found their way on my stomach. We both watched Abby playing with the stuffed animals that were scattered all over the floor. She crawled over to her stuffed dog and what she did next caused all of us to gasp. She pushed herself up using her hands so she was standing up on both her feet.

She was standing!

**Okay, promise that in the next chapter something terrible will happen! Bella and Abby are home by themselves. God knows what could happen. Please stay with me, already started typing the next chapter.**


	21. Visitor

**Hi, hope its okay with everyone that I did a quick time skip with this chapter. I wanted to end this one with a surprise ending but also wanted to add a little more E/B fluff. Hope I did it okay!**

No, no, no, no, no. she could _not_ be standing already. While I let out a sigh and buried my face in Edward's chest, everyone else was clapping and cheering. Thankfully she didn't stay up to long. I ran up to her and scooped her up.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rosalie asked

"Nothing, I guess I'm just a little sad that she's standing. Before you know it she'll be walking"

"Bells she only stood up once and it was for a second. I bet if you stood her up again she would fall over" she said

"I'm going to go give her a bath" I announced before walking up the steps

We had recently put gates up around the house along with a pack in play in our room. I placed her in it and went to grab the tub. There was a knock on the door and Edward walked through.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure? You rushed away pretty fast"

I turned the water on and let the tub fill.

"I don't know, I guess I was just a little upset. My hormones are all over the place today" I laughed

"Sure, blame it on the hormones" he smiled

I shook my head at him and bent down to pick Abby up, moaning as I did so. My stomach was growing, therefore making it harder to do things. And I didn't help that Abby was getting heavy and harder and harder to pick her up. Once she was on my hip I groaned and placed my other hand on my back. Edward looked at me panicked. I held up my hand before he got the chance to say a word.

"Edward I'm fine" I sighed

"I don't want you lifting her anymore" he said getting up and taking her from me

"You're not going to let me hold my baby?" I whined

"Holding, yes. Lifting, no. they are two completely different things. I've this go on too long and I can't let you do it anymore"

I scoffed "Edward you sound like I'm a recovering drug addict"

His eyes widened at that.

"Edward calm down, I was kidding" I walked up and took Abby back from him and placing her in the bath.

"I'm sorry; you know I worry too much. Especially now since there could be complications" he whispered

I froze; I couldn't believe what he just said.

"What?" I gasped

"Damn it" he swore under his breath

"Complications?" I cried "But I've been doing so well"

He ran over me and took my face in between his hands.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that, just…we don't know what's going to happen when you go into labor. Not even Alice can see that"

I pulled my face away from his hands and ran to Carlisle's office. He looked up at me and stood up placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella what is it?" he asked

"I need to make sure everything is okay" I said

"Sure, follow me"

I nodded and walked to the corner of the room where he had all his equipment set up. There was a knock on the door and Edward entered the room.

"Where's Abby?"

"In her crib, I gave her a quick bath" he looked to where Carlisle was setting up the ultrasound machine "Is something wrong?"

"Just a check up Edward" Carlisle said

I lifted myself on the table and lifted my shirt up. My stomach was growing bigger and for that I was grateful. It meant the baby was growing. Edward took my hand as he moved the wand over my stomach. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the heartbeat fill the room.

"Okay Bella, the heart beat is good. Not as strong as I'd like but it's still early in your pregnancy. Still on the small side though"

"But healthy?" Edward asked

"Yes, healthy. You did good Bella"

Edward kissed my forehead and we turned back to the screen.

"See, there's the head, its little feet and hands. It looks like it's sucking its thumb" Edward was pointing out our entire baby's features to me.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Carlisle asked

I looked at Edward and shook my head. I know this was going to be out last baby together and I wanted to be surprised. By the way Edward was looking at me I could tell he felt the same way.

"I think we're going to wait"

He nodded and printed off pictures for us.

"Carlisle what could go wrong during the birth?" I was scared to ask but I had to be done to know what to expect.

He took a deep breath. "We'll he/she could be a breach baby, which could be dangerous for both baby and you. You could hemorrhage; the baby could have breathing issues, lungs not developed, circulation problems… Bella the list goes on and on but this could happen to anyone"

I wiped the tears that were falling down my face with the back of my sleeve. What if something was seriously wrong and we couldn't do anything? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to my baby.

"Do you think it would be safer to do this at the hospital?" Edward asked

"Honestly, no, we don't know what could happen but if needed we could always transport you and the baby to the hospital" he said looking at me

I nodded and he handed me the pictures. Edward leaned forward and kissed my head and I leaned into him.

"I'll let you guys be"

Carlisle shut the door and then we were alone. I felt so ashamed that we didn't realize something was wrong earlier. I put my head and my hands and I felt Edward rub my back, trying to calm me down.

"I can't believe I let it get this far" I sniffed

"Bella it all going to be alright" he said

"I just need some rest" I said getting up from the bed

I heard Edward sigh and follow me back into the bedroom. I leaned down to lift Abby from the playpen but Edward beat me to it. Lying down on the bed with my head on the pillow I turned my eyes to where Edward was putting her in the crib while handing her a bottle. Wait, when did he grab that? He walked over to the bed placing his hands on my back.

"I know you're scared but the best thing you can do is relax. Stressing over this isn't going to make it any better" he told me

"I know" I whispered

His hands started to knead away all the knots in my shoulders and I moaned.

"Did I hurt you?" he panicked pulling his hands away

"No, it felt good" I assured him turning to look at his face

He lifted up my shirt and brought his hands back and worked out the muscles in the middle, lower, and sides of my back. His icy hands felt great on my back and ached away the pain that I didn't even know was there. He moved his hands in patterns like he was drawing pictures. His pattern continued for about 10 minutes until he moved down to my lower back where he rubbed his fist in circles, applying pressure. I let my eyes close and felt my whole body loosen. Once I pretty much in dreamland Edward's hand pulled away.

"You should let me do this for you more often, you were very relaxed" he left "You almost fell asleep on me"

"I still might" I yawned

"I'll let you be then"

He moved to get up but I grabbed onto his arm

"Where are you going, lay with me?" I pouted

He smiled and climbed into bed with me wrapping his arms round my waist. I breathed in his scent closing my eyes once again.

"Wait, Abby?" I asked him

"She was asleep before she even finished her bottle"

"You're such a good daddy" I smiled keeping my eyes closed

"And you are a great mommy" he answered

Those were the last words I heard before I totally conked out.

It was around noon time and earlier this morning Edward told me that we had to go and take the test for school today.

Crap, Edward we never finished all that work" I slapped my hand against my forehead

Edward just laughed and handed me our purple school folder. I opened it up and realized that all my work was done. I looked up at Edward who had a goofy smile on his face.

"How did you...?" I asked

"I needed something to do while you guys slept. Besides it's not like it was hard, it took me like 5 minutes to do both our work"

"Thank you, you're a lifesaver"

"No problem"

Once we made sure Abby was set with Rosalie and Emmett I grabbed my coat and were off to school. The ride was quick with Edward's driving. He grabbed my hand when we got there but once we got to the classroom I started feeling dizzy.

"Edward I don't feel so good"

He looked down at me with worried eyes and felt my forehead, he frowned.

"You do feel a little warm. Do you think you can make it through the test?" he asked lovingly

"Yeah" I whispered

He led me to the desk, handing our teacher the papers

"Good to see you guys are back" she smiled

"Thank you"

I took out my paper and pencil and waited for her to hand the tests out. I just wanted to get this over with. One of my hands was on my stomach and I tried to take deep calming breaths. Edward sat next to me looking me over.

"Are you alright, I can take you home of you want"

"No, its passing" I promised

He grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back. The teacher came down the aisle and handed out the tests. I looked down at it and realized that it wasn't that hard. I wrote down all of what I could do and looked to my right to see Edward done. My hand was still on my stomach and I was trying to concentrate so we could hurry up and get out of here. Once I was on my last question, the head ache started. I put my head in my hands, closing my eyes. Edward's hand was on my back and he took the test from me. I was going to ask what he was doing when I saw him filling in my last answer.

"Okay let's go" he said pulling me up out of my seat

"Done already?" the teacher asked

"Well all that work paid off" Edward smiled

"I guess it did"

He nodded and pulled me out to the car lot. Once we were alone his hand found my stomach.

"Better?" he asked

"Yeah, the fresh air is helping" I said pulling my jacket off

"Good"

Once we got home we found Abby sleeping on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Oh Edward just in time. We're all going hunting and you look like you need it" Carlisle said

"You know I don't like leaving Bella alone, and she said she's not feeling well"

I sighed, he was always doing this

"Edward go"

"But Bella…"

"No buts Edward go" I said to him "Don't me get Emmett to drag you there"

"Fine, but promise me you will get some rest and call me if anything goes wrong"

"I will I'm just going to put Abby to bed and take a nap" I said

Edward walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips and a hug.

"I'll be back within the evening but I'll stay close"

Okay I love you" I said giving him one last kiss

"Love you too"

I watched as he left the house and I walked over to pick Abby off the floor. I brought her upstairs to the nursery and laid her down. Thank goodness she didn't stir. There was a knock on the door and I waddled my way down the steps. Who could possibly be here? My best guess was my dad coming for a visit. But when I opened the door and was met with my worst nightmare.

"Hello Bella"

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I just wanted to get this up. Also sorry for the time skips and the fast moving paste. I just wanted to get on with the story more quickly.**

**Please review, I finding that I'm getting less and less reviews every chapter. That's one reason why I don't update as much.**

**LaurenXOXO **


	22. Danger

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews. I got 10 reviews just over night, plus all the additional ones. That meant a lot to me.**

I took me a minute to process what I was looking at. I took a deep breath and opened the door up wider.

"Hello Aro" I whispered

He smiled evilly and looked down at my stomach. I took a step back.

"Well I can see that it is true. You know I sent my friend here to keep watch of you"

"Friend?" I asked, remembering the vampire at the restaurant

"You see he was hunting near by when he caught the scent of another vampire. He ran into you and saw that you were carrying another child. He contacted me and I told him to keep an eye on you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I told Edward that we were being watched but he assured me that was not the case.

"I don't understand"

"We let the first child slip Isabella, but not this time"

"What do you mean?" I said a little more forcefully

"Now don't get testy with me. We simply want to dispose of the child"

Was he joking they were not laying a hand on my baby. My hand reached down to protect my stomach and he laughed.

"You are not laying a hand on this baby"

"But you see Isabella I am and…" he looked around "I see that no one is here to protect you"

"They'll be home any minute" I said trying to buy time and hoping Alice would see this and rush back home.

"No, you see we can't wait that long"

I took another step back but bumped into something hard and cold. When I turned around I was hoping to Edward's face but that as not the case. Instead I was face to face with Felix. Knowing how this was going to end, this was my last chance to stall them.

"Please just wait for Edward and we can discuss this. I'm sure we can work something out, please. I'll call him right now"

Felix looked towards Aro who nodded. I let out a sigh of relief, we were getting somewhere.

"Fine, you can call Edward. Personally I think it would be more fun if he was here with us"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and with shaking fingers frantically dialed Edward's number. It rang four times before going to voicemail.

"_Hi, you've reached Edward. Leave a message after the beep"_

"Damn it" I muttered in frustration

"So sad, seems he's not answering"

"Please, maybe he's in a bed cell area. Let me try someone else"

"So sorry, you see we do not have that kind of time"

Before I knew what was happening Aro snapped his fingers and I was grabbed from behind, dropping the phone in the process. I tried screaming, desperate to find anyone that would hear me as I struggled in his grasp. I knocked over a couple vases in the process. Felix's hand went over my mouth and I was dragged out of the house.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, you have to get over here" Emmett shouted from across the forest

I looked up from my deer when I saw that he was wrestling a lion. Once I was sure I drained the deer dry, I wiped my mouth and walked over to where they were.

"Saved you your favorite"

I sunk my teeth into his neck and sucked him dry as well. Once I stood up my thirst was quenched. I was hunting more quickly as I was anxious to back to Bella and Abigail. I know I should not have left them alone, but I was so thirsty that it was getting difficult to be around them for too long. While everyone else was still hunting I pulled out my phone to check my messages. There was one from Bella, I smiled slightly. Just as I was about to press play Alice came running up with a scared expression written all over her face.

"Alice what is it?" I asked

"Oh god Edward I can't…" she sobbed

Now I was scared, was something wrong with Bella? Abby? The baby? She was blocking her thoughts from me so I knew it was bad. That alone was even more frustrating.

"Alice, please" I begged placing my hands on her shoulders

"Did Bella leave you a message on your phone?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Just listen to it"

I opened up my phone and pressed my voicemail. What I heard was not Bella's sweet voice but it was something I was not prepared for and it made my furious.

"_Damn it"_ I heard Bella mutter in frustration

"_So sad, seems he's not answering"_ Aro hissed, as did I

"_Please, maybe he's in a bed cell area. Let me try someone else"_ she begged

"_So sorry, you see we do not have that kind of time"_

I heard shuffling and the phone drop. I heard Bella's desperate struggles for help and glasses breaking then nothing.

"Oh Edward"

I started shaking and before anyone could ask what was wrong I bolted through the forest. I whipped out my phone I quickly dialed Bella's number, praying for a miracle that she would answer.

"_You've reached Bella. I can't get to the phone right know but leave a message and I'll get back to you"_

I shut my phone and shoved it in my pocket, by this point I was already at the house and nearly ripped the front door of its hinges. My family was not far behind me; Alice must've told them what was gong on. The house was trashed. There was broken glass everywhere. I heard everyone gasp behind me as they took in the damage. I took a minute and searched the house looking for a scent to follow. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed heavily. Then one important thought entered my mind.

"Abby" I gasped running up the steps and into the nursery.

"Thank god" I sobbed when I saw her in her crib

She was crying and I gently scooped her up and held her as close and I could without squishing her.

"Shh baby girl, it's alright" I cooed over and over

I walked back down the steps and my family looked relieved when they saw she was unharmed.

"Emmett, Jasper sweep the woods for any clues"

They ran out of the house and Esme was cleaning up all the broken glass. Alice and Rosalie were packing and making arrangements to Italy. I already knew were they took her and I wasn't going to waste any time. I looked at Carlisle.

"Can you look her over? She seems fine but I want to make sure"

"Of course" he said sadly

I walked into the hospital- like room he had and laid her down on the bed. She started crying immediately and I grabbed her hand trying to calm her. Carlisle poked and prodded at her stomach, checked her pulse, heartbeat, injuries, and eyes.

"She seems unharmed just a little scared" he said smiling slightly.

"Thank god" I picked her back up and cradled her in my arms

"Edward we will get her back" he promised

I started sobbing dryly.

"I knew they were going to come eventually" I said "I just didn't think so soon. I knew that when we got a visit from that vampire a couple months ago, it was the Volturi. I should have kept a better look out, I should have been there, I should have…"

"Edward no one knew they coming. Alice only saw them once they made the decision to come to the house. They know the way her visions work so they played with all of us"

"Carlisle her pregnancy is already high risk, who knows what they're going to do to her there"

"Then we best get a move on then"

I nodded and walked to where Esme was smiling at us sadly. I could tell by her thoughts that she had already agreed to stay home with Abby, as did Rosalie. For that I was grateful, knowing that she would be safe. Alice came down the stairs with things we would need.

"We're going to take a plane there. It's faster then running or driving there" she said

"Where are Emmett and Jasper?" I asked

"There meeting us at the airport" she said

Carlisle walked down the steps and pulled Esme into a hug

"Be careful" she whispered

"We will" he promised

With one last kiss on my daughter's head I handed her off to Esme. She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.

"She'll be fine, I promise you"

"I hope you right" I sighed "Please keep her safe"

"I will"

With one last look at them I walked outside ready to fight for my wife.

**Okay, sorry I needed it there but it seemed like a good place to leave you hanging.**

**Next chapter Edward or Bella's POV? You decide**

**Don't forget to reiview!1**

**LaurenXOXO**


	23. Game

**Thanks again for all the overwhelming amount of reviews. Most of you opted for both point of views again and that is what you shall have!**

I was dragged to the car as my mind focused on the baby that was still sleeping in the crib. I prayed to god that someone would be at the house by now. Felix threw me on the seat of the car, half of me falling on the floor. My hand grasped my stomach and he smirked before slamming the door. Right then and there I realized they were not going to keep me hostage until the baby was born and then run a bunch of tests. They were going to put me through hell and if I died in the process it wouldn't matter. They climbed in the front seat and I jumped when I heard the doors on the car lock. They didn't even pay attention to me and I wanted it to stay that way. I stayed lying down in the back seat, pretending like I was asleep. We continued driving for hours when I heard the car stop. I didn't sit up but I cracked an eye open. Aro and Felix were outside talking by the woods and I could just make out what they were saying.

"I can assure you she is asleep Felix" Aro hissed at him "It's just a quick hunting trip, I'm sure we can find humans some around here"

"How can you be so sure?" he hissed back

"Listen to her"

"What if she tries to run off?"

"She won't get very far. I swear I think sometimes you forget that were the vampire and she's the human. Now I'm hungry so come on"

"Oh God"

I cringed at the thought if them doing that and made me feel a little nauseous. Once I was sure they were out of sight, I sat up and looked around hoping to know where I was when I saw my life saver. Sitting right on the passenger seat was a cell phone. I silently thanked God and reached over to grab it. Instead of calling Edward and risking them hearing me I opened up to a new text message. I quickly dialed his number and started the text.

_I took Aro's phone, I don't know where I am but we've been driving for 20 min. on the freeway. I heard them say they were taking me back to Volterra. Is Abby okay? - Bella_

I looked back up and smiled as I pressed the send button. I prayed Edward would get it and send back before they got back. While waiting I took in my surroundings. There was nothing in sight. Not even a sign, all there is was trees and woods. I wiped the tears on my cheeks when I realized that I was really in danger. The phone lit up and I sighed happily.

_Thank God you're alright, I was so scared and Abby is fine. I'm coming to get you. Don't text back and delete these messages before they find them. I love you so much- Edward_

I let out a sigh of relief that Abby was safe and went through with deleting the messages and also Edward's phone number. I placed the phone back on the passenger seat and returned to my original position which was lying on the seat 'sleeping'. It took a weight off my shoulders to know that Edward was on his way for me. I just hoped it was before t we continued to Volterra.

**Edward's POV (Right after he left the house)**

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and sighed.

"We're going to get her back son"

"I just wish I had an idea of where she was"

"Edward we already know, Volterra" he said

"I know that. I mean I wish I knew where she was right now" I yelled

Carlisle took a step back and walked over to help Alice put the bags in the car. This was really sinking in. Bella, my Bella, my wife, my pregnant wife was kidnapped and it was my entire fault. I can't believe I let this happen she must be so scared. I sank down to my knees and put my head in my hands. I may not be able to cry but I silently sobbed for who knows how long. Small, cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my hands away. I looked up to my surprise not Alice but Rosalie. She looked at me sadly and handed me my cell phone.

"Just in case" she whispered as she pulled me to my feet "We're going to find her Edward. I don't want my sister, let alone my new niece near those monsters"

I smiled at that. Of course she would be worried about the baby. And God knows she would do anything to protect a harmless baby.

"Thank you" I said running a nervous hand through my hair

"Anytime" she smiled and we walked back over to the car

"Rosalie?" I said looking back "Please keep Abigail safe"

As I was walking I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I got my hopes up and pulled it out and saw a text message from an unknown number. Hoping for a miracle that it would lead me to Bella, I didn't hesitate to read it.

_I took Aro's phone, I don't know where I am but we've been driving for 20 min. on the freeway. I heard them say they were taking me back to Volterra. Is Abby okay? - Bella_

Thank God it was her. At least I knew that she was unharmed-for now at least. Of course she would only be worried about Abby even if she was the won who was just got kidnapped. I finished reading through the message and realized that if I ran at my fastest, I could reach her in time.

"It's Bella" I said "If we run there now we can get to her"

"Let's go" Carlisle said and we took off

Of course I was ahead of them and I hurriedly typed a message back so she knew I was on my way.

_Thank God you're alright, I was so scared and Abby is fine. I'm coming to get you. Don't text back and delete these messages before they find them. I love you so much- Edward_

I didn't want her to text back in case they came back while she was in the middle of typing. Once we reached the highway about 20 minutes from the house I was hoping more than anything to see a car on the side of the road I was the first one there and then nothing. It was dead silence and Bella's scent couldn't even be detected. I silently cursed ran the other way back to the house. Alice hadn't followed us when I got the message and I had a dying need to go check on Abigail again. The house looked the same and for that I was grateful. I ran through the open door and saw my daughter sleeping peacefully on the couch but no one else was in sight. I shut the door quietly and walked over to her. I sat on the floor by the couch and ran my hand over her cheek. She looked more and more like

Bella everyday. I winced as I said her name. It was so quiet and gloomy in the house without her. I was going to curse myself for leaving her again but that wasn't going to help anything. I heard shuffling upstairs and feet running hurriedly down the stairs. Esme and Rosalie came down snarling and ready to pounce. They relaxed once they saw it was me.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry I thought it was someone else" Esme said

"That's okay. I'm glad you were ready to attack if it was someone else"

"She just fell asleep on the couch and we thought she'd be fine down here. We should have brought her upstairs"

"Esme really, it's okay"

I kissed my daughter on her forehead and stood to give Esme a hug.

"I got a text from Bella saying that they were on the freeway so we went hoping to find them before but…"

"Oh Edward" she cried and pulled me closer to her

"I just want her safe in my arms"

"I know" she said over and over

Abby let out a cry and I pulled out of Esme's arms and ran over to her. She was struggling to get out of the blanket she was wrapped in. I pulled her free and cradled her in my arms. She grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and I smiled.

"Where's Alice?" I asked

"Upstairs trying to see something that might help"

I nodded and walked up the steps into her room. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Anything?" I said quietly

She looked up at me and sadly shook her head. I sighed and moved Abby to my hip before sitting down next to her. I heard the door open downstairs and Esme greet Carlisle.

"You guys should probably get going if you want to make it to the airport in time. Emmett and Jasper called a little while ago and their almost there."

"I know I just wanted to make sure she was okay" I said mentioning to Abby who was playing with my fingers.

"_Edward we need to go now if we're going to make our flight"_ Carlisle thought towards me

"Alice stays safe and keep an eye out please"

"I will, we'll get her back Edward, no one messes with out family"

"You know everyone has said that to me but I'll believe it when she's right here safe in my arms"

"I know" she said

She stood up from the bed and wrapped her arms around me in a hug while rubbing her hand over Abby's arm. We walked down the stairs and with once last kiss, handed my daughter off to Esme.

"Please be careful and keep in touch" She said pulling me into a hug

"We will"

With one last look at them Carlisle and I walked out of the house. We took off running through the woods. We reached the airport in a matter of minutes. Emmett and Jasper were waiting outside the front door with smug expressions.

"Okay once we get in there we need a plan. Their not just going to let us go in a grab her. We need to be smart about this. I say Edward and I talk with Aro while Jasper and Emmett get Bella. That way they won't think anyone would be down there" Carlisle said

"What does that mean?" Jasper asked

"They'll expect Edward to get her so if he's where they can see him, they won't notice" Carlisle explained

We grabbed our tickets at the front desk and waited at our gate. My phone began to ring and hurriedly picked it up.

"Hello Edward" he hissed

"What do you want" I hissed back

"You and I both know the answer to that question" Aro said

"Please just don't hurt her"

My family was leaning in, intent in hearing the conversation.

"I assure you we won't…yet" he laughed

"Edward please help, they want to kill our baby!" I heard Bella cry followed by a slap

"Bella, love" I called a little louder

"Shut up" Ciaus said

I growled and a couple people in the gate looked at me.

"I swear to god if you touch her I'll rip you to shreds"

"I doubt that, you'll just have to see if you can get to her in time" He said before hanging up.

"Shit" I cursed and my family looked shocked. I never swore, but there is a first for everything.

"Edward what is it?" my father asked

"I think this just turned into a game"

**Sorry for the long wait, had a lot going on this week. Please review this chapter and I would love to hear you ideas for the next chapter!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	24. Torcher

**Okay so my dad took away my computer for some reason so I haven't had a chance to write. I tried taking it but he always caught me. Oh well, so when I got home today I finished this up.**

**Bella's POV**

The smell of musky cellar and the sound of dripping water woke me up. I opened my eyes hesitantly and went to rub them when something cold was restricting my movement. I groaned and looked down to find my hand in a handcuff that was attached to the bed post. My other hand found my stomach as I tried to sit up. I gasped when I saw where I was. It was a dark cellar (which would explain the smell) there were no windows and only one door which I assumed was locked.

"Oh god" I cried

I peered my eyes and searched around the room hoping something was in my reach that could undo the handcuffs. Without any luck I closed my eyes again hoping that by some miracle Edward would get here soon.

I woke up for the second time today and my back was killing me. I heard very mute voices coming the other side of the door and I crawled down from the bed and as far over to the door as the handcuff would allow.

"Ow" I muttered looking down at my wrist.

Right where the handcuff was rubbing against my skin was a big welt. I tried to ignore the pain and focus on what they were saying.

"Let's start the test" Aro said to someone

I quickly scrambled back up on the bed and anxiously waited for them to enter the room. The door opened and Aro stepped through with a girl behind him.

"Hello Bella and how are you this morning?" Aro asked with a smile on his face

How could he be smiling?

"Go to hell" I yelled

"I'm already there" he smirked "Anyways this is Carla she will be running the first set of tests"

"What tests?"

Aro walked over to the bed and grabbed my face between his hands. He held a tight grip and I winced slightly at the pain.

"You'll see my dear" he let go of my face but not before patting me rather hard on the cheek.

He walked over to Carla and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and Aro walked out the door. Carla walked over to the cabinet that was on the other side of the room and pulled a key out of her pocket and opened it. She pulled out a needle and a little vile. My eyes bulged and immediately panicked.

"Now this won't hurt a bit" she smiled coming over to me

"Wait you don't have to do this, please" I begged trying to push away from her

She grasped my arm and I realized her grasp was hard and cold, she was a vampire. There was no way I could win this fight. She pulled my arm out and without warning stuck the needle in my arm. I cried out and my eyes watered with tears. She took the needle out and I rubbed my now sore arm. She placed the vile of my blood in her pocket and without another glance at me walked out of the room. I wiped my arm of the blood and climbed back onto the bed, lying down. I heard the door open again and cringed.

"Hello Bella" Caius said coming over to me

I stayed silent, hoping this way I wouldn't tick him off. He walked over and placed his hands on my stomach.

"You know, I've been thinking" he said "Ever since I saw you that one time in Italy, I couldn't take my eyes off you. I was very upset when I heard that they were going to dispose of your child. So I thought what if you and I raised the baby together…here"

I stared at him shocked, was he crazy? And that's just what I told him.

"Are you crazy?" I screamed

He came over and grabbed my face between his hands and tried to bring his lips to mine. Knowing I couldn't break free from his grasp, I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face. I wish it hurt him thought. Then he did something I never thought was possible he slapped me across my face. I fell to the ground with the amount of force he used and reached up to touch my now very sore cheek. He walked up and whispered in my ear.

"That was a big mistake Isabella" he hissed

He kissed my cheek and then my neck before getting up and walking away. The touch of his lips on my neck was nothing like Edward's. It wasn't out of love or carefulness; it was for his own good. I placed my hands on my stomach and looked up closing my eyes

"Please Edward, help"

When I woke up the side of face still hurt and my hand reached up to touch it, it was swollen and no doubt bruised. I also looked down at my arm and saw that it too was bruised and I couldn't move it that much. The door opened and Caius walked back in the room, but I stayed silent.

"Good morning" he smiled at me coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek like I was his. I didn't even move, it would be useless to fight him off.

"I have some bad news I'm afraid. You see I talked with Aro about us keeping the baby alive and he said if I agree we could keep it but your other daughter must go. We cannot have two of our kind walking the earth"

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter you asshole. Edward will do everything in his power to protect her and he will kill you if it comes to it" I yelled

"How dare you speak to me like that" he hissed and slapped me across the face again.

I cried out and fell back on the bed, hiding my face hoping that he would just go away.

"Why are you doing this" I pleaded

"Because you Cullen's can never follow the rules"

He climbed on the bed and hovered over me, grabbing my wrists and pinning me to the bed. He reached in his clock and pulled out another pair of and handcuffing my other hand to the bedpost. Then he did something that would've caused me to puke if I wasn't so scared. He pressed his lips to mine. I kicked and screamed and thrashed around trying to get him off me. My head swung from side to side and one of my legs kicked his chest. Suddenly he disappeared from me and I looked up to see Aro standing there.

"Not now Caius, we have more important things to attend to" he smiled then turned towards me. "Well I see someone has had a rough night"

"What is it, we're a little busy" Caius said

"It seems the others and I have agreed that both children must go but only after this one is born"

"What no" I gasped

"We need to run more test" Aro said and then his phone rang in his pocket

"_Hello Edward"_ I heard Aro hiss

It was Edward. This was my chance to for him to hear me.

"You and I both know the answer to that question" Aro continued "I assure you we won't…yet" he laughed smirking at me

"Edward please help they want to kill our baby" I cried

Caius slapped me again

"Shut up" he muttered

I heard a loud growl from the other end

"I swear to god if you touch her I'll rip you to shreds" Edward yelled so loud that I heard him

"I doubt that, you'll just have to see if you can get to her in time" He said before hanging up.

"Looks like Edward is on his way to rescue his damsel in distress" Caius and Aro laughed

I had an awful feeling that just turned into a game.


	25. The rescue

**Sorry this may be a little confusing, I switched Points of view from Edward to Bella a lot in this chapter. I just wanted to get a lot of thing across in this one. Hope that everyone can keep up. Oh and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter!**

**Bella's POV**

Every part of my body was sore and I could barely move. My ribs hurt, my lip and cheek was swollen, and I'm pretty sure something was broken. I haven't eaten in two days and my eyes couldn't stay open. I tried to stand up, hoping that by some miracle they left the door open. But I was weaker than I thought and fell right to the floor as soon as my feet hit the ground. I didn't even bother getting up when I hit the ground. I knew I needed help, and fast. I was slowly getting weaker and had no strength in me. The door opened and Caius walked in again. This time he was wearing nothing but a pair of black dress pants.

"Where were we?"

There was a knock on the door and Aro stepped in.

You always interrupt us" he hissed

"That's because she is not your sex toy" Aro hissed back "No leave and let her get some sleep, we have one last test to run and then she's all yours"

He walked over to me and pulled out a needle.

"What are doing with that?" I asked

"Like I said, you need some sleep" he stuck it into my arm and I quickly fell asleep.

I was so tired of waking up in this torture chamber. I covered my eyes from the bright light that was above me. Wait, why was there a light? Aro and Carla were standing above me; I tried to sit up on the bed and struggled. I realized I was tied to a bed with my wrist and feet tied to the end posts.

"Okay Bella, we are on to our next and final test. Carla if you would" he gestured towards the machine

"What are you doing?" I cried

The machine turned on and made a horrific sucking noise. They were going to kill my baby. I started crying hysterically and shaking with as much force as I could manage.

"No, please, I'm begging you" I screamed

Carla wheeled the machine over and pulled out the awful sucking tub. I panicked knowing that I wasn't going to win this.

"Please you don't have to do this. Why would you want to kill an innocent child?" I was chocking on my tears "Please"

Carla moved closer so the tube was almost touching me when I loud crash sounded from upstairs. Aro held his hand up and Carla stopped advancing towards me.

"Hold on a second" he ordered "We'll do this tomorrow, untie her for now"

She ripped the ties off and threw me on the floor before everything went blank.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward listen to me" Carlisle pleaded "We can't jump to conclusions, for all we know Aro could be playing tricks with us"

"I don't care that's a risk I'm willing to take. Bella and my child are in there. What if it was Esme" I yelled but instantly regretted it

"I know you're upset and I want Bella home safely too but…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I know we're doing everything we can. I'm just…" I trailed off.

"Worried and scared" he finished

The flight attendant called for our gate to start boarding and we got up and made out way to our seats. Usually I would fly first class but that didn't seem to matter at the moment right now. The next time I would fly first class is if I was with Bella. I swallowed nervously. I could just picture it now I, Bella, and our two angels' one big happy family and I smiled at the thought. As we took our seat Carlisle leaned over and whispered.

"Let's not talk about this until we land, we don't need to draw more attention then we already have with our phone call earlier"

I nodded and leaned back in my seat. I closed my eyes and just imagined Bella home safely. I had a desire to call and check up on Abigail. Without another moment I pulled my phone out and dialed the house. Esme picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello Edward"_ she said sweetly. That was a good sign

"_How is she?"_ I asked

"_Fine, I just put her down in the crib for a nap. I fed her earlier but she just spit it up, I hope to god that she is not getting sick. That is the last thing she needs"_

"_Hopefully she'll sleep it off; I'd feel better if I was there when she's sick. The baby thermometer is in the cubby in my bathroom if you need it"_ I said

"_Got you, so how is everything there?"_

"_We're making progress, on the plane now. I just thought I would cheek up on her before we took off"_

"_She's well taken care of" _she promised

"_Has Alice seen anything?" _I hoped

"_No, she's still upstairs looking. I think they're playing with her visions so the chance of her seeing anything is slim"_

"_I know but I can always hope"_

"_We all can, please be careful and bring my daughter and grandchild home"_ she said sternly

"_I will"_ I hung up and turned to Carlisle

"Abigail is getting sick" I said

He sighed "Perfect timing, what did Esme say?"

"She spit up her bottle earlier"

"That doesn't necessarily mean she's sick" he told me

"I know, but I still wish I was there regardless"

I just looked out the window at the clouds but quickly closed it when I saw the sun emerging. I turned my head across the isle where my brothers were sitting with their arms crossed and grim expressions on their face. The rest of the passengers fell silent and started falling asleep. I took this time to devise a plan on how we were going to get Bella out.

"Carlisle how are we going to distract them?" I asked

"You and I will go talk to them while Emmett and jasper go down and get Bella out"

He could tell I wasn't thrilled with that plan.

"Edward I know that you want to rush down there and get her out but…"

"The hell I do. I can't stand letting her be there for another second"

"Edward I know but if I'm the only one they confront, they have no reason not to think that you're down with Bella"

When the plane landed I wasted no time in getting off and racing toward Volterra. Emmett and Jasper ran ahead once we got there.

"Okay. Emmett and Jasper will go around the back and grab Bella, while we go and confront Aro"

They nodded and took off. Carlisle and I walked up to the front room and the door was locked so I kicked it open, growling as I saw Aro sitting there smiling.

"Hello Edward, we were waiting for you" he laughed

"How dare you, you son of bitch" I howled charging at him, Carlisle grabbed my shoulder.

"Aro please just hand over Bella and we will be on our way. I can assure you that the baby is not dangerous. Just look at Abigail she is perfectly safe" he reasoned

"No child, dangerous or not should be brought into this world. It is against the rules"

"Rules that you make up" I hissed

"My rule stays, we were actually going to dispose of the child later on tonight, and Isabella is resting peacefully now"

Kill? They were not laying a hand on her or my child. I lunged at him again and this time Carlisle didn't stop me.

"You will not touch her" I growled again

"Edward" Carlisle warned "_I'll take care of Aro you go get Bella_" he thought towards me

Once Carlisle took out Aro I took my chance and ran to the room where they were holding Bella hostage. I just hoped that Emmett and Jasper got to her before they did.

**Emmett's POV**

Jasper and I ran round the back looking for a door. I can't believe that they had the nerve to take my little sister and niece/nephew. It got me so pissed but excited that I was going to fight someone. I couldn't think about that now. Right now I had to concentrate on getting Bella safely out.

"Emmett over here" Jasper called

He was pushing against a door and it opened to a long and dark corridor. We walked through as quietly as we could until my eye caught a hint of light.

"Jasper this way" I called

I heard crying and someone groaning. We ran in and gasped at the sight. Bella was lying in the middle of the floor with a bluish orb surrounding her. Caius was advancing in her but the orb was keeping him out. He flew back against the wall and I took this as my chance to run to Bella. She looked awful. The orb broke as I got to her, wow, must like me I thought. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"Emmett?" she rasped

"Hi Bells" I whispered relieved that we got to her before it was too late; it looked like she could fade any moment.

Her eyes widened as she looked behind me

"Behind you" she gasped

I turned around and was slammed against the ground by Caius. The blue orb surrounded her again. It must appear when she was in danger. Maybe it was the baby. Claus's arms went around my neck. I looked over and saw that Jasper was in the same position held by Demetri. This was not going well.

**Edward's POV**

When I opened the door I was surprised at what I saw. Emmett was being held by Felix and Jasper was being held by Demetri. But what scared me the most was that Caius was leaning over Bella he was trying to get to her but this strange blue orb around her and it was preventing him from reaching her. It was almost like a shield and it was protecting her. She was so beaten. She looked so frail and broken. I froze just looking at her. I ran towards Caius and tackled him to the ground. Carlisle ran down and helped me while I ran over to Bella. The shield let down, letting me in as I got to her. I was so relieved that we found her and I leaned down beside her, afraid to touch her and risk hurting her. She looked up at me and reached her hand up for me. I touched her cheek.

"Edward?" she rasped, sounding awful

"Yes, I'm here. You're okay now" I was now dry sobbing as I brought her hand up to my forehead. "I love you"

"Me too" she whispered

I pulled her to my lap and carefully into a hug. I kissed her all over. Her eyes were now closed and I knew we needed to get her help.

"Edward get her out of here" Carlisle yelled, still wrestling Caius

I carefully picked her up and ran outside through the back door. She groaned and cried every time I moved and my non-beating heart broke.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

It was night by the time I made it out of the horrid towers. I realized that we didn't have a car so I just sat down on the ground and cradled Bella to my chest until my family got here. I took this time to examine some if her injuries. I brushed my hand over her forehead and noticed the deep gash across it. Her arm was swollen and bruised like someone stuck her repeatedly with a needle. But what scared me the most is when I lifted up her shirt slightly and saw nothing but her small baby bump and protruding ribs. I gasped and pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. I couldn't look for anymore.

"I'm so sorry" I repeated over and over and kissed her head.

I don't know how long I stayed on the ground rocking her, but everyone finally came out. They all looked at me sadly and I noticed they were covered in dirt.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well we took them down but Jasper here…" Emmett started but was cut off by Jasper

"I saved your ass" Jasper contradicted

"We'll talk later, right now we need to get a car and get her help" he said seriously "There is no way she'll make through a plane ride"

As soon as Carlisle finished talking Bella moaned and opened her eyes.

"Edward?" she said scared

"I'm right here sweetheart" I comforted her

"They were trying to kill..." she cried

I pulled her closer, rocking back and forth.

"It's alright. You're right here, safe in my arms. No one is going to hurt you again"

Carlisle leaned down next to me looking right at Bella. He looked at her face just as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Bella?" I called worried

"Let's go we're losing time" Carlisle urged

He ran ahead and went to rent a car I assumed. I stood up, Bella still in my arms and ran to where he was getting the car. I was surprised when he pulled up in a minivan.

"A mini van Carlisle really? Emmett asked

"So we can all fit and lay Bella down in the back seat" he explained.

I laid her down carefully and climbed in next to her while everyone else got in, we drove off. The car ride was silent, as Bella fell into a very deep slumber and barely moved, which scared me.

"Carlisle, shouldn't she…not be so still?" I panicked

"This is her body's way of healing, let her sleep" he said calmly

Once we got home from the long ride back Bella seemed to be in worse condition. I quickly got put of the car and walked in with Bella cradled in my arms and as soon as my foot hit the doorway, my family gasped.

"Oh my God" Alice said running over

"My poor daughter" Esme cried

"Edward laid her on the couch, we need to hurry" he yelled running up the stairs to grab his medical bag

Esme fluffed the pillows and moved the book she had been reading on the coffee table. I laid Bella down carefully and she cried when her back encountered the couch. I sat down on the floor by her head and took her hand. I didn't take my eyes off her; she looked so frail and weak. Her hand was really cold and that made me even more panicked (if that was possible). Alice ran outside after Jasper (knowing she couldn't be of help) and Esme came over and gently stroked her hair.

"Oh Edward, I can't believe she had to go through this"

"She to brave for her own good" I smiled sadly

"I heard Bella was home" Rosalie came into the room carrying Abigail in her arms

No one answered her but she gasped as she took one look at the lifeless girl on the sofa.

"Oh my god" she whispered "Where's Emmett?"

"Outside with Alice and Jasper" I told her

She placed Abigail on the floor next to me as she walked out the door. She climbed up onto me with a smile on her face.

"Dada" she said in her baby voice

"I missed you baby girl"

"She's been pulling herself up more and more each day. And when we put her in the highchair she tried to climb out" Esme said

Remembering Esme's comment earlier about her being sick I placed my hand on her forehead. She felt a little warm, but nothing too bad. Carlisle ran back down the stairs and everyone came in from the front porch. He pulled out gauze and Alice brought in a bucket of water. Bella came around at some point in this and looked up dazed.

"Hey, shush its okay" I told her

"Caius was trying to hurt me but he couldn't touch me. When you came over it was gone"

"It was like a shield" I told her

"Our baby has special powers" she smiled "And he/she loves you and felt safe with you"

**Hope this was long enough and sorry if this was confusing. Please review, review, and review!**

**Hey did anyone see the new Breaking Dawn trailer!**


	26. Recovery:Day 1

**Wow, I got an overwhelming amount of reviews! Thanks everyone, so much! I'm all done with school finally, so I'm going to be writing a lot more now! Plus I'm going down to the cape this week, so that means lots of writing!**

**Edward's POV**

I watched carefully as Carlisle dunked a cloth in the water and ran it over her cuts. She winced every time and I stroked her hair lovingly. He stuck her with a needle and I looked at him confused.

"I need to get some fluid in her" he said as she winced

"What's the damage?" I asked, scared to find out

"Edward" he warned

"What's the damage?" I said a little more forcefully

"Bruises and cuts all over her body. A broken rib and arm, and she extremely dehydrated and malnourished" he finished

"The baby" I dry sobbed

"We won't know yet. I don't want to perform an ultrasound until she's up and taken care of"

He continued to wipe and clean all the blood off of her and I turned my head away. I couldn't look at her like this anymore. I turned my attention to the baby in my arms. I felt her forehead once more and sighed when I realized it was still warm. Carlisle saw the look on my face and smiled slightly.

"Go" he said "I got Bella in good hands"

I nodded and looked back at Bella. There was an unbelievable amount of gauze covering her cuts and Esme came through the kitchen, placing an ice pack on her arm. I made my way to our upstairs bathroom and pulled out the baby thermometer. Knowing she wasn't going to allow me stick it in her mouth, I placed it under her armpit and held her close so she couldn't fidget. It beeped after a minute and I took it out.

"Hold on baby girl" I whispered when she fussed

The thermometer read 101.3 and I frowned. I wasn't quite sure if that would be considered high for her. We haven't figured out what her normal temperature stays at. I laid her down on the changing table and pulled off her fleece pj's and changed her into a pink undershirt. I hoped that would keep her cool and maybe bring down her slight fever. As I stood looking at her my mind went back to Bella downstairs.

"Mommy's okay now" I told her "I know you missed her and…my god she missed you.

You have to help me out. She's going to be very weak and tired. So no crying in the middle of the night, okay?"

She looked up at me and let out a smile. I picked her up and walked back down the stairs. Bella was still sleeping and the rest of the family was leaning against the wall with their arms crossed.

"I gave her some morphine so she'll sleep better. Edward let me warn you and everyone that she'll be very disoriented and not really herself. Most people don't have to go through something like this. The best we can do is reassure her that everything is fine. I'll do a sonogram once she wakes up" Carlisle told me and then walked out of the room motioning for everyone to follow him.

I sat down on the floor by Bella's head placing Abigail against my chest hoping that I would cool her down. I surveyed Bella's body and noticed that her arm was wrapped in layers of gauze. Carefully without waking her up I lifted up the shirt she was wearing and

surveyed the damage that I feared most. What I saw almost made me cry-if that were possible. Her chest was wrapped in layers, mending her broken ribs that shouldn't be seen at all. The showing ribs indicated that she far to skinny in general, let alone when she was pregnant. I ran my finger lightly over her baby bump encountering a couple bruises doing so. Abigail's eyes were drooping so I laid her on the floor and through a thin blanket over her. I walked over to the light switch, flicking it off. Hoping that sleep was just what they needed to make a full recovery.

**Esme's POV**

Once Bella had fallen asleep Carlisle motioned for everyone to follow him out of the room and to the front porch. The rest of the kids were getting a little antsy with all the blood and went for a quick hunting trip. I still couldn't come to terms with this. Bella was my daughter and just thinking about what happened to her. I'm just thankful they got to her in time before… I didn't want to think about it. Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked kissing the top of my head

"Bella" I stated simply

"She's in good hands" he promised

"I know and I can only imagine how Edward is doing with all of this. They're his whole life and he never shows it"

"He's always kept everything inside. Especially if he knows it will upset Bella in the slightest way"

"You never told me what happened. You had me quite worried too" I turned around to face him

"There isn't much to tell. Emmett and Jasper ran in the back to grab Bella but got tackled. Edward and I were upstairs with Aro and when he wasn't looking Edward ran down"

"So nothing happened to Aro?" I asked amazed they were able to get away

"Nothing but I'm sure this is not the last we hear of them" he sighed

"Is Bella really okay?" I asked changing the subject

"No…" he said

"Oh dear god" I cried covering my face with my hands

"Let me finish" he pleaded rubbing his hands up and down my arms

"She will be okay though"

"I just hope the baby is okay, I know he/she must have took quite a beating"

"Esme Edward and Emmett saw something" he said

"Saw?" I asked confused

"When they were down there and Caius was…"

"Ciaus, why was he there?"

He stopped and took a deep breath

"He had an infatuation with Bella, saying that they would raise the baby together or kill it. But Edward said that the baby has a gift"

He stopped and looked at me, I urged him to go on.

"The baby is a shield. No one could touch her when Bella became defenseless; the baby's instincts took over. But allowed Emmett and Edward inside, so the baby can tell bad from good"

"So the…" I was cut off by screaming and Edward yelling

"Carlisle"

**Edward's POV**

Once the lights were off I sat on the floor and laid my head down on the little bit of sofa that Bella's head wasn't lying on. I ran my fingers lightly over her arm that was lying along her body. I kissed the inside of her arm and closed my eyes. I prayed for a miracle that she would wake up and dance around the room. I smiled at the thought of that but quickly erased it when I looked at her sleeping face. I was vaguely aware of Esme and Carlisle's conversation about what went down in Italy but I didn't want to hear it again. I knew Esme didn't either but couldn't afford not to. I caught bits and pieces of what they were saying when I heard my name.

"Esme Edward and Emmett saw something" he said

"Saw?" I asked confused

"When they were down there and Caius was…"

I growled remembering what he did to her

He stopped and took a deep breath _"Easy Edward"_

"Edward said that the baby has a gift"

He stopped and I assumed he was giving Esme a chance to let it sink in.

"The baby is a shield. No one could touch her when Bella became defenseless; the baby's instincts took over. But allowed Emmett and Edward inside, so the baby can tell bad from good"

I smiled, out baby was special. I hope there would not be any sibling rivalry two of them. So far it was looking like Abigail had no special gift and that was completely fine with me. What happed next would have scared me to death if I were human? Bella groaned and sat upright having a full out panic attack. I wrapped my arms carefully around her while she thrashed and kicked.

"Carlisle" I yelled before turning back to her

"Bella stop it" I yelled "You're alright, you're safe, I'm right here" I begged hoping I could get through to her.

Esme and Carlisle ran in and Esme was quick to grab the still sleeping Abby- who was undisturbed from this- and ran upstairs.

"Carlisle she's not responding to me" I panicked

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her face, looking right in her eyes.

"Bella stop you're okay"

She continued to squirm and thrash. Carlisle sighed and pulled a needle out of the medical bag on the floor.

"What are you doing" I asked confused

"Giving her a sedative to calm her down, I don't want her to hurt herself more"

"But" I said a little reluctant at putting her back to sleep

"She'll be fine" he promised

The needle went into her arm and she relaxed immediately. I kissed her forehead and rested mine against hers closing my eyes.

"This is going to be a long recovery" I sighed

**Please review this and I'll start typing on my way to the cape tomorrow!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	27. Recovery:Day 2

**Yay thanks for all the reviews already! You guys never fail to amaze me with how much you like this story!**

**Edward's POV**

It was finally morning and I was happy that we made it through without any more issues. Carlisle assured me that the sedative would wear off soon and she would wake up. Esme had brought Abigail upstairs to their room last night. We were still a little worried about her temperature and I thought it would be easier for Esme to look after for the night. That way Carlisle and I could look after Bella. She shifted and groaned again and Carlisle excused himself to go get her breakfast. Along with all the pills and medications she was now on, we decided to keep her on strict diet so she wouldn't gain too much at one time, Carlisle said that it could be very dangerous to the baby to put it on that quickly. Gradual weight gain is what we're going for. Bella's eyes opened and she rubbed them with her hands.

"Good morning beautiful" I smiled "Can we try not to freak out this time?" I laughed nervously

She smiled and reached her hands out to me and I grabbed them in mine, missing the feeling, the touch of her.

"I'm sorry I scared you" her voice creaked as she talked

"It's okay. How do you feel?" I asked

"Hungry" she sighed

That's good, you should be. They were starving you down there. I can't believe that…" I stopped when I saw the terrified expression on her face

"Carlisle's making you some breakfast" I said quickly

"I want to see Abigail" she demanded

"She's sleeping upstairs in Carlisle and Esme's room. You can see her _after_ you eat"

"But" she pouted

"No buts" I said as I tapped her pouting lip

Carlisle walked in carrying a tray of food and looked relived to see her awake. He placed the tray on her lap and handed her the pills she needed to take for the day.

"How are you?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead

She gave him a stern look and he laughed.

"You're fine, I know" he said

She smiled and released my hand and replaced it with her pills. She took a sip of the orange juice before swallowing one of the pills. I watched her intensely, waiting for her to get sick again.

"I'll go get Abigail for you" Carlisle excused himself

She took a bite of her omelet and another pill. Once I was sure we were alone I decided to get the truth out of her.

"How are you really?"

"Edward, really, I'm f…"

"Physically you're obviously not okay" I said gesturing to her damaged body "I mean how you are emotionally?"

She dropped her fork and looked up at me.

"Can we please not talk about it" she cried

"Talking about it might help" I offered and stroked the side of her face

She shook her head.

"Please?" I begged

I didn't want to put her through this again but she needed to vent. I knew that if she was going to talk at all it would be to me. She pushed the tray away and started crying, covering her face with her hands. I moved the tray to the floor and pulled her slowly onto my lap.

"Shh Bella Shh" I hushed her

"I was so scared, I thought I as going to die" I flinched at the last word "They just threw me around like I didn't matter. It was dark and cold and every time I shut my eyes it brings back memories. I don't want to think about it any more Edward. I want to push pass this but I can't"

She was in hysterics now and I pulled her closer.

"I'm so sorry and I know I can never take this pain away but you have to trust me. You have to talk to me when ever you need me and I'll listen. I promise you that it will get easier"

"Just please don't leave me alone. I'm scared to be by myself" she squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'll never leave you" I vowed "I swear to you that we'll get through this, together"

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" I kissed her head "So much"

There was a knock and I turned my head to see Esme standing with a sleeping baby over her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said

Bella looked up and immediately held out her arms for her. Esme walked over and handed her over to Bella.

"She wouldn't wake up. How are you Bella?"

"Fine"

She clutched Abigail closer to her and kissed her cheek, wiping a piece of her hair from her face.

"I missed you so much. You got so big" she cried "She's warm"

"I know and I'm taking care of it"

She looked at me confused

"She's not sick is she?"

"She just had a little bit of a fever but she seems fine other than that" I assured her

"Edward but she's still warm" she yelled quietly placing a hand on her forehead

I held my hands up in defeat. I wasn't going to fight with her, she's been through enough and I didn't want her getting worked up. Esme walked over and placed a kiss on Bella's head.

"This is my cue to leave. It's so good to have you home"

"It's good to be home" she replied

Esme left the room giving us some family time I assumed. I smiled and laid us down more comfortably. Bella placed Abigail so her head was resting on her shoulder and her feet were on either side of her baby bump. One of her hands was running up and down her back while the other was holding her hand.

"When did Carlisle say we could do an ultrasound?" she asked

"When you woke up but we can wait till bed so I can put you to sleep later on" I told her

"Do you think he'll be okay?" she asked looking at me

"You know I don't know" I told her "But I'm sure…wait you said he"

"Oh did I? It's just easier to assume it's a boy and I don't like saying it" she explained

"Oh, well then I'm sure he's fine. Remember when you were…well let's just say that he's special"

"Yeah about that, what happened?" she asked

The front door opened and everyone came running through the doors. Abigail jumped slightly from the sound but settled back down.

"Guys come on" I hissed

"Oh don't you guys look all cozy" Emmett laughed coming over and wrapped his arms around Bella and smiling at me

"I missed you sis" he gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I missed you too" she smiled

"You look better from when we…"

I growled quietly and shook my head at him.

"Well you look better" he finished

Bella looked at Emmett and then at Jasper.

"Thank you both for saving me"

"No thanks needed" Jasper smiled at her

"I loved kicking some Volturi ass" Emmett laughed

"And thank you" she looked at me and stroked my cheek

"I would do it a million times over. I'll always be there to save you"

"I know it's just nice knowing you are"

Alice and Rosalie walked in and came over give her a hug.

"Don't talk about it" I whispered in vampire speed so Bella wouldn't catch on

They nodded and sat on the floor by the couch.

"Hey guys, why we don't watch movies tonight, nothing strenuous" Carlisle said walking back in the room.

Everyone nodded and got situated on the floor and chair. Bella and I were already taking up the couch. Esme came out of the closet and threw a blanket over her and Abby.

"Thanks" Bella sighed sinking closer to me

Carlisle popped the movie in and handed Bella another glass of juice. She took one sip and I took it from her so she wouldn't have to hold it. The movie started and everyone seemed to be more interested in what Bella was doing then the actual movie itself. I gave them all a stern look and they turned back to the TV screen. The movie was something of a family story with a little bit of action to the mix. One character was jumping out of speeding car when Bella shifted and groaned.

"What is it?" I panicked and everyone looked towards her again

"Nothing, Abby is just getting really heavy" she shifted again

"Here, I'll take her. That way I can keep her cool" I offered

Carlisle helped her sit up and I took our sleeping daughter off her chest and transferred her to my arms. I placed her in the same position and she was undisturbed. Bella rearranged herself against my side and took Abby's hand in hers again.

"Better?" I asked her

She nodded her attention on the movie. Abby slept for a good 20 more minutes before she started to stir. She cried slightly and looked up dazed. I kissed her forehead and Bella smiled down at her. Once she caught sight of her mother she whined and desperately tried to get to her, I passed her over and she clung to Bella. She didn't say 'mommy yet' but you knew that's who she wanted. Bella kissed her cheek and pulled her close.

"I missed you so much" she cried and I wiped away a tear that fell

"She missed you too" I promised

The movie finally ended and Bella yawned but tried to hide it.

"Okay, I say we move this upstairs" Carlisle said and grabbed all of Bella's things and Bella passed Abigail over to him.

I lifted Bella up into my arms and walked up the stairs. Everyone said goodnight.

"It's not night time though" Bella observed

"No, more like 3:30 in the afternoon, but you're on a different schedule right now"

"Like jetlag" she laughed

"Kind of"

"That's why I feel so tired"

"Yes, that's why" I laughed

I walked into my-our room and laid her down on the bed. Carlisle placed Abby in the play pen and wheeled over the sonogram. We helped Bella lay up against the pillows and I climbed in bed next to her.

"Okay let's see how the baby's doing okay?"

She nodded and lifted up her shirt and I gasped. Even though her ribs were taped up in layers of gauze, for vampire eyes you could still see the bruises all over her. She reached over and grabbed my hand for reassurance. I leaned down to kiss her forehead then looked at Carlisle.

"Ready" I told him

He flicked in the machine and we gasped


	28. Day 3 and Therapy

**Wow, got tons or reviews on the first night, that really made me smile. I got kind of tired of writing in Edward's POV so I switched back to Bella. A couple of you were thinking it was twins and sad to tell it's not. Too many people have done that and I want mine to go a different way. And to answer the questions of how old Abby is and how far along Bella is will be answered in this chapter. **

**Bella's POV**

I panicked as soon as they gasped and demanded them to tell me what was going on. Carlisle flipped another switch and the baby's heartbeat filled the room. I let out sigh of relief but Edward was still looking at the screen intensely. But I could hear the baby, which was good right? My heartbeat sped up and so did the baby's. Edward snapped out of it and looked at me, rubbing his hand up and down.

"Calm down" he whispered

"What wrong with the baby" I yelled

Carlisle walked over to the machine that was monitoring our hearts. He pointed to the baby's and pointed out mine.

"Your heartbeats are way to fast and it's putting the baby in distress. But the good news is that the baby has almost doubled in size"

"But what about Bella?" Edward asked "How do we keep her calm and the baby out of distress?"

"For now I want you on strict bed rest and as your due date gets closer we'll monitor you more closely" Carlisle said

I just nodded not wanting to argue and just wanting to go to sleep. Edward wiped the gel off me and pulled my shirt down.

"How far along is she?" Edward asked

"About 3 months, but I'm assuming that you may come a little early or we'll have to do a cesarean which I rather not do" he said

I shivered at the thought of them cutting me open and taking my baby out of me like that.

"Why would that be harmful, isn't that usually the safest way?" I asked, although I wanted to give birth naturally

"But in you're condition it could be dangerous and maybe even fatal to you and the baby"

Edward froze and I stroked his arm. Seeing this, Carlisle said he'd be up in a little while to cheek on me and left us alone.

"I'll be okay" I assured him "It's my job to stay with you…forever"

"Right now your only job is to sleep and let me take care of you" he smiled

I was leaning in to kiss him when our daughter interrupted us.

"Dada" she called from the playpen

Edward smiled and got up to get her.

"I wish she would start saying mommy, I feel guilty" he said

I rolled my eyes at his silly accusation. "Oh you know you love it"

"I do" he laughed

He lifted her up kissing her cheek and bringing her back to the bed. He placed her next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. Edward climbed in on the other side of her so she was stuck between us.

"Soon there's going to be another one here" I said kissing Abby's cheek "I can't believe she's already 6 months. Edward that's half a year"

"Sweetheart I'm well aware that it's half a year" he laughed "You know that she'll be one when you're in your ninth month of pregnancy"

"Great that will be a fun party, I'll be waddling" I sighed

Edward reached over and placed his hand on my stomach. He was looking at my baby bump with an intense expression. I reached over and ran my fingers through his tousled bronze hair.

"What is it?" I asked

"Do you think I can do it? I mean I know you will be able to handle another baby, you're a great mom. But it was scary enough when you pregnant the first time. Don't get me wrong I was more than ready and happy to be a dad but I mean knowing that I would not only be responsible for you but a baby. And now I'll be responsible for two"

I sat up slightly and looked at him. I can't believe he really felt this way. He was the best dad I knew and he shouldn't think otherwise.

"Hey, you're doing a great job with me and Abigail, and you know I can handle myself."

He growled quietly and traced over the cut on my forehead. I leaned away from him and his hand pulled back. I sighed and got back to my point.

"You have to much love for to only share it with one child. You were destined to have a family. And don't worry you have me. I'll always be there to help you as will the rest of the family. I love you" I finished

He smiled and leaned to kiss me but pulled away too quickly.

"You always know what to say and I love you too"

"I know" I laughed then kissed his cheek "but for right now I just want to lay here and cuddle"

"Me too, I've missed just being next to you"

He pulled Abby on top of his chest and pulled me closer to him. Abby was struggling to get up and I laughed.

"I don't think she's going to sleep" I said

"Me neither, she slept too long earlier" he said getting up "I'll go bring her downstairs so we can cuddle" he smiled closing the door behind him

I snuggled deeper into the blankets and gathered the pillow under my head. I've been waiting till we were alone but I really wanted to tell Edward what happened when I was…there. Remembering what he said about me being able to tell him anything and him being there for me, I wanted to be relieved of this. I keep having nightmares and I'm hoping talking about it will help. I just want him to know what I've gone through and I'm hoping that he'll tell everyone else to not talk about it either.

"Rosalie and Alice are going to take her to the mall"

He climbed back into bed with me and grabbed me in a hug. I rested my head on his chest and his hand wrapped traced up and down my side. I closed my eyes, now is as good as any time I guess. I took a deep breath, hugging myself closer to him.

"Edward, I think I'm ready to talk about… I mean, can I talk to you about what happened?" I asked

His hand stopped tracing but he didn't move from our position.

"Bella of course you can talk to me, you know that" he said seriously

He sat up pulling me with him and letting me lean against him. I didn't know where to start so I started at the beginning.

"Well..." I hesitated

"Bella you don't have to tell me. I don't want to put you through this again"

"No I want to" I said sharply "I'm sorry" I felt bad for having an attitude with him

"It's okay and you can tell me as little or as much as you want"

"Can we keep this between us please?"

"You have my word that I will not tell a soul, this is private between you and me"

"And please try not freak out" I begged

"I won't make any promise but I'll try"

I nodded and started at when Aro came in with Carla.

"Aro first said that we needed to do some tests and he brought in this nurse who…who" I trailed off and looked at the window.

"She walked over to me and without any warning stuck a needle into my arm" I rubbed over the swollen bruise on my arm.

"They told me that they it go with Abby and couldn't let this child pass, that it was too much of a danger toward them. Edward they made it seem like the baby was a…a…"

Edward pulled me into him, his arms wrapping around me coming around to rest his hands on my stomach.

"It's okay" he whispered

"No it isn't. After they left with all the tests, they handcuffed me to the bedpost and when I woke up Ciaus was there. He tried to make a deal with me. He said that he would convince Aro not to kill the baby but only if I agreed to stay with him and raise the baby there. Then he…he told me how much he's been thinking of me since we last saw him in Italy. He grabbed my face and tried to kiss me when I slapped him"

His hand ran over my bruised and reddened one.

"Then he" I was crying now "he slapped…"

"Please don't finish, I can't listen to this anymore"

He got up and walked over to the window, leaning against it as he took deep calming breaths. Slowly I got up (I was still really weak) and held onto the side of the bed as I made my way over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder. When he didn't respond I ducked under his arms and so I was in front of him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

He shook his head and placed his hands on my shoulders. I reached up to stroke his cheek and he wiped away my tears.

"I just can't and I won't tolerate what they did to you. I know I said I would listen and not freak out but this is too much. Every time I look at you, I see all the cuts and bruises that they left"

His hand ran over yet another cut on my forehead and I saw him wince.

"I'll heal; all this bruises and cuts will fade in a couple weeks. Good as new?" I tried to reassure him but it sounded more like a question

He pulled my arm out and pointed to my scar that I got from James and a couple of others from past incidents of falling.

"These didn't fade" he whispered sadly

"I meant the new cuts, theses ones don't count" I offered "And I'm still the same Bella with these"

"I never said you weren't" he said with a sly smile

I pulled away placing my hand on my stomach and leaning against the window sill. I hated being so weak. Edward placed his hand on top of mine sighing like something obvious just popped into his head.

"Bella you know you're not supposed to be out of bed" he said lifting me up "you're not even supposed to be on your feet"

"I'm fine" I stated and sat up but my body protested causing me to groan and hold my back wanting comfort. He sighed, shook his head and helped lay me down gently.

"Yes you're fine alright" he said sarcastically

"I am, so can we please continue talking because if I stop now I might never talk about this again"

I folded my arms across my stomach and he sighed again, this time looking at his watch.

"Time for you to eat"

"But I'm not hungry" I whined

"Bella it doesn't matter if you're not hungry, you're on a strict diet to eat at certain times. It's for you and our _child's _health" he scolded

I looked at him in shock at the tone of his words. I knew he didn't mean it and was just stressed but I was still hurt by it. He must have realized what he said a second too late and dropped back down on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry; you know I didn't mean that. You just have to realize that you need to eat at certain times or it will throw off your entire schedule. Even if you're not hungry you have to at least try to eat, okay?"

I nodded but my hands stayed folded over my chest. Things were really tense around the past couple of days and I knew it wasn't good for me but I couldn't help it. He just got up and shut the door behind him. Lying back against the headboard I realized that he never answered my question. There was knock on the door and was expecting to see Edward but instead was greeted by Esme.

"Hi sweetheart, I just came to make sure you were okay. Edward looked a little stressed when he came downstairs"

"Yeah I'm okay, we just got into a little fight…well more like a disagreement and it's my fault. I'm the one who wanted to talk about what happened"

Here I was again taking the blame for everything.

"It's not you fault that you wanted to talk. It's healthy to talk about it and as I human Edward should listen and be there for you. It's not your fault, all married couples have arguments"

"I know he's just trying to do what's best"

She nodded and leaned over to kiss the top of my head

"I'll let you know when Abigail gets back"

"Thanks"

Esme got up from the bed as soon as Edward was walking in the door.

"Oh hi Esme"

"Hi sweetheart" she shut the door but not before saying "You guys play nice"

He smiled slightly and placed my plate of food on the pull out table I had by the bed. He brought the table over to me so it was in my reach.

"Let me go get your pills" he said walking into the bathroom

I looked at my plate and started picking at the sandwich that was there. I picked out the tomato and turkey and threw them to the side, all that was left was the lettuce and ham and bread. Then I picked up my fork and took a small bite of the macaroni salad that was there. Edward walked back out of the bathroom and had a frown on his face when he saw what I was doing.

"Bella come on stop picking at it"

"I don't like tomato or turkey" I whined

"Yes you do. I used to make you tomato and turkey sandwiches all the time" he seemed confused.

"I meant I don't like them anymore"

I knew I was being a baby and I did like them just not at the moment. The look and the smell were making me want to puke.

"And why don't you?" he asked

"Because I'm pregnant and they make me sick right now" I explained

"Fine" he grabbed the turkey and tomato and wrapped it in the napkin "but please eat everything else"

He placed the pills on the table and turned to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" was he mad at me?

"To throw this away, I don't want you getting sick"

I picked up my pills and took them one by one. I finished the macaroni by the time he came back up. I patted the bed and he slid in next to me.

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too"

"Can I finish talking to you now?" I asked

He looked at me and I saw fear in his eyes. I didn't know if he was scared for himself, me, or both.

"Please?" I added and he seemed to soften a little

"Yes but please not too much detail"

"Well after that, I knocked out and when I woke up he was still there and he said that Aro agreed. He agreed but there was a catch"

"And what was that?"

"They would kill Abby"

He started growling and fidgeting on the bed and I out my hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"I told him not to lay a hand on my daughter and that you would do everything in your power to protect her and that you would kill him if it came to it"

"You bet I would, no one threatens my daughter like that"

"That's not the worst of it. He slapped me again and it caused me to fall then he climbed on top of and tried to kiss me. Edward he was to strong, I couldn't get him off"

"That son of a bitch" he hissed

"But Aro came and interrupted us, saying that both…they both had to be killed and I started panicking"

"Bella I'm so sorry" he sobbed

"When I woke up the next day Carla was there along with Aro" I was going to have trouble with this next part.

"They came in with a machine, and I …I knew what it was for but I didn't want to believe it. It made this scary sucking noise and Aro he…he tied me to the bed and Carla walked over with this wand like thing and…and, Edward I can't, they were going to suck our baby out of me" I cried and he pulled me onto his lap rocking me back forth.

"Shh you're okay; you're home now and safe. They will never touch you or our children ever again"

"Thank you" I whispered

"For what?"

"Listening, but I still can't get Ciaus off my mind. I mean the way he touched me…like I was his. It was nothing like you. It wasn't loving or gentle or…."

"Bella" he interrupted me "Rosalie's home and I think you better talk to her about this"

**I had fun writing this because this was the first time Edward and Bella really come to terms to what happened with her. Please review!**

**Oh and let me know if anyone has the Breaking Dawn clips they showed and Comic Con, it would mean a lot if you could send me the link, and if I get them I'll send to the people who want them. Just send me a PM!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	29. Everything Will Be Okay

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and nice emails that I got, And to answer everyone's questions, the clips are out and most of you have seen them. Both clips are on my you tube channel. Just type in 0126turk and the two videos should pop up! **

I looked at him shocked for a moment. Two things were wrong with that. One, I don't know why she would care and two; I wasn't comfortable with this conversation leaving the confines of our room.

"Edward please, I rather not"

"But you would feel so much better and I know Rosalie will understand she's…we'll let's just say she can relate"

"But I just wanted to keep this between us" I whined "I don't want everyone else knowing it would just make it awkward to be in the same room"

He sighed and I knew I had won.

"I'm not giving in to you yet but you're safe for now"

"I thought I was always safe with you" I mocked

"You know what I meant. I'll be right back" he said getting up from the bed

"Where are you going?" I yawned

"To go entertain our daughter and let you get some rest" he said placing a kiss on my forehead

"Wait, can you get my laptop before you go?"

Knowing I wasn't going to rest I figured I could play around on the internet till I fell asleep.

"Yep"

"And bring her up, I miss her"

"Fine but only if you're awake, you really should try to sleep"

"Yeah yeah yeah" I muttered and he laughed

He handed me my case and shut the door. I turned the computer on and got myself comfortable. Once the internet loaded, I went to Google and searched at different baby supplies and ideas. I don't know why but my mind was focusing another girl. It would be nice to have a little Edward, but my hands typed baby girl. Everything was so cute and I couldn't wait for my little angel to arrive. Somehow I drifted away from the images and started researching the things could go wrong during pregnancy. When I saw that there were 3,830,000 **results (I really looked it up)** I almost had a heart attack. First it listed things that were not normally associated with pregnancy. For example, early lactation, vivid dreams, nosebleeds, and itchy skin by the 7th month. I never had any of this while pregnant with Abigail and was hoping it wouldn't occur the second time around. I clicked on the next link that listed problems when the baby is actually born.

Possible complications involving death of the child during or after childbirth:

Stillbirth

Birth asphyxia

Entangled umbilical cord

Meconium aspiration

Possible non-death complications or other outcomes to the child may include:

Neonatal jaundice - this is very common.

Birth asphyxia

Brain damage

Cerebral palsy

Neonatal infections

Possible medical disorders affecting the child

Birth defects

Congenital heart defects

Complications to the mother - many possible effects occur to the mother during and after childbirth:

Episiotomy

Obstetric trauma

Bladder incontinence

Fecal incontinence

Pelvic floor dysfunction

And many more possibilities

There were so many things that could go wrong and I didn't even understand what half these words meant, just that they weren't good.

"Oh god" I cried

Not only could things happen to the baby but to me as well. I didn't want to keep reading but I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen. I knew I was getting myself worked up but you never now. I yawned again and pushed the laptop over to the other side of the bed and closed my eyes. She'll be okay, I thought, assuming it's a girl. Her dad is a vampire after all.

**Edward's POV**

I greeted my baby girl at the door as she reached for me.

"Do you have fun at the mall?" I cooed, knowing that I wasn't going to get an answer

"She did, we got her the cutest little flower dress, and I can't wait to show Bella"

"I'm letting her rest upstairs; actually I should probably bring her up, Bella wanted to see her"

I walked up to our room and quietly opened the door, she sounded like she was sleeping but u couldn't be sure. Sometimes she just closed her eyes without really going to sleep. I laughed when I saw her sprawled out across the bed with the laptop still on and opened.

"Mommy's sleeping, we have to be quiet" I whispered to Abigail

I placed her on my hip and walked over to the bed and moved the laptop off her legs. It turned on and what I saw on the screen scared me. It was a list of all different kinds of diseases that were associated with childbirth. But what scared me most was the last set of complications that could happen to the mother. Bella stirred slightly and opened her eyes, smiling at me. I just gave her a stern look.

"What?" she asked

"Sorry I woke you but would you please tell what drove you to look this kind of stuff up?" I pointed to the computer

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I was just curious"

I shut the computer and placed it on the bedside table. She looked up at me like a little kid getting in trouble or the first time.

"I don't want you looking up stuff like that. You're going to get yourself worked up over nothing"

"But it's not nothing, Edward there are tons of things that could go wrong" she was starting to panic now and I leaned down in front of her

"Nothing is going to happen; this is exactly why I didn't want you looking at this stuff. I assure you everything is fine, am I going to have to ban the internet from you?"

"No"

"Good" I pecked her lips "Now I think someone missed their mommy"

I placed our daughter on the bed and she immediately crawled over to Bella. I smiled as Bella embraced her gently.

"And I missed you too"

Grabbing the laptop from the table (I was going to hide this someplace she couldn't find it) I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" she wondered

"Downstairs, I think you guys are fine. Just call if you need anything" I smirked

"Okay"

I made my way back in the living room and placed the computer on one of the bookshelves.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked

"Hiding the computer"

"Why?" jasper asked

"Bella's freaking herself out over the things she's looking up" I explained

I also picked up one of Abigail's stuffed animals and fell back on the couch. For a vampire, I was extremely tired.

"Had enough Eddie" Emmett laughed

"No" I growled "I just don't know what to do"

"We'll we're all going hunting if you're in" Esme said

"No, that's okay; I rather stay here with Bella and keep an eye on her "

"Alright well, call if anything goes wrong" Carlisle said taking Esme's hand and following everyone out of the room

Once they left I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes for a minute. It was actually nice and quiet for once. I opened my eyes again and looked at the toy infested living room. Abigail has invaded the Cullen house; I swear there were more toys than anything, especially in our room. I decided that now was a better time than any to clean up. I quickly gathered the toys from the floor and threw them into the playpen that we kept in the corner of the room. I didn't even bother using vampire speed.

"Edward" Bella called

"Yeah?" I called up to her

"I need you"

I bolted up the steps before she could even finish. When I opened the door Bella was leaning off the side of the bed holding on to Abigail by her pants so she couldn't crawl away.

"What are you doing?" I laughed going over to pick her up

"She wanted down" she said simply

"I can see that" I grabbed Bella's arm and helped her lean back against the pillows

"Where did everyone go? It got really quiet all of a sudden"

"Out hunting"

"Why didn't you go?" she asked

"Because there's no way in hell I'm leaving you home alone after what happened last time"

I saw her wince slightly at the mention of that and quickly added something else.

"And I wanted to spend time as a family, just us" I flashed her my famous grin

"Fine you win" she crossed her arms "But I want to go downstairs with you and watch some TV"

"Bella you're not supposed to be out of bed" I reminded her

"You can carry me" she offered

"Fine but just for al little while"

"Deal" she agreed

"Just let me put her downstairs first"

I quickly ran down and laid her down in the pack-in-play. I threw her blanket on top of her and it looked like she would conk out in a minute. I ran back upstairs and carefully lifted her into my arms. She winced slightly, causing me to stop midway.

"Are you okay?" I panicked

"Yes, I just got a sharp pain in my back when you picked me up"

"Do you want me to put you down?"

"No, it's gone already" she promised "I miss being in your arms"

"And I like you being in them" that sounded weird

She laughed as I continued to carefully carry her down the stairs and set her against the arm of the chair.

"Do you want your pillow?"

"Please"

While I was getting her pillow I also grabbed a blanket in case she got cold. I walked back down and handed her the pillow and got settled in next to her.

"So what are our plans for tomorrow?" she asked

"Well we need to do more grocery shopping for you and Abby needs a couple things and if her fever doesn't go down soon she may need to go to the doctor's"

She sat up at that and stared over at the pack-in-play.

"You said she was fine, and why can't Carlisle give her a check up?"

"She is fine, it's just in case and Carlisle is not a pediatrician, therefore he has not right to order in a prescription if she needs one"

"But I need to be there"

"Bella you can't" I sighed and I felt bad

"Then we better not let it get to that" she muttered

I just kissed her forehead and let her lean against my chest.

"I love you" she whispered

"As I love you" I answered kissing her cheek and neck

I handed her the remote but she just fidgeted with it, occasionally flipping through stations.

"I thought you wanted to come down and watch TV, we could have done this upstairs you know"

"I wanted a change of scenery" she shrugged

"Okay" I laughed hugging her closer to me

I put my feet up on the coffee table so Bella could lean more comfortably against me. At some point Abigail started whining, I guess she didn't fall asleep. Bella looked up at me, as if telling me to get up but I just shook my head at her.

"Go get her" she half whispered and yelled

"She needs to learn when sleep time is. We can't pick her up every time she cries she'll just cry every time she wants something"

"And what's wrong with that?" she argued

"Just trust me; she'll stop in a minute"

Okay, I wanted to pick her up too but if we kept doing this she would never sleep the whole night through. And she wasn't even crying it was just a whine. I was right and she eventually fell asleep. Bella looked at me amazed.

"How did you know that?"

"Just something I know" I told her

She slept for a good hour before she started to stir again. This time we waited until she was finally awake. She smiled and looked over at us.

"Hi baby girl" Bella whispered

"Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked

Her face scrunched up and she let out a terrifying scream. Bella jumped and I immediately thought something was wrong. Quickly getting up and lifting her into my arms, I brought her over to the couch.

"What's the matter?" she asked panicky

"Let me go get her some food, she's probably hungry"

We decided to try to ease her off bottles so I grabbed a jar of mashed bananas from the fridge and her bib and walked back towards Bella. Our routine was bananas or vegetables for either breakfast or lunch and then a bottle to put her to bed. I opened the jar and gave Bella the bib to put around her neck.

"Look what daddy has for you" she pointed at the jar

She looked excited that there was some kind of food in front of her, but I suspected she wouldn't when she figured out it wasn't her bottle. I took a spoon full and leaned away from the stench.

"What?" Bella laughed

"It smells awful, worse than your food" I told her

"That's because it's baby food" she laughed again

I shook my head and brought the spoon of mashed bananas towards her, but she just sniffed and hit the soon. I couldn't blame her for not wanting them but they went everywhere.

"Abby" I groaned wiping my face along with hers

"She doesn't want it" Bella said

"I know but she needs to eat it"

I tried again and she ate a couple spoonfuls but eventually pulled away. I then placed her on the floor so she could crawl around. Bella leaned back against me and looked up.

"Do you think she'll start walking soon?"

"Probably, but let's not rush it, I like holding her" I smiled

"Me too" and with that she leaned up to kiss me on the lips

I missed her so much and we haven't kissed like this in days. I turned us around so she would have a better reach and glued my lips to hers again. Her hands tangled in my hair and she was breathing heavily. I moved my arm from my side and wrapped it around her waist, my hand in her lower back. When I attempted to pull her closer she winced and let out a slight moan, leaning away. I pulled my hand back looking her in the eyes.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" I asked

"I'm fine you just have a strong grip" she giggled

"I'm so sorry honey, I just got caught up in the moment and…" she placed her finger on my lip to stop me

"I'm okay really" she promised

I leaned my head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent and sighing deeply.

"I really am sorry" I said again

"I know and I forgive you"

She lifted my head up so she could place another kiss on my lips and one on my cheek before stroking it with her soft fingers.

"Let me see" I said

"Edward" she groaned

"Please?" I had to make sure that I didn't leave a mark on her

She nodded and I leaned around and carefully lifted up her shirt. Her back was a little red and I growled slightly.

"I always end up hurting you"

"Stop" she yelled "Stop blaming yourself and just relax with me"

She put her feet across my lap and laid her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes again. We just watched TV for another hour when Bella gasped and sat up.

"What's the matter?"

I saw the tears start coming and that made me worry more. I grabbed her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes.

"What hurts?" I asked

She shook her head and grabbed my hand to place it on her stomach. It was weak but sure enough our baby was kicking. I smiled and leaned down, lifting up her shirt and rubbing her stomach. I looked up and Bella had the most gorgeous smile on her face.

"The baby's okay" she laughed relieved

I nodded and leaned up to kiss her again and pull her into a hug. Carlisle said the sonogram didn't show much about the baby, but when he/she kicked we would know the baby was okay.

"The baby's okay" I repeated

**I tried to make this one longer since I'm at the Cape this week and don't have internet access at my room, I have to walk up to the lobby. Hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to review!**


	30. Finally Back to Normal

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and please check out my Youtube channel which has both Breaking Dawn Comic Con clips and videos from the Ke$ha concert I just went to. Please leave comments!**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling and relishing at the idea that our baby was okay. The tears just wouldn't stop falling down my face. Edward didn't say anything and just hugged me to him. The baby was still kicking and he never removed his hand from my stomach. A couple minutes later I heard the door open and a couple of gasps. I looked up and saw that everyone was back from their hunting trips. They must have noticed my tears because Carlisle was the first one over and grabbed my face between his hands.

"What happened, are you hurt?" he asked

I still couldn't speak and more tears just rolled down my cheeks. Edward looked at me and then answered Carlisle.

"She's fine…the baby kicked" he announced

"That happened sooner then I thought" Carlisle laughed "And I'm very glad"

**1 week later**

Edward and I have been preparing for Carlisle to give me the okay to be done with bed rest. I was back on my normal schedule and even started gaining more weight. The baby kicks almost every night. Carlisle told us yesterday that we could find out the sex of the baby but we kept our decision from earlier and wanted to be surprised .Abigail was sleeping peacefully next to me and Edward was doing laundry. Edward doing laundry was a funny sight actually, he had to have Esme show him how because he was going to put his red shirt in with my white maternity shorts. Right now I was waiting for him to come up and help me get into the shower. Carlisle also cleared me to take a shower by myself. For about two weeks either Edward or Alice had to help me and it was really embarrassing or I would just jump in the bath with Abigail.

"Edward?" I whispered, I didn't want to wake the sleeping baby next to me

"I'm coming" He opened the door and dropped the laundry basket on the floor

"I'll fold those later" he laughed

He walked over to the bed and gave me a quick kiss. I looked over at the unfolded clothes and sighed.

"What?" he asked

"Those clothes need to be folded before they wrinkle" I told him

He looked back at the clothes and smiled.

"They all ready are wrinkled another hour or two won't make a difference"

"Yes it will now let me do it" I mumbled

"Bella really its fine I'll do it later"

I sighed and moved the covers off myself to go get the basked when he stopped me.

"Okay" he muttered and threw the basket on the bed "I'll go put her in the crib"

He slid his arms under her tiny body and lifted her up. She whined and opened her eyes looking dazed for a moment. He shushed her and she fell right back asleep against his hands.

"I'll be right back to help you in the shower" he whispered

"The joy of needing help" I said sarcastically "It's so embarrassing"

"It's not embarrassing, you need help and I'm happy to do it"

I nodded and went back to folding but not before reaching over and turning up the baby monitor where I heard Edward's sweet voice.

"Things are finally getting back to normal baby girl. Your mommy is okay and so is you baby sister or brother" he cooed

I smiled and folded one of Edward's shirts along with a couple of my maternity pants. It was good that we kept all my old ones from when I was pregnant with Abigail. I didn't lose my baby fat after having her, well I probably could have but I was just too lazy. Edward walked back into the room and placed his hands on top of mine to stop me from folding the next article of clothing.

"Okay off in the shower you go" he laughed

He grabbed my arms and helped lift me from the bed. It felt weird and good at the same time to be on my feet. I went to take a step and his hands went around my waist.

"He didn't clear you to walk, just to take a shower under my supervision"

"Carlisle said I could take a shower by myself" I emphasized the last word

He ignored me and lifted me up into his arms and into the bathroom. He set me on the counter and went to turn the water on.

"10 minutes is all you're allowed to stand by yourself" he warned

After I undressed he grabbed my hand and helped me into the shower. I sighed when I saw all the adjustments that were made. There was a no slip mat and handles all throughout the shower. I looked at Edward and gave him a stern look.

"When did you do all this?" I asked

"When you were sleeping earlier, I had Alice go out and do some last minute shopping"

I just shut the shower curtain and enjoyed the warm water and the freedom of being alone, well somewhat considering that Edward was outside the shower.

"Edward I'm fine" I laughed annoyed

"Fine, I'll go get you some clothes and a towel"

I heard the door open and then shut again and I sighed, this time finally relaxed. I squirted some strawberry shampoo on to my hands and scrubbed it through my scalp. It felt so good to able to do this by myself. I turned around and let the water rinse out the shampoo when I got lightheaded. I grabbed on to the handle for support at the same time Edward came back in.

"I'm going to put your clothes on the counter okay?"

I took a deep breath and wanted to say I was fine but couldn't find my voice.

"Bella?" he called out after a minute of silence

When I didn't answer he shut the water off and pulled the curtain and he gasped.

"What happened?" he asked

"Give me a minute, I just got lightheaded" I told him

He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me before lifting me out of the shower. He laid me on the bed so that I was on my side.

"Just take deep breaths" he told me

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes; thankfully it was already starting to pass.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yes" I whispered shakily

He just sat watching me until his phone rang unexpected. He moved off the bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice sounding tired

He held up a finger and walked out of the room. Who could possibly be on the phone? I sat up so my hair wasn't soaking the bed. I really thought I was strong enough not to get lightheaded in the shower. Edward walked back in the room smiling as he handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella sweetheart how are you?" my mom yelled into the phone

I pulled the phone back from my ear and smiled, I missed her so much. Charlie calls every once in a while but always has an excuse o why he can't visit. I know that he just doesn't like seeing me like this. My mom on the other hand…

"Hi mom, I'm fine" I told her

"You sound tired, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am tired I was a… up with back pain last night"

Edward started laughing and I rolled my eyes. Well I wasn't going to tell her that the Volturi, a group of old vampires kidnapped me and tried to kill my baby that I was having with my vampire husband. That would not go over well.

"Oh my poor baby, that is the worst part of being pregnant but it will pass" she reassured me

"I know, so why did you call?"

"Because Phil and I are visiting this weekend" She cheered

"Really?" I tried to sound happy but she couldn't be coming at a worse time, it was already Thursday morning.

"You sound like you don't want me too, I want to see you one last time before you have the baby and Phil has a game so we thought…" she trailed off

"No mom I want you to visit, I missed you so much" I cried, wow I was hormonal today

"Sweetheart, I missed you too but you don't have to cry. We'll be there Saturday morning okay?"

"Okay" I sniffed

"I'll call you when we land, I love you lots"

"Love you too" I said then we hung up

I shut the phone and looked at picture of me and Abigail

l on the screen. I tensed at the thought them seeing me so weak, what would I tell them. Edward came over and kissed me on the head.

"You seemed tense" he observed rubbing my shoulders

"I am, what are we going to tell her?" I asked

"What do you mean what do we tell her?"

"About what happened to me, I wouldn't say I'm sick, but I weak and can't walk and have all these cuts and bruises and…"

"Bella relax, you're not supposed to…"

"Stress myself out, I know" I yelled

He looked me in the face a slight smile on his forming on the edge of his lips.

"Sorry" I muttered

"Do you know what I was thinking we should do?" he asked moving his hands from my shoulder to my back

"What?"

"Maybe we could go to a Lamaze class"

I sat up and looked at him like he was crazy

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed

"No, it just that you seem really stressed and I heard that they're supposed to help you with that"

"I'm not stressed though"

"Yes you are"

"I'll think about it" I looked at him and smiled

"Thank you" he relaxed a little

"Well right now I'm going to sleep"

I threw on the shorts and tank top that Edward retrieved from the bathroom and crawled under the covers. I grabbed Edward's hand and wrapped it around my waist. Knowing what I wanted, he laid down on the pillow next to me.

"Do you think Abigail will sleep through the night?" he asked

"No, she's a night owl, just like her dad"

**Edward's POV**

I was about to tell her that there wasn't anything wrong being owl when I heard her heavy breathing indicating she was asleep.

"Oh Bella what am I going to do with you?" I laughed moving her hair from her face

There was a knock on the door and Alice walked in.

"Hey now that she's asleep I need t o talk to you"

"I'm afraid to ask" I laughed because she was blocking her mind from me

Since I already know what the baby is, I wanted to know if I could start shopping"

"Be my guest but leave the nursery to Bella and I. I know that once she's changed we'll be moving out so the rest is kind of up in the air"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Esme and I found a great little cottage that we wanted to fix up. It's right near the house and it's big enough for you guys and the babies"

"You already had a vision about this didn't you?"

"Yes I did and let's just say that you'll be moving sooner then you think" and with that she skipped out of the room the door slamming before she could catch it.

Bella jumped slightly and moved so she was facing towards my chest but I heard crying from the other room.

"Alice" I hissed knowing she would hear me

"Sorry" she whispered

I waited another couple of minutes hoping that she would fall back asleep but that was a no go. I made my way into the nursery and saw her trying to sit up.

"What are you doing baby girl?" I laughed lifting her up "I know what you want and I'm usually the one not to give in but since mommy is sleeping I think we can let this slide"

Okay so I know we were trying to lean her off bottles but she needed one to go to bed and

Bella said that it was okay to give her bottles until she was at least 1. With that I went into the kitchen and grabbed the breast milk that was on the door. Once she saw that she started crying and reaching for it.

"Hold on, you got to let it heat up" I told her "Let's go see grandma while we wait" I brought her out into the living room and Esme was already holding her arms out

"Daddy's going to go get your bottle ready" she cooed

I ran back into the kitchen and returned a second later while handing Esme the bottle.

"So Bella said she would think about going to a Lamaze class with me and I was hoping you could watch her" I told her

"That's good and I would love to, she should go and I think it will help her"

"I hope it does" I whispered

**So that's the end of another chapter, hope you liked it and please don't forget to review!**


	31. Hurricane Irene and a New Word

**Sorry it's been so long I had school work I had to finish. I'm going to try and update every Friday. Thanks for all the reviews and hope this chapter is long enough. Hope everyone made it through hurricane Irene and I'm going to add this to the chapter.**

**Bella's POV**

I was currently getting ready to go to our Lamaze class, something I was not looking forward to but knowing it would help me. Abby was playing on the floor as Edward was trying to get her stand up.

"She's not going to do it yet" I said to him

"Oh she will" he laughed grabbing her hands

I quickly brushed out my wet hair and threw a sweatshirt on. It was raining and very windy right now because there was an approaching hurricane that was supposed to hit. It was a category 2 right now but it wasn't supposed to hit until later today, we according to the news. That is why we were going to a 9 O'clock class.

"Okay I'm ready" I shut off the bathroom light

Edward held his hand up like he wanted me to help him up. Confused I grabbed his hand but he surprised me by pulling me towards him and kissing me.

"I love you" he sighed against my lips

"I too, now let's go" I laughed

I grabbed his hand again and stated tugging him. He looked at me and shook his head laughing,

"I thought you didn't want to go?"

"I don't know what I want, but it's raining out and I want to get there before the wind picks up"

He grabbed his rain jacket and placed Abby in the play pen with some toys then we proceeded downstairs.

"Okay she's upstairs playing. I'll have my phone on me but she should be fine. There are some vegetables in the fridge if she wants them"

"I know the drill. Now go on she'll be an angel"

We waved goodbye and left. I put my hood up and ran to the car that was already in the driveway. Once in the car my phone rang and without looking at the caller id, picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hi baby just making sure you're okay" my mom said on the other end

"I'm fine" I said

"I heard the hurricane is supposed to go right over you guys and I'm hoping you don't loose power. That would not be good because you're pregnant and Abby is still a baby and you might not be able to…" she worried

"Mom we'll be fine. If we lose power Charlie said we could always go there. He's closer to the hospital so there is better chance that he won't loose it. Plus he has a generator"

"Okay good, well keep your phone charged and I'll keep in touch" I tried to calm her

"Okay mom, love you"

"I love you too and be careful" then the line went dead

I hung up and looked to where Edward was concentrating carefully on the road as the rain started to come down.

"This rain is really picking up" he muttered slowing down the car

Letting him concentrate on driving, I looked out the window at the rain. There wasn't any thunder or lightning yet but sure enough it would be coming later on. We pulled up to the building and there were pregnant girls with there husbands following them. I pulled my hood over my head and waited for Edward to help me out of the car. Once inside the lobby I noticed that the walls were painted a lavender color with pictures of babies hanging up. There was also a waiting room with parenting magazines on the tables. I smiled at the effort the employees went though to make this place homey **(sp)**. Edward went to go sign us in while I took in my surroundings.

"It's down that hallway and to your left" the lady told me smiling

"Thanks" I said and Edward grabbed my hand

"You'll be okay" he said sensing my distress

Once we walked into the room the other moms were there with their husbands in Back of them. Mats, pillows and different toys were spread across the floor. Edward sat down and spread his legs making room for me to sit with him. He grabbed onto my hand and helped me sit down. Once I was comfortable I looked around at all the other husbands and frowned. They were texting and not paying attention and I even caught one of them looking at me. I scoffed and leaned more into Edward and he kissed the top of my head.

"Ignore him" he whispered but I could hear the growl threatening to escape

I took a deep breath and tried to pay attention as the teacher walked into the room.

"Hello everyone welcome to Lamaze class. Let me just start off with saying that this class is designed to help you come to terms with child birth and let you know that this is a completely natural and _normal _process" she emphasized on the normal

"Normal my ass" Edward muttered so only I could hear him

I slapped his thigh playfully "Be nice"

"Okay well my name is Rebecca and let's not waste any time. We have a hurricane coming" she laughed "Okay let's start with breathing"

She demonstrated how to take deep breaths in and out and how to breathe through contractions. Then she instructed us to try and for the husbands to coach us through it.

"Okay ready, 1 2 3 4 …" she continued to count till 10

Edward was great in keeping me calm and I was beginning to think that this was actually a good idea, I felt better all ready.

"Okay great everyone; now let's move onto the video portion. Now who here is this there first child?" Rebecca asked

Everyone but me and a couple of other people raised their hands. Rebecca nodded and went over to the old fashioned TV and popped the tape in. the lights turned off and I lay back against Edward's chest and his arms wrapped around my middle.

"I've always been scared about watching this" I whispered to him

He just laughed and pressed his face into my neck, kissing it. I looked up at him and laughed when I saw his face concentrating on the video. It started off with the development of the baby inside the womb through the months. I was fascinated the Abigail had once looked like that and this baby looks like this right now. Then they showed how the birthing process but Edward covered my eyes.

"Hey" I whispered trying to move his hands

"I don't want you looking at this, believe me it's not pretty"

"One; I did do this and two; it's supposed to be a beautiful thing"

"Yes, beautiful when it's_ you_ giving birth, but not this woman" he muttered "Plus you never actually had to be down there"

"Okay gross" I've never heard him say something like that

He just laughed again and eventually removed his hands when the lights came back on.

"Okay, well I hope that wasn't too bad for our first time moms" Rebecca smiled

We then moved onto the exercises. The first required me to get on my hands and Edward to press along my back. He helped me up and with the instructions and breathing he massaged my lower back.

"Great job everyone, just take deep calming breaths" she started walking around and assisting "okay now I want you to face each other. Grab each other's hands and you're going to slowly pull one another"

Edward sat me in front of him and grabbed my hands.

"Pull me slowly" he cautioned

I just rolled my eyes and pulled him towards me harder then I meant to, which caused my back to ache and me to groan

"Bella I said easy" he waned sitting me back up then pulling me back towards him.

The exercises went rather quickly and all involved Edward rubbing some part of my body and me breathing. Once we were done Edward helped me put my jacket on.

"I hope that helped" He said as we walked out

The rain picked up as it was now pouring and I could barely see outside.

"Stay here, I'll bring the car around"

He ran out into the rain and I stood looking at my surroundings at all the baby things. I couldn't wait to have another little baby around. I smiled and ran my hand over my stomach. The door opened and my wet husband came through the door.

"Okay we better get going, that storm is really picking up"

He held out his hand and helped me through the rain and into the already heated car. He was driving more slowly then usual and I didn't blame him. He kept his hand securely in mine. We were at a stop light and Edward put the windshield wipers on. I turned my head towards the front just in time to see a blue minivan drive across us while a green Sudan ran the red light on the opposite side of us and ram into the van.

"Oh my god" I said sitting up in my seat

A loud crash followed as the front of the cars smashed

"Damn it" he muttered after it stopped.

It looked like the one in the Sudan got injured really badly and I could already hear the police cars and ambulances racing down the road. I was looking amazed at the now crushed cars in the middle if the road.

"Okay let's get out of here" Edward muttered backing out of the scene

The rest of the ride was quiet, well except for the pouring rain against the window.

"I hope no one got injured that badly" I broke the silence

"That's what happens when people don't pay attention" he shrugged

When we pulled up to the Cullen's drive there were already tree branches all over the lawn and driveway. Emmett and Jasper were picking things up and moving them out of the way. Once Edward stopped the car he was helping me out in the next instinct.

"Did we loose power yet?" he asked his brothers

"Not yet but the lights flickered a couple times" Jasper said

"Hey Eddie we could use some help" Emmett laughed "Hey Bells how was the class?"

I blushed just thinking about what he thought went down. He laughed and bent down to pick up another stick. Walking into the house I saw that everyone else was getting the candles out and phones were plugged into the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Hey Bella" Alice waved "just getting ready in case we lose power, you should probably plug your phone in"

I grabbed my phone off the table and plugged it into the wall. I then stood back up and made my way over to the window seat to watch them clean up. The wind was picking up but it obviously didn't affect them. I was more worried about tress falling through the house.

"Bella" I heard Rosalie call

I looked over my shoulder to see her carrying a half sleeping baby on her hip with her blanket in her mouth.

"Look whose home" she whispered pointing towards me

I smiled as Rosalie walked over and passed her to me. She was still warm having just woke up and my hand went to her back to pull her closer. I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer into my shoulder. After another minute I turned her around towards the window and she immediately perked up when she saw Edward.

"Dada" she yelled banging on the window

Edward looked up and smiled at her, blowing a kiss. She giggled and he shook his laughing while picking up another stick. The rain looked like it was letting up and it was mostly just wind now. Abigail started whining and I knew she wanted her daddy.

"Alice, are you still upstairs?" I called

"Yeah" she called down

"Can you grab Abby's rain coat and camera?"

"Sure"

She was in front of me in the next second and handed me her jacket that was pink with little blue butterflies on it. It was the cutest thing on her. I didn't bother taking her out of her pajamas since I was going to give her a bath later. Once she was dressed I headed outside. The door almost blew off the hinges when I opened it. I couldn't see Edward or anyone else. Alice towards the garage while I stayed by the door, once I took once step out I almost had a heart attack.

"Bella, stop" Alice yelled

I looked up in time to see a tree branch falling right above. With no time move and I just covered Abigail's head and turned around. Even at Vampire speed Alice couldn't reach us in tome, it was already falling. The tree fell right in front of us, just missing.

"Oh my god" cried

Abby started screaming and grabbed onto my neck when Edward came around the corner. He ran right over to us.

"Bella are you alright?" he panicked

I nodded and he bent down to throw the branch in the woods. The wind blew again and Abby started crying louder.

"Shh, you're alright" I hushed bouncing up and down

Edward reached over and stroked her cheek then mine.

"I'm sorry, she just wanted you so I thought she might've liked the wind and…"

"It's okay, but let's go back inside, it's too dangerous out here" he leaned to her level "What do you say we go in and give you a nice warm bath?"

She reached out for him and she went in the same position, placing her head on his shoulder. Edward placed his hand on my back, leading me into the house.

"Let me go put the car in the garage"

He gave me a quick kiss passing Abby to me. I turned her back towards me and walked into the living room. There was another strong gust of wind making it seem like the whole house was shaking. I placed Abby against my chest and wrapped the blanket around her. She yawned and moved her hand so it was against her head rather then around my neck. She was still crying so I walked around the room trying to calm her.

"Dada" she said sadly

"Daddy's outside" I kissed the top of her heard

"Mama" she whined

I stopped walking and moved her to my hip so I could see her. I wasn't sure if I heard right.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Mama" she said again and I beamed

I went over to the door that led to the garage in time to see Edward getting out of the car. He looked alarmed when he saw me standing there.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, she just said mommy" I smiled

"Really?" he smiled walking over

"Well she said mama"

"Wow, that's my big girl. Now I don't feel so guilty" he laughed

Taking my hand we walked back in the living room where everyone was now sitting.

"Guess who just said mama?" I cheered

"Oh that's great" Esme said giving her a kiss on the cheek

Edward sat on the arm of the couch while I went to sit next to Emmett. He turned towards me smiling.

"What?" I asked looking at him suspicious

"I want to see if she'll say Emmett" he whined

I shook my head when he looked him in the eye and Edward leaned down to whisper to me.

"This should be entertaining"

"Can you say Emmett?" he coed

She just looked at him like he was crazy; he frowned when she said nothing.

"Emmett" he tried again

Nothing

"Emmett"

Nothing

"Emmett"

When she did nothing again he made a farting noise with his lips and she copied that, but it ended up with spit all over his face and my hand.

"Eww, okay you can do that but not say Emmett?" he whined again wiping his face

"She's still little Emmett" Carlisle said laughing

I kissed her cheek while everyone was still laughing when we heard a tree fall from outside and just like that we were in the dark.

**Okay so that's the end of that. The next chapter will be the rest of the hurricane and the one after that I'm going to skip a couple months then…. The new baby will be on its way.**

**Please review review review and check out the new picture of Abby that I put up on my profile!**

**LaurenXOXO**


	32. Day with Grandpa

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, my grandfather has not been doing so well and… well I'm not going to get into details but it's been ruff. Hope everyone is still with me! **

"Perfect" Edward muttered getting up to grab flashlights

"Now what are we supposed to do?" I asked

"Call your dad and see If the powers still on there. That's our best bet." Edward said

Since Emmett was still sitting next to me he grabbed Abigail off my lap and grabbed my hand to help lift me up.

"Thanks" I smiled waddling over to where my phone was

I dialed my dad's number hoping that he had power. He answered on the first ring and sounded tired.

"Hello" he yawned into the receiver

"Hey dad"

"Oh hey Bells, what's going on?"

"I was just wondering if you still have power. We just lost ours and I was wondering if we could come by"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Why don't you guys pack in case you have to spend the night?"

"Are you sire you don't mind?" I asked again

"Of course not, I would love to have you guys over. Is everyone coming?"

"No just us… and Abigail"

"Okay drive careful and I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

Arms wrapped around my middle and lips kissed my neck. I reached back to stroke his hair.

"He said we can come over"

"I'll go pack" he said quickly running up the stairs. I laughed and made my way over to the living room.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and quickly got settled in the car. I buckled Abby in the back and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. I smiled and threw her blanket on top of her. The car ride was silent and we were there in less then 15 minutes. There were barely any cars on the road. I looked back and my baby was still wide awake and she was probably curious where we were going.

"Let's hope she'll sleep well tonight" I said

"I'm sure she will" he said looking in the review mirror at her

We pulled into the driveway just as my dad was walking out to greet us. I jumped out of the car.

"Hi dad" I said pulling him into a hug

"Hey Bells, Edward" he nodded towards him

He smiled back and went to grab our bags. Charlie went around going and helping him. I opened the back seat and pulled Abby out of the seat. Wow she was getting heavy. Her feet landed on each side of my stomach.

"Okay the first thing we should worry about is sleeping arrangements" My dad said

"Were going to keep Abby in my old room and we'll sleep on the pull out couch. She doesn't like the lightening and it won't be that bright in there. Plus I don't really think Edward and me being 5 months pregnant can fit on my small twin bed." I laughed rubbing my stomach.

My dad came over and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Wow I can't believe that you're 5 months already" he said

"It can't be over soon enough; I'm tired of having this huge belly in the way of everything"

"Why don't you hand her here and you guys go set up" he held his arms open and I handed her over.

Once Charlie was set with Abby we walked upstairs and I almost cried when I opened the door to my room. It hasn't changed much. My bed was the same and there were still pictures of things I made hanging on the wall. Although it was much emptier, no doubt it was still homey.

"Brings back memories huh?' Edward said kissing my cheek

"Yeah it does. It seems like just yesterday you were climbing through my window when Charlie fell asleep to sleep next to me"

"He still has no idea about our slumber parties" he laughed

He went about setting up the playpen in the corner of the room while I went to lie down in my bed. It was weird thinking that just a little then a year ago I slept year, though it seemed much longer. I ran my hand over the sheets and closed my eyes. I felt kisses on my lips and my eyes opened to stare into butterscotch ones.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they're good memories" I promised

"You can sleep here if you want. I don't mind 'sleeping' on the floor"

"No I want to sleep with you" I whined playfully

"Okay come on" he lifted me up in his arms and put me on the floor.

"Hey bells I got pasta for supper is that okay?"

"Yeah" I smiled when I saw him playing with baby toys on the floor

"Can I cook?" I asked smiling

"Yeah sure" he said

Edward looked at me confused and I just shrugged. What? I haven't cooked for him in a while and that was one of the things I missed the most. Once I was sure that she was settled I walked into the kitchen to place the now boiling spaghetti into the strainer hanging on the sink. Not realizing how heavy it was and forgetting for a moment that I still wasn't out of the woods with my health I bent over clutching my stomach as a pain shot up through me. This causing me to drop the pot and letting it crash to the floor. I clutched the counter just in time to see everyone in the kitchen.

"Bella" Edward panicked running over to me "Are you okay"

I nodded and looked to where my dad had my worried looking daughter in his arms.

"I'm okay" I assured them both

"What did I tell you about lifting stuff" Edward scolded

"Sorry"

He led me over to the couch and he took over making what was left of it. Abby crawled up onto my leg and I sat her on my lap. Edward called us in when supper was ready and I dove in.

"Slowly Bella" Edward laughed placing pieces of cut up pasta on front of Abby

She looked at weird for a minute before putting a piece in her mouth. My dad didn't say anything about Edward's excuse for not being hungry. Charlie offered to wash the dishes while Edward called the house and to no surprise the power was still out. So we went about our usual bedtime routine and gave Abby a nice warm bath. I quickly dried her hair while Edward threw a towel around her. We walked down stairs where Charlie was making coffee.

"All nice and clean?" he cooed tickling Abby's stomach while handing me a cup of steaming coffee.

"She sure is and looks like she's going to pass out any minute" Edward said kissing the top of her head. I wandered into the living room and Edward stayed in the hallway trying to get her to sleep.

"He really is a good dad" Charlie observed watching him

"He is" I agreed

"I have to tell you, when I found out you were pregnant I was worried that he was going to pack up and leave. And I'm very happy to put those fear to rest"

"He would never do that" I assured him

I turned my head to watch my husband slowly rubbing our daughter's back lulling her into slumber. I took a sip off my coffee and turned back to my dad.

"I miss you guys coming over" he said

"I do too, I miss laying in my bed" I sighed taking another sip

"You're welcome anytime" he smiled

Edward came back and she was now asleep. I smiled at the sight of her so comfortable against him. He walked over and tapped my shoulder.

"I'm going to put her down" he said

He leaned down so I could give her a kiss. He did the same with Charlie and went up the stairs. I took this time to quickly run in the bathroom and change into a tank top (which I looked huge in) and shorts. Charlie pulled out the make shift bed while I started throwing pillows and blankets on. He looked at my shirt and rolled his eyes. I guess it was a little tighter then I thought.

"Okay, I'm off to bed too, there's probably going to be a lot of clean up tomorrow morning, night Bells"

"Good night" I said as he walked up the stairs

Edward came back down jumped down in the bed opening his arms for me. I turned around and slowly lowered myself into the bed. It was lower therefore making it harder to get into. I snuggled into Edward's arms and he wrapped the blankets around me.

"Comfortable?"

"Very"

His hand rested on my stomach while I grabbed his free hand and squeezed it tight.

"Your dad misses you" he said after a while

"Is it that easy to tell?" I whispered in case he could hear us

"Yes, but he was thinking about it a lot. How he used to tuck you in every night"

I reached up to run my hand over his abs and I could tell he was looking at me.

"I remember that" I smiled "Seems like just yesterday"

I sat up against Edward folding my hands over my stomach.

"Do you think Abby will be okay up there?"

"She'll be fine, vampire hearing remember" he said tapping his ear

He pulled me down and kissed my cheek.

"Okay time for you to go to bed"

"Fine" I whined closing my eyes

"I love you"

"I love you too"

_I was pretty sure I fell into a sleep but this seemed so real. My water broke and I was in labor. The baby was having trouble breathing and Carlisle tried to save her. Abby was crying in the back round as I was screaming. Edward yelled and started dry sobbing into my shoulder._

"_Edward what's wrong?" I cried_

"_Bella, she's dead"_

I then felt shaking and my eyes popped open me reaching up to grasp my stomach.

"Oh god" I cried panting like I was in labor

"Bella what is it?" he sat up and was looking at me worried "Are you in labor? Did your water break?"

"No I just had a really bad nightmare" I wiped my tears

He took a deep breath and seemed to relax.

"Don't do that. I thought I was going to have to bring you to the hospital" he stroked my hair.

I looked at the clock below the TV and surprised to see it was 2 in morning. I slept longer then I thought.

"Tell me about it" he pleaded

I was about to open my mouth when a cry sounded from upstairs. I went to get her but Edward was already heading up the stairs. I got up and went the bathroom to clean my face up. When I came back Edward was back in the bed with a sleeping baby lying next to him.

"She didn't want to go back in the play pen?" I asked

"No, I guess she's just not used to sleeping here" he shrugged

"She just wanted her daddy"

I jumped back in the bed and stroked what little hair she had.

"Oh my sweet baby" I whispered

"Can you tell me now?" Edward asked looking at me

I sat up and took a deep breath.

"Well I had a dream that I was in labor and I was in so much pain worse then Abby and there were complications… and"

I put my head in my hands and cried harder. I heard Edward get up and pull me into a hug. I sniffled and looked up at him leaning on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't even worry about it" he whispered "Keep going"

"Well it was a girl but she…she…wasn't breathing"

"Bella look at me, you are not in labor and the baby is fine, do you hear me?" he pleaded

"Everything is fine"

I nodded and lay back down in the bed. Edward went around to his side and reached over to grab my hand.

"Just try to go back to sleep" he hummed my lullaby and I was soon out cold

I woke up the next morning and was relieved when Edward was still holding my hand.

"Morning" I yawned

"Good morning love. I have good news"

"What?" I smiled

"The power's back"

**Please review and I promise to try and update again this weekend! Oh and go to my Youtube page at 0126turk to see the new official Breaking Dawn trailer.**


	33. Sickness Strikes

The room was quiet and dark and all that could be heard was Abby's shallow breathing and Edward's humming. With our luck, now that the storm was done and over with we have more serious things to worry about. Abby and I have come down with the flu. I was sitting in Abby's rocking chair while Edward was currently walking around the room and rubbing her back. She was running a high fever and with Edward's body temperature, he was keeping it under control.

"Is she still warm?" I whispered, I didn't want to startle her

He kissed her forehead but his lips lingered checking her temperature. He sighed and pulled her closer as I just stared at her.

"Yeah, but it seemed to go down a lot" he whispered back "how do you feel?"

"Honestly I'm fine. I took the medicine that Carlisle gave me; now all that's bothering me is my throat"

"Why don't you go back to bed?" he suggested

"I'm fine; I want to stay with her"

"I know you do but honestly sweetheart there's nothing you can do. You should be in bed resting, the last thing we need is for the baby to get sick too"

"Fine" I muttered

He gave a forced smile and helped me out of the rocking chair and to the bed. I patted the space next to me. I wanted to cuddle with him, plus I wanted my baby close to me. He obliged and climbed in. Abby turned her head towards me and let out a frustrated cry. She hasn't been sleeping well the past couple of nights and Edward has been up with her.

"My poor baby" I cooed sadly reaching out to stroke her flushed cheek

"Edward she's still really warm" I panicked

He looked at the clock on the burrow and looked at me

"It has been four hours it's time for more medicine"

He placed her on the bed and my hand ran up and down her back as she continued to whine. I decided to take off the night shirt she was wearing so she was just in her diaper. I hoped that would cool her off quicker. Edward walked back in carrying her medicine in a syringe.

"What is that?" I asked because I was asleep when he gave it to her before

"Baby's Tylenol for her fever" he explained

He came over to sit on the bed and lifted her up against the pillows. Edward brought the syringe closer to her lips but she reached out and smacked it away, knowing it was not something she would want.

"Hey, I know you don't want it but it will make you feel so much better" Edward tried to reason with her

She turned her head away and Edward sighed. He looked at her sadly and grabbed her checks pushing the medicine in her mouth. She let out a cry and Edward quickly handed her he sippy cup to wash down the disgusting taste. She sucked her juice down vigorously and closed her eyes against the pillow. Edward looked down at her like he just in trouble.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"I pretty much forced that down her throat"

I sat up on my knees to wrap my arms around his neck.

"It's okay, it was the only way she would take it" I looked at her "See, she's fine"

He kissed my cheek but flinched.

"You my dear feel like you're running a fever too"

It was true, my fever hadn't been aggressive like Abigail's was but mine kept coming back then leaving. This was worse because I couldn't take any medicine to help because of the baby. So the only thing we could do was keep my body temperature down. Edward stood up and took his shirt off and I sighed. Well, I thought, it was either this or an ice bath. He came to lie next to me placing Abby's cup aside putting her on his chest and I right up against his side his hand running up and down my arm.

"This is so weird" I complained

"At least this is something I can do to make you guys feel better" he shrugged  
my eyes wondered down to the thin blue tank top that was covering my 6 month stomach.

"Edward, do you think the baby will be okay throughout this?"

His hands stopped their pattern "Why do you say that?"

"Because the baby must be even weaker then I am"

"I'm sure the baby's just fine. We've been monitoring and…"

"I know but… I can't help but worry" I grabbed Abby's hand

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle poked his head through the door, smiling at the way we were laying.

"How's everyone doing?" he whispered

"I just gave her some medicine and it knocked her out. Bella on the other hand… her fever seems to be back again"

"Well just make sure that you keep her cool. Any headache or sore throats Bella?" he asked

"Just my throat" I told him

"Yeah it does sound a little hoarse"

Esme walked in the room next carrying a glass of water.

"I heard your throat was bothering you. I hate seeing you guys seeing so sick"

"Me too" Edward sighed pulling me closer

"How's her fever?" she asked Edward like I wasn't in the room

"It seems to rising but now her throat is bothering her" he told her

"Well I can run out to the store later and buy some popsicles"

"That would be great"

I hated when they did this. If I were at home I would have to fend for myself and still take care of Charlie. They talk about me like I'm not in the room, it pissed me off. Wow I was really cranky today. Being sick and my hormones make for a mean Bella, but I didn't care right now.

"Guys really, I'm okay. You overreact too much" I said sliding away from Edward

Bella honey you know I'm just…"

"Worried I know" I scoffed

"I was going to say concerned" Edward laughed

I glared at him through narrowed eyes

"But it's the same thing" he shrugged as Esme laughed

I slid myself so my feet were hanging off the side of the bed. I coughed once and placed one hand on my stomach and Edward reached over to rub my back.

"I'm okay" I said annoyed

I lifted myself off the bed and walked into the bathroom. Surprisingly no one bothered to ask where I was going, I guess they caught the vibe that I was moody and wanted to be left alone. Well guess what? They were right. My reflection in the mirror almost scared me. My hair was a mess, I was paler then usual, my eyes were all red and blotchy, my nose was running, and to top it all off I was fat.

"Well Bella you have seen better days" I muttered

I quickly grabbed a wet face cloth and wiped my face down. After running a brush through my hair I just pinned it up and sat on the side of the tub for a minute. I coughed again, this time more violent that my chest ached. I heard the door to our bedroom shut I knew that we were alone again.

"Bella everyone's gone now" Edward knocked against the door

I was going to tell him to leave me alone but all of a sudden it felt like someone turned up the heat. I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead to remove the sweat that just formed.

"Bella?" he asked again

I tried to stand up but didn't have the energy.

"Bella answer me" he demanded

When I still didn't answer he opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw me in the floor. He looked at me worriedly.

"I don't feel good" I mumbled my eyes drooping

At vampire speed he ran and caught my head before it hit the tile floor.

"Carlisle" he yelled

"I'm hot" I told home

"Don't you shut your eyes?"

And that's exactly what I did. I kept my eyes opened staring at the concerned face of my husband while he rocked me back in forth.


	34. Finally Better

"_Push Bella Push" Edward coached me through another painful contraction_

"_I can't Edward, I'm too tired"_

_He wiped a cool face cloth across my forehead and squeezed my hand. I grabbed hold of my legs to get more leverage. The pain was building and it was almost unbearable._

"_Come on Bella I can see her head" Carlisle cheered from the end of the bed_

_With one last push I felt her slip from me and they all gasped in horror._

"_What happened?" I panicked trying to sit up_

_Before I knew what was happening my baby got placed in my arms except she was so small that her head was smaller than my hand. I cried and looked over to see Edward dry sobbing._

"_I'll give you some time to say goodbye" Carlisle said walking out of the room_

_I looked at Edward confused "What does he mean?"_

_He didn't say anything and just sat there looking at our tiny daughter._

I sat up right with my hand on my heart and noticed the needle in my hand. I looked around the dark room for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and just to make sure I reached down to make sure the baby still okay. I smiled when I felt her kicking against my hand.

"Thank god" I muttered "you need to stop making me have these dreams"

I had to talk to Edward about why I keep having these dreams.

"Edward" I called out and after a minute still no answer

"Edward?" I called out again

He walked into the room and over to the bed.

"What is it?" he whispered

"Where were you?"

"I just got back from…well it's not important. You both were asleep so…"

"Could you please explain to me why there is a needle in my hand?" I interrupted him. Ignoring the fact that he didn't want to tell me where he was.

"Bella, your fever got really high last night and we had to keep you hydrated. You really scared me" he came over and easily pulled it out so I didn't fell a thing and rubbed soothing circles

"Oh, I don't remember"

"I'm not surprised; you were out like a light before I even got you in the bed"

He stopped and looked at my face which must still have been blotchy from my crying earlier.

"Why are you crying?" he asked stroking my tear stained cheeks

I shook my head "I _was_ crying, I had another dream"

He sat down on the bed resting his hand on my thigh.

"You've been having them frequently. Was it about the baby again?"

I nodded and moved over closer to him. His arm wrapped around my waist and I grabbed his hand.

"Only this time we got to hold her and she was so beautiful. Her head was smaller then my hand and… Carlisle said he was giving us time to say goodbye"

"Oh sweetheart"

"I feel like I haven't gotten a good's night sleep in forever" I gasped falling back on the bed.

Edward hovered over me and placed a kiss on my lips then rubbed my stomach lovingly.

"You need to let mommy get some sleep and stop waking her with all your crazy dreams" he scolded playfully

"How's Abigail?"

"Better, her fever is cleared but she still has a slight cough and runny nose. We kept her in Carlisle and Esme's room last night. We didn't want her near you while you're still sick"

"But she needs me" I whined

"What she needs is for you to get better"

"I am better" I whined

He laughed and reached out to place his hand on my forehead. I heard him take a sigh of relief before kissing it.

"Well you fever appears to be gone, that's a very good thing"

There was a knock on the door and Alice entered looking extremely tired for a vampire.

"Edward we need help moving the…Oh hi Bella" she smiled toward me

"What do you need him to move?" I asked curious, they were definitely keeping something from me

"Nothing important" she avoided

She looked towards Edward and he gave her a slight nod. I rolled my eyes as she shut the door. Edward climbed onto the bed and pulled me close to him.

"What was that all about?" I asked him

"Nothing" he whispered against neck

I ran my hand through his soft bronze hair. It was nice to just sit here together, enjoying one another's company. His hand was tracing soothing circles along the length of my arm and it was lulling me into sleep. I was just about back in dreamland when he started talking.

"Bella?"

I took a deep breath as if I was just waking up.

"Yes?" I yawned

"You are aware of what special event is coming up next week right?" he asked

"No why?"

He stopped the patterns on my arm and looked me in the face.

"You're serious?" he asked in belief like I should be aware of what he meant

"I honestly have no clue" I shrugged

He sighed and I wore I heard him laughing "does your birthday ring a bell?"

I sat up and stared at him in the face like he had 3 heads.

"I completely forgot, there's just been so much going on" I placed my hand on my head embarrassed that I could forget my own birthday.

"Well, unlike you, I haven't forgotten" he smiled

"Please tell me you haven't got something planned

He just looked away smiling causing me to groan. I had a feeling I was not going to like this.

**1 week later**

I was as good as new and even feeling better then ever. Abby has made a full recovery and hasn't showed any signs of being affected by it. I woke up stretching my limbs and Edward walked in carry our daughter in one hand and a plate of pancakes in the other.

"Good morning birthday girl"

He placed Abby in the bed and leaned down to kiss me.

"I hope you're hungry"

"I am" I smiled

Abby climbed up on me and demanded to have what ever was on my plate. I pulled off a piece of pancake and handed it her. She placed it in her mouth and Edward handed her the sippy cup. He handed me a tiny box and I groaned that he got me something.

"Be good and just open it please"

My curiosity got the best of me and I opened the box only to discover paint swatches and small bronze key. I held them up confused.

"You'll see what they are for later"

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked

"You'll see" was all he said

After I finished-well after Abby and I finished breakfast we got ourselves dressed and went downstairs to greet everyone. I was bombarded with a bunch of "Happy Birthday".

"Now?" Alice whined looking towards Edward

He smiled and nodded towards her, she squealed with delight. Pulling my hand she literary dragged me out of the house before Edward called back to her.

"Alice she needs a jacket, its cold out" he rolled his eyes at his sister

I looked back to see him placing a jacket on Abby. Once we were all set to go we proceeded outside with the family following close behind. I wondered what a key and being outside had to do with anything. Then it came to me.

"Edward you better not have gotten me car, or so help me I will…"

"Bella relax, it's not a car" Alice sighed obviously annoyed that it was the first thing I thought of.

As we were walking the baby started kicking up a storm. I stopped and Alice tried to pull me faster.

"Hold on hold on, she's kicking" I gasped

This was just too much excitement for her to handle. I took a deep breath and waited for her to calm down.

"Bella?" Edward called trailing behind us

"She's fine, the baby's just kicking" Alice assured him

He nodded and we waited till I was set to keep walking. It seemed to be taking forever and was getting deeper and deeper into the woods. It was about after 10 minutes of walking when I started to complain.

"Alice how much longer, you do realize I'm 7 months pregnant correct?"

"Yes Bella I know, just a couple more steps"

And she was right; we walked a couple more paces before she covered my face with her hands. And when she finally removed them I gasped in awe at the sight of what was in front of me.


	35. Nothing is Working

**Okay guys this is it… Part one of the chapters you've all been waiting for**

I couldn't believe it, right before my eyes was the cutest little cottage. I looked at Edward shocked; this really couldn't be what they were giving me for my birthday could it?

"You're giving me a house?" I asked

"Well more like a cottage but yes" he smiled coming over to wrap an arm around me "Well go in" he gave me a light nudge towards the door.

I placed the key in the lock and turned it till I heard a click then opened the door. I was surprised when I saw a much unfinished cottage. Edward must have noticed.

"Ah…It's not quite done, but it's getting there. We didn't want to do the whole thing without you, plus it probably wouldn't be a good idea to permanently move in until the baby is born" he explained

"Why?"

"I like having you in the house in case something happened and Carlisle needed to get to you quickly, plus the house isn't heated"

"Oh well, there's no rush" I turned to look at everyone and smiled "Thank you"

"No problem Bella" Alice said coming over to hug me "Go look around"

I pulled my coat more tightly around me considering I wasn't able to zipper it, and Edward surprised me by lifting me up into his arms. He carried me over the threshold before setting me down on the cherry wood floor. I looked around at the white walls and empty living space. It was definitely small and homey but it had potential. I could already Picture Edward and I watching our children grow up here.

"What do you think?" Alice asked she was now carrying Abby

"It's beautiful"

"Good, but I think we should get back, it's cold and you guys just got over the flu" Edward said taking my hand and leading me back towards the house.

"I haven't asked how you're feeling in a while"

"Fine" I said

"I meant about the baby" he said "though I'm glad you feel okay"

"Oh fine, just a little more tired" I admitted

"So you're not having Braxton hick's contractions yet?"

I knew where this was going.

"No why?"

"We'll this is the same time you had them last time so I just thought…"

"No there's something else and why did you say yet?"

"Edward now" I heard Alice call from behind us

I looked back at her confused at what she could possibly be talking about.

"Alice what are y…"

But before I could finish a searing pain struck across my abdomen and I grabbed onto Edward's shoulder.

"Oh God" I moaned bending over

"That is what she's talking about" he said wrapping an arm round my waist

He helped me stumble along the woods until we reached the path of the Cullen's long drive.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried

"Yes, they're just really strong" I cried

"Just breathe" he coached me

I was wondering why he didn't just pick me up but walking was actually helping. We made it back to the big house and he helped me shrug out of my jacket and over to sit on the couch. The rest of the family filed in and seemed to get the message that I wanted to be left alone right now. The one person who didn't get the memo was of course Emmett.

"What does it feel like?" he asked, typical Emmett asking stupid questions at the worst of times.

"Great" I said sarcastically

"Can I feel?" he asked excited

"Ah…sure, I guess" I was so confused

I took his big hand and lightly placed it on my stomach where the baby was currently kicking, obviously distressed from the practice contractions.

"Wow, that's weird…" he saw my appalled face and quickly finished "But in a cool way"

Another strong one racked through me and I shifted to get more comfortable.

"Edward" I cried

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked not sure what to say or do

I nodded and must have looked terrified because Edward came rushing in with a glass of water in his hands. He smiled when he saw I was in no danger.

"Well, love she's on her way" he shrugged

**2 weeks later**

It was my due date and no surprise no baby. I was hoping to wake up and pop, out comes the baby, but that wasn't the case. So here I was sitting in our bed just glaring at my stomach. This baby was more stubborn then me. Edward walked in the room and smiled at my wrinkled nose expression.

"You know what today is right?" I said looking at him

"Yes Bella, I do" he smiled

He came to sit down on the bed and placed a kiss on my cheek. Apparently extremely hormonal today I started crying but quickly wiped the tear that fell down my cheek with anxious fingers. Edward stroked my hair staring at me intently.

"What is it?" he asked softly

"Then why isn't she out yet? Isn't that why you have a due date in the first place" I yelled

"Your due date is just to tell us when your full term. Once your full term the baby can come at any time. You could go a week past your due date and still not go into labor. It's different with everyone"

I shifted on the bed to ease the pain in back. Edward looked at me weird.

"My back hurts"

He reached out and started putting pressure along the length of it, easing some of the pain away. After a while I got up and started pacing along the length of our room while Edward was just watching me.

"I want her out. I can't do this anymore" I cried even more

"Just give it a couple more days, she'll come when she's ready" he promised "She knows better then we do when she needs to come out, okay?"

I nodded and plopped down on the bed.

"We should probably call your parents, either way your going to be having the baby in the next couple of days and it could take that long for you mother to get here" he said sitting down next to me.

"Please come out soon" I whispered to myself

**2 days later**

My mom and Phil got in late last night and my dad came by this morning. Today was the day. I had finally gotten fed up with being pregnant and Carlisle had agreed to induce me, even saying that it would be safer. I was sitting up in our room rocking Abigail back to sleep while Edward and the rest of the family was downstairs arguing about me wanting to be alone when the baby was born. Don't get me wrong, I love everyone but a number of things were wrong with company. Last time it was too crowded I couldn't focus, the labor could be dangerous, and this was going to be our last baby. Once Abby was asleep I figured she would be better off in her crib so I swung my legs off the side of the bed and slowly got up. I walked the short distance to the nursery and placed her in the crib. What we were doing with the rooms was still a debate. Edward and I decided moving was best left for after the baby was born. So we have decided to keep the baby in our room for now and leave Abigail where she is. We figured it would be easier to do that since I'm going to be breast feeding again. I went back to our bedroom and lay back against the headboard.

"You need to come out soon" I sighed rubbing my stomach

Carlisle said if I went past my due date that It could be dangerous so he would induce me. And no surprise I'm 3 days past my due date and we were planning on inducing me…at noon, well now and I was terrified. It was already 10:30 am and noon was cutting it kind of close.

"Edward" I called wondering what was taking so long

The door opened and he and Carlisle both walked in. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I think so, are you sure we can't wait one more day?" I asked hoping he would say yes

"It's better for both baby and you if we induce you. I promise that everything will be fine" Carlisle assured me

"Will my water still break?"

"Yes, the Pitocin is just to jump start the labor. Once your water breaks and you have a contraction, I'll take you off of it"

"What are the side effects?" Edward asked already prepared for the worst

"An allergic reaction which can cause shortness of breath, closing of the throat, hives, swelling, rash, or fainting…" Edward cut him off

"That's a lot. Carlisle can't we just wait like… another couple of hours and see if her water breaks on its own?"

"possibly" he decided "I'll tell you what, I'll give you until tonight and if it doesn't happen I'll induce you. How does that sound?"

"Better" Edward relaxed at my side

"Carlisle you weren't finished were you, with the side effects I mean"

"No, there's more things we need to watch out for" he looked towards Edward "chest pain or irregular heart beat, difficulty breathing, confusion, severe headache, rash, and excessive vaginal bleeding" he said in one long breath

"Which ones are the most comon?" I whispered

"Welll we no you're not allergic, we already did those test. Troubles breathing, headache and vaginal bleeding are most comon. But more then likely you'll be just fine"

Edward pulled me closer and buried his face in my neck. Carlisle excused himself and shut the door behind him. Edward still had a firm grip on me but I wasn't compliaing. I knew he was scared and I was too. It wasn't going to be a simple; my water breaks and out she comes. We were going to have to be careful this time and to get our mind off things I changed the subject.

"Do you think boy or still going with a girl?" I smiled at the thought

"Girl" he whispered "We make the most beautiful baby girls"

"Yeah we do, and I agree. I think it's another girl too"

"Let's just hope it'l be as easy as it was with Abby"

My eyes widened in shock "You thought that was easy? Try being the one in labor Edward and tell me that it's easy" I said annoyed at him "I've never been in so much pain"

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I just hope that everything will go as planned and smoothly"

"No one is mad are they?" I asked changing the subject again

"No, they understand and all you need to do now is relax" he said knowing what I meant

"We need to break my water" I told him smiling

"Hold on let me get the computer"

He jumped off the bed to grab the laptop from the closet

"Okay let's see what we have here"

He scrolled down to a blog that listed ideas to help your water break.

"The first one is to walk, caster oil and you will not be doing that" he looked at me

"Fine but what else is there?"

"Spicy foods, going over speed bumps fast, and bouncing on a ball"

"That's it?" I asked

"No there is one more thing, but I don't think we should do it"

I looked at the screen and almost laughed

"Sex, really Edward? But what if it would help?"

He looked at me as if I were a delicate flower that would break at any minute. After another minute he got up and shut the door to the nursery and of our bedroom. He started removing his shirt but stopped looking at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes you're not going to hurt me or the baby, I promise"

I removed my tank top and he made his way over to the bed gluing his lips to mine.

"Let me know if I hurt you please"

I nodded and brought myself closer to him. Just as he was about to start the baby kicked and he stopped.

"What happened?" I panted

"She kicked… I can't do this…I'm going to hurt her" he panicked

"Edward it's fine" I assured him taking his hand and wrapping it around my waist. He shook his head a sat up sliding away from me.

"I'm sorry I can't"

"Ugh…fine" I said angrily throwing my shirt back on, him doing the same

"What about spicy foods?"

"That one I can agree to"

He popped out of the room and I slowly got up to follow him. I took a seat on the sofa next to my mom.

"What are you doing?" my dad asked

"Trying to jump start my labor"

Edward handed me a jalapeño pepper along with some crackers and a bottle of hot sauce. In his other hand was a bottle of ice cold water. I took a bite of the pepper and immediately spit it out coughing. My mom looked at me shocked and patted my back.

"Okay, I don't like this" she said taking the water from Edward and handing it to me "This is supposed to be a natural thing"

I sucked down half the bottle of water until my mouth was cool enough to take another bite, but Edward stopped me.

"Okay, I think that's enough. I don't want you to have heartburn tonight"

He took the pepper from my hand, chucking it in the trash bin. I took the water from his hands again and chucked the rest down.

"What was the next one on the list, bouncing on a ball?" I asked

"Yeah, but I don't think we have one" he said

"Yes we do" Alice came in through the door with an already blown up ball in her hands. "I went shopping earlier and had to get this"

Even though she probably saw me needing one, it was still good that she had gotten it. My mom helped me off the couch and moved the ball closer to the couch. Edward held my back as I took my seat on the ball, almost falling over.

"Okay, let's hope this works" I whispered

Edward took my original seat on the couch and grabbed my hips. He looked at me intently.

"Be careful please" he cautioned

I rolled my eyes as my hands rested on my stomach and I started to bounce. For a minute it was kind of fun and but eventually my legs started to hurt. I stopped bouncing.

"Are you okay?" he asked

I nodded and grabbed tightly onto his hands, he got the point and started to bounce for me.

"Are you sure this is going to work" My dad asked looking at me like I was crazy

"It said in the internet that it would" I told him

"And you believe everything you see on the internet?" he argued

"No, but I'll try anything right now" I stressed

"Bella" Edward cautioned calmly

I was breathing in and out when Emmett walked in. Why does he always walk in the room when I'm doing something embarrassing?

"I want to bounce" he whined

My mom quietly laughed.

"Its all yours" I gasped standing up and walking into the kitchen

I heard Edward sigh and follow me. I pulled out the pretzels from the cabinet and absentmindedly started chewing on them.

"Why did you give up so easily?"

"Because it won't work, nothing will work" I cried turning to face him

He came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Well let's try the car, which seems to be the most effective" he suggested trying to brighten the mood.

I swear he got the award for best husband when it came to dealing my hormonal pregnant self.

"Okay" I whined

He took my hand and led me back into the living room to grab our jackets.

"Where are you guys going?" my mom panicked

"To try one last thing" I told her

"Abigail is sleeping in her crib if you don't mind watching her?" Edward said, knowing it wouldn't be a problem

"You know we don't mind watching her" Esme smiled walking into the room "Go on"

He pulled me out to the garage and into his Volvo. I buckled up and waited for him to get driving.

"I hope this works" I told him grabbing his hand

"I hope so too, I don't really like the idea of you getting induced" he mumbled

"So where are we going?" I asked not remembering there being any speed bumps around

"There are doing construction at the mall so they'll be speed bumps there"

"Then let's go" I said

Most of the ride was silent and I was just concentrating on getting my water to break. I just hoped this would work.

"Edward, if this doesn't work can we try the first one again? All the moms said that it works the best"

"No" he tried to brush it off

"Why?"

He didn't answer.

"You can tell me anything" I said innocently

"I'm just afraid that I might hurt you or the baby" he sighed

"Edward you won't. I know you better then that and you couldn't even if you tried"

"Yes but she was kicking before and my vampire strength may be pushing our luck and I rather not try, okay?" he looked at me begging

I crossed my arms over my chest upset "Fine" I agreed

Dang it, I really wanted to have sex. I guess my hormones were really up there in the lovey dovey factor today. Edward slowed down and looked towards me. I saw that we ere at the construction site and there were at least 3 speed bumps in a line. Thank goodness there was no one here; it must be their lunch break. Which reminds me?

"Edward after this can we stop somewhere and pick up some lunch?"

"Sure, do you want to stop now, I rather not stop later if you water does actually break" he laughed

"No, if we stop now I might get sick going over these and…well I guess we won't stop if my water breaks"

"Okay well let's make sure you're strapped in nice and tight"

He leaned over and tightened the seatbelt and gave me his jacket to put between my stomach and the console.

"Ready?" he asked putting his foot above the gas pedal

I nodded and grabbed onto his free hand while the other was on my stomach. I leaned my head back as he hit the gas pedal and we went flying forwards. We went over the first one and my head went flying back and forth as did my hair. I waited a second to see if anything happened but nothing. Edward stopped the car and looked at me.

"Alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine but it didn't work"

"Again?" he asked

I nodded and this time moved into a different position so my legs were further apart and my back was resting straight against the seat. He pushed on the gas pedal again this time going faster. I braced myself as we went over my whole body shaking as we did. The baby kicked against my hand and I think that meant enough.

"Anything?" he asked

I shook my head again "I think that's enough"

"Do you feel sick?" he asked rubbing my stomach

"Not really, but I think the baby had enough"

He nodded and turned the car around heading back to the house when I remembered his promise to get me something to eat.

"So it didn't work huh?"

"No, but we have other things we can try. Now can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Of course what do you want?"

"Umm, I've been craving and grilled chicken caser wrap with mustard and lettuce"

"Okay then that's what you shall have" he laughed

He continued to the nearest grocery store saying that a fast food drive through was no good and wouldn't allow me to eat it.

"Do you think you made any progress?" he asked

"The baby kicked me hard when we went over the bumps if that means something"

"I don't think so" he smiled

He pulled into the parking lot and quickly went around to my door to help lift me from the seat.

"We can get a couple of other things while we're here" he said

I grabbed a carriage so I could lean on it while I pushed it around the store. Plus I doubt Edward will let me lift things into it. He was grabbing lettuce and carrots while I looked around aimlessly.

"Oh god" I gasped as I felt it

Edward must not have heard me because he hasn't looked up from the shelf on the other side of the aisle. I looked at him with worried eyes then after a deep breath thinking this was it, and walked over to him.

"Just a couple more things sweetheart and were on our way"

"Edward I think we need to leave _now_" I said sternly

He looked up and must've noticed the panic written on it. I placed my hand on my stomach taking deep calming breaths.

"I think it maybe time" I said as slow as I could

His eyes bulged and it seemed like he went over what I just said a couple times before he made any recognition that her heard me.

"But your water didn't break" trying to assure himself that it wasn't time

"No, it hasn't yet but I felt a contraction and I'm really uncomfortable right now"

"Okay then, let's go"

He left the carriage where it was and placed a hand on my back leading me back towards the front. I stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"Don't even think we're leaving without that food"

He looked back at our half full carriage then at me like I was crazy. What? Just because I was in labor doesn't mean my appetite suddenly went away. Plus I don't even think you could call this active labor. My water didn't even break yet.

"Bella, really?" he asked

I just stared him down until he rolled his eyes going over to retrieve the food and bring it to the register. He reached in his pocket and dangled the car keys in front of me.

"Go sit down and wait in the car please"

I snatched the keys out of his hands and walked out of the store. Thankfully Edward had found a parking space that was right up front. Sometimes his over protectiveness came in handy. I made my way to the passenger side when another contraction racked through me, but this one a little stronger. It caught me of guard causing me to drop the keys.

"Crap" I muttered

I tried to pick them up but someone beat me to it. I looked up to see the ugly orange vest that all the employees wore.

"Here you go miss" a tall brown-haired boy said

He smiled at me as I took the keys out of his hand. I'm sure his boss would be happy he was helping the customers.

"Thank you"

He nodded and walked away to bring the abandoned carriages in from the parking lot. I opened the door and slowly slid in. wow I couldn't believe this was happening right now. I know we were trying to speed things up but now I wish we could've waited another day. The trunk opened and I saw Edward in the rear view mirror placing bags in the back. He jumped in the driver's seat and grabbed my hand.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too"

"Are you ready for this?" he asked placing a hand on my stomach

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said truthfully

"Everything will okay" he soothed, his hand rubbing circles

We pulled up to the house shortly and I waited for him to help me out. Everyone seemed to be in the same position as we left them in except Abby was playing with Emmett and Rosalie on the floor.

"Any luck?" Carlisle asked

"I think so" I smiled

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at us.

"Okay time for me to do my thing"

Carlisle got up and helped me up the stairs. I heard Edward telling everyone else they could come up once I was settled but not for too long and he also told Jasper and Emmett to get the bags out of the car. Edward followed us into the room where I was getting ready.

"Okay Bella we want you to get as comfortable as possible since you'll be here for a while" Carlisle explained

I took a deep breath and looked towards Edward and he stroked my cheek.

"There's no reason to be scared. We've talked about this and have prepared for anything that might go wrong"

"I know I just can't help it" I said rubbing my stomach

"It's alright" he grabbed my hand rubbing circles

"Are you ready Bella" Carlisle asked wheeling over all tons of machines and needles

"As ready as I'll ever be" saying the same thing I said to Edward in the car. It was all I could think to say

He nodded and lifted up my shirt to place a band with a heart monitor around my stomach.

"This will help monitor the baby easier. Now since your water didn't break it would still be safer to induce you. I don't want you pain for much longer if we can control it"

I looked at Edward and he nodded. Carlisle came over a hooked a machine bag up to the pole next to the bed before placing the needle in my arm. Wow I barely felt it. The machine started to beep, indicating that the baby's heart rate monitor was now hooked up.

"Okay you're all set, now all we do is wait"

"Now we wait" Edward whispered squeezing my hand

Well there was no turning back now and I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


	36. Difficult Labor

**OMG who saw breaking dawn? I've seen it three times already and it is by far the best movie yet! It was very true to the book and I actually cried!**

**Let me know what you thought if it!**

It was about two in the morning and pitocin still wasn't taking affect as quickly as we would like. Edward hasn't left my side yet, and I was glad because I was terrified that something was going to go wrong. I rolled over on my side and stroked Edward's hair that was lying on the empty space on the bed.

"Any pain yet?" he asked sounding extremely tired for a vampire

I can't believe how long I've been at this. I was stating to think I wasn't in labor at all and it was just a trick.

"No pain yet, but I don't know how much longer I can sit here" I complained

He sighed "I'll be right back"

He got up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. As much as my parents wanted to be here they were currently sleeping at Charlie's house. I mean could you blame them? They stuck around till midnight and with no news, decided to get some rest. The door opened and Edward walked back in with Carlisle.

"Still nothing?" he asked

I shook my head and he sighed. Wow, everyone seemed to be doing that.

"Okay, well all I can do is give you another dose of Pitocin. Hopefully that will move things along. Let me just check you real quick"

He pulled his gloves on and went to check me. The baby monitor sounded meaning Abby had woken up and Edward ran out to get her.

"Well you're just about 1 centimeter"

"That's it?" I gasped

"It's progress Bella and pace yourself your water hasn't even broke yet"

He adjusted the heart monitor band on my stomach and took records of the heart beat before leaving. He then added another dose of pitocin to my IV feed.

"Hopefully that will do the trick, if nothing happens when morning comes around I want to go ahead and break your water. Call me if anything changes"

Edward walked back into the room with Abby in his arms. She looked like she had been crying by the way she clung onto him.

"What did he say?"'

"I'm 1 centimeter and he gave me another dose of Pitocin" I opened up my arms for my baby "Oh and if my water doesn't break by morning he's going to break it"

He nodded and took his original position at the side of the bed. Abby placed one of her hands on my stomach stared curiously at it.

"I know mommy has a big tummy, there's a baby in there" I told her

She was still too little to understand that mommy was having a baby but I was hoping she wouldn't be too jealous. I looked at Edward and saw he was just staring into space. I studied his face but more importantly his golden eyes that were slowly fading. I reached out to touch under his eyes.

"For a vampire you seem really tired"

"I'm okay" he promised "Do you need anything?" he asked rubbing Abby's back

He must not have been pleased that she had woken up in the middle of the night. It was already stressful and I knew a tired baby wouldn't help very much.

"You could go for a quick hunt. You look like you could use it"

"No, I'm not leaving" he looked at me sternly

"Nothing is going to happen; I've been sitting here almost all night. Another couple hours won't make a difference. Plus I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind sitting with me"

"No"

I knew that it wasn't worth trying to reason with him. So I just took in a deep breath and closed my eyes but I opened them back up, not wanting to go to sleep.

Edward chuckled "Close your eyes"

I reached my hand and he grasped it tightly in mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I never wanted him to let me go. I finally gave in a closed my eyes after a while, but not fully going into sleep mode. I was just 'resting my eyes' as my mom used to say.

**Edward's POV**

I laughed as Bella tried fighting off sleep-which was a very poor attempt. I was extremely worried as to why the pitocin wasn't working like it was supposed to. Carlisle kept assuring me that she'll be fine and the baby will be fine. I enjoyed the time I had and just watched her breath evenly while stroking her hair. I don't know how long I sat watching her but at some point on the night she started fidgeting and frown lines appeared on her forehead. Quicker then I would've thought she sat up and her hands flew down to her stomach. I was immediately worried and picked my head up from the bed.

"What is it?" I asked her

"I just had a contraction" she gasped

I was overjoyed but worried at the same time "Really?"

She nodded quickly staring straight at the wall.

"I'll go get Carlisle"

I kissed the top of her head and quickly left the room. When I found Carlisle he was coming out of his office.

"Carlisle she finally had a contraction" I managed to get out

"I know I heard you guys" he laughed "I just want to check the baby's heart rate"

When we made it back to the room I could hear Bella talking to someone but when I opened the door I saw her on the phone.

"Who are you taking to?" I mouthed to her

"Mom" she mouthed back

As she continued to talk it didn't go unnoticed that her hand was constantly running back and forth under her stomach and that she was talking like she's out of breath. I walked over to her placed my hand on top of hers stopping her moments, this caused her to look at me.

"Hang up" I whispered

She sighed but agreed "mom I got to go, I'll see you soon… I love you too"

She hung up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you alright?" force of habit

"Yeah, that one lasted a little longer then I expected"

"Carlisle wants to check the baby's heart beat" I told motioning with head towards him

She nodded and leaned back more against the pillows. I listened closely and took in a sigh of relief when I heard our baby's strong heart pounding.

"That's a good sign" Carlisle said "I wish she was a little more active though"

I just smiled at me and stroked her hair but I'm sure she could see the fear behind my eyes.

"So how much longer on the pitocin?" I asked

"Well I was thinking about taking her off it now and breaking her water. You've already been at this for hours"

I looked up at him shocked. Was he really going to break her water? I looked at Bella but she wasn't paying attention. I laid down more and wrapped my arm around her, squeezing her to me. I was getting scared at the way things were turning out. I just hoped that the baby would be okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a while

"No" she muttered

I sat up "Why?"

"I'm scared" she cried burying her face in my chest

Carlisle came over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She picked her head up and faced her tear-stained face at him.

"Everything will be okay" he promised her

She just nodded and he kissed her cheek going to out his gloves on. I moved Bella off of me and went to stand on the side of her. Carlisle walked over with what he needed to break her water.

"Okay Bella I need you to scoot down for me"

I grabbed a hold of her arms and slid her down toward the end of the bed. Carlisle placed a sheet over her lower half then looked at me.

"Can you go get some towels?"

I nodded and hurried out of the room and into the linen closet to grab a couple towels. As I turned around I bumped into Rosalie who had Abby in her arms and it didn't go unnoticed that her eye were a deep black.

"Oh sorry Edward I was just coming up to…" she said swallowing back the venom

"I got it Rosalie…why don't you take Emmett and go for a quick hunt; you look like you could use it"

"Your right" she agreed and without a second thought-literary- passed Abby over to me

I kissed her on the forehead and her feet kicked excitedly.

"Edward" I heard Bella call

"Come on, I'm sure mommy will want to see you" I whispered

"Mama" she yelled

I made my way into the room and saw that Bella had a very uncomfortable expression forming on her face. I couldn't blame her; she was tired and frustrated, as was I. I handed Carlisle the towels and Bella's face lit up.

"My baby" she cooed

"Mama" she yelled struggling in my arms

I passed her over to her mother who was all ready for her.

"Can you give mommy a kiss" Bella said

Abby tilled her head up and placed a wet kiss on Bella's lips

"Mwa" she mumbled in her cute baby voice

Abby looked at me then pointed to Bella's stomach that was now exposed. I laughed at her observation.

"Your baby brother or sister is in there" I told her

"Okay" Carlisle said stopping our family moment "Are you ready Bella?"

She took in a deep breath and looked at me for reassurance I nodded and she reached out to grasp my hand tightly in hers. I picked Abby off from her so Carlisle could do his thing. He brought the tool up to her and stared at her intently.

"You're going to feel a little pressure" he warned

She nodded and took a deep breath. She hissed and moaned but a second later you could hear her water break. Carlisle placed the towels under her and stood up.

"Okay, all set. Now all we do is continue to wait"

I nodded and Bella yawned closing her eyes. I knew she needed to get some sleep if she was going to be able to have any energy later. I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back, try and get some sleep"

She was out before I even finished. I chuckled and followed Carlisle out of the room. Esme was coming up the stairs as we were going down.

"Esme what is it?" Carlisle said running down to her

"Oh nothing too important but Renee and Charlie just got here"

"Already?"

I was confused; Bella had just called them not more then 10 minutes ago. I laughed; they must've been sitting by the phone ready to go and just waiting for the okay to come over. Sure enough, there were Bella's parents already sitting on the couch, Renee looking a little anxious too.

"Oh Edward" she jumped up when she saw me "Bella said things were moving slowly and she sounded upset when she called. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, her water just broke. So hopefully things will move along more quickly now"

"Thank god, she had me so worried" she put her hand over her heart and too a deep breath

"Oh and there's my grandbaby" she took Abby from my arms and gave her a kiss "I don't see you enough"

I went over to go greet Charlie who was sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"How is she really?" he asked

"Better then she was, she finally fell asleep"

I reached for the remote and turned on some football game, hoping that would make things…not so awkward. I knew Charlie wasn't good at opening up about his feeling. Bella had made that very clear numerous times over the course of the last 3 years. As we were sitting I paid close attention to the rhythm of breathing coming from upstairs. She was still sleeping so that was a good sign. We talked aimlessly about the game and Bella and eventually moved onto lunch. I refused-obviously and just fed Abigail. We used the excuse that we all had a big breakfast and were still full. A little later on I heard Bella moving upstairs but thought she was just moving. What I wasn't paying attention to was the fact she was getting up and making her way down stairs. When she finally came into view, I could read the pain all over her face like a book.

"Bella baby, what is it?" Renee asked

Bella looked right at me and started to cry. Then she said the two words I've had a fear of the whole time.

"Something's wrong"


	37. Ambulance

**Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving! Thanks so much for all the reviews, you never seize to amaze me! **

**Edward's POV**

The look on her face was enough to tell me that something was really wrong. She hadn't even had a chance to take another step before I was over to her. I could see the sweat already forming on her face and she was pale. Before anyone could register what was happening she grabbed onto my arm for support but failed and I helped lower her to sit on the step. Why does everything seem to go wrong with us? We can't have one day without mishap.

"Oh my god" Renee cried rushing over

"Carlisle" I called out then leaned down in front of Bella "tell me what's wrong, where does it hurt?"

"I'm dizzy and tired" she complained resting her head on my shoulder

I panicked, I knew this was not supposed to be happening and Bella was barely reacting and I doubt she really heard what I was saying. Renee crouched down in front of her and gently rubbed her knee.

"Oh god she's shaking" she cried

My eyes flashed to her hand and no doubt it was shaking uncontrollably. Thankfully Carlisle came into the room and quickly took her pulse. It seemed like he did a double take and listened again.

"Bella follow my finger" he cautioned her

He moved his finger in different direction trying to get her eyes to follow. When she didn't that set my panic into overdrive, if that were even possible.

"Bella?" he said more sternly

"I need to lie down" she gasped

I moved myself so she lying more against my chest. Renee stroked the side of her cheek, looking at her sadly. I looked over at Carlisle for reassurance on what we should do next. "_We__should__bring__her__to__the__hospital.__There__isn__'__t__much__I__can__do__here__for__her__and__I__don__'__t__even__know__what__'__s__wrong__" __he__thought__towards__me_

"Esme can you call an ambulance" he called out to her

"Can't we bring her?" I whispered so low only he could hear

"_No,__we__need__to__be__careful__and__act__as__human__as__possible__with__Charlie__and__Renee__around__"_

"Damn it" I muttered

I turned back to Bella who was looking at me intently.

"What's happening?" she gasped

"We're not sure, but hell I'm going to find out" I told her kissing her head

She groaned and tried to stretch so I moved away from her so she could do so. She was panting. I didn't like the way she was breathing so I sat her up more.

"I need to go over to the couch" she cried

Not wanting to move her but knowing it would help, Carlisle and myself helped get her off the stairs. Charlie and Alice moved off the couch to make room for her and Renee hurried in the kitchen where Esme was currently calling for an ambulance. I didn't like the idea of her traveling in the back of a car and I would feel much better if I were the one driving her there. But, pregnant people went in ambulances all the time and deep down I knew it would be safer. Not really paying attention at the moment, I wasn't aware that Bella was hitting my hand, trying to get my attention. I looked at her to see her staring at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked stroking my hand with her thumb

"Sorry love I was just thinking. I should be the one asking if you're okay"

"I've been better" she smiled meekly

That really had me worried. She was always keeping from me hoe she was feeling, but now she was being dead honest, so I knew this had to be something serious. Esme walked back into the room Renee hot on her heels.

""They're coming" she sighed looking at Bella

And she was right; I could already hear the ambulance speeding down the road. I just hope they could find the path leading up to the house.

"Can someone meet the paramedics out front; I know that they'll have trouble finding the drive"

"Emmett and I will go and Abby is getting fidgety, we'll take her on a walk"

I nodded and kept my attention on Bella as they walked outside.

"Rosalie make sure you watch her" I reminded her

She glared at me for a minute but otherwise said nothing. Renee came over to the side of the couch and grabbed Bella's hand.

"I'm sure everything is just fine. You're probably just over exhausted"  
I wish that was the only reason instead of a half vampire baby doing all kinds of crazy things. The paramedics had just arrived and Emmett guided them up the driveway. Charlie went to go open the door. Bella was still breathing heavily and she seemed like she was getting worse. Her ragged breathing was really worrying me. If she was having trouble getting oxygen I could only imagine how much trouble the baby was having.

"They're in here" Charlie said leading the paramedics in

Two men walked in carrying tons of equipment and dragging a gurney behind them. They started talking her blood pressure and checking oxygen levels.

"How long has she been in labor?" one asked

"Since last night. We were planning on doing a home birth but she said something was wrong" I explained quickly

"Her blood pressure is really high; 160 over 100"

I froze, that was considered a high risk and I pulled Bella closer to me. The two men got the gurney set up and went to help Bella off the couch. I immediately kept my arm on her as they got her on it and started rolling her out. She was looking at me scared and held out her hand, kissing it.

"Meet us at the hospital" I told everyone else as I left them dumfounded in the living room

Emmett and Rosalie were standing at the top of the driveway looking worried. As they got Bella up into the ambulance I walked over to them.

"How is she?" he asked

"Scared, I don't know what's wrong" I answered as I took Abby from his arms

"Maybe the baby just had a bad reaction to the pitocin" Rosalie suggested

"Mama" Abby cried seeing Bella getting taken away

She let out a scream and I tried to calm her down.

"Shh mommy and daddy will see you again real soon" I gave her a kiss before handing her back to Rosalie

"I'll see you guys at the hospital"

She nodded and I jogged back over to where Bella was waiting. The paramedics were writing down information on Bella's chart. They placed an oxygen mask on her and she looked at me trying to sit up.

"It's okay" I cautioned her

Even with the increasing speed of the sirens we couldn't get there fast enough. In the distance I could see Charlie's police cruiser and Carlisle's Mercedes trailing behind us. Once we reached the hospital they quickly got Bella out and started moving her towards labor and delivery. I could tell she was scared because her hand started shaking and her eyes moved vigorously around trying to catch what everyone was saying. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was here and her body immediately relaxed as she turned to look at me.

"Everything will be okay" I whispered

They started to wheel her into the first room on the right but someone put their hand out before I could enter.

"We have to run some tests and you can't be in there right now" the doctor told me

"What? Why?" I yelled. Where was Carlisle?

He then handed me some papers to fill out. "Why don't you fill these out while you wait? I know you have a party going on in the waiting room"

Before I could even give her an answer she shut the door behind her and I had no other choice but to walk to the waiting room. Once they saw me and the expression on my face Carlisle ran up to greet me.

"Where is she son?" he asked

"They brought her back to labor and delivery and wouldn't let me in with her. They said they had to do some tests and… kicked me out" I explained

"I'll go find her" he started to walk away but ii grabbed onto his shoulder

"You're off duty"

"I'm still a doctor and more importantly Bella's doctor; I'll find her"

I let him go off and took a seat next to Esme who was holding Abby. I reached for her and she happily passed her over. I held her easily on my lap while I filled out the paper work needed. I also added on a note, saying that I want the most comfortable room possible, knowing that Bella would want Abby close as well as me and possibly Renee.

After about 20 minutes of waiting Abigail was now sleeping peacefully against me when Carlisle walked out with a pleased expression on his face.

"How is she?" I asked when he got over to us

"Bella and baby are just fine"

There was a sudden sigh of relief and cheers erupted from everyone. I looked back at Carlisle and I could tell that he wasn't done.

"They are both fine for the time being. The baby's heart rate could drop at any moment as could Bella's. Things continue to move slowly and I know a cesarean would be the easiest way but not the safest. If she gave birth vaginally it would be the safest but more difficult on Bella's part"

"Oh god" I whispered "What do you suggest?"

"This is something you need to discuss with her"

"Can we see her?" Charlie asked

"just Edward for right now" he said _"__she__'__s__been__asking__for__you__"_

Not bothering to put Abby down I walked into the room where Bella was and was relieved when I saw her sitting up with the T.V on. She smiled when she heard me come in and reached her hand out for me.

"You scared me" I muttered kissing her hand

"I'm sorry"

"I'm just glad you're okay. What did they do to you?" I asked curious what went on when I wasn't there

She shrugged "they took some blood and I had another contraction while they were checking me so they monitored that. "And speaking of contractions' she tensed and gripped the side of the bed.

"Ow, oh god" she cried

I quietly rubbed her back not knowing what to say or do for that matter. I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything to help her. It was over as quickly as it came and she was fine.

"Are you in more pain then you were with Abby?"

"Yeah" she wasted no time to answer "Edward?"

"What is it love?"

"As much as I love everyone, I would feel better if they weren't lingering around the waiting room. They should be at home. They know we'll call them if anything happens"

She must have been in a lot of pain if she didn't even what them in the waiting room. I dreaded telling them this but this is what she needed to concentrate.

"Okay"

She reached her arms out for Abby and I gently placed her in her mother's arms while I climbed in bed next to her.

"Your baby brother or sister is going to be real soon, but you can't be jealous and you're going to have to help mommy and daddy out. You're not going to be the baby anymore; you'll be a big sister…."

As Bella kept talking I decided now would be a good time to slip out and tell everyone

What Bella had told me.

"Where are you going?" she asked grabbing onto my hand

"I'll be right back" I leaned over to kiss her on the lips

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Edward left the room and my hand ran through Abby's soft brunette curls, enjoying her soft breath as she slept. Another contraction came and I tried not to jostle her too much. I took deep breaths hoping it would help but it didn't. After another couple of seconds it still wasn't going away and I didn't want to wake Abby.

"Edward I need you" I called

He rushed into the room with Carlisle on his heels. They both had worried expressions on his face.

"Grab her" I said as she was slipping off my waist along with me off the bed

Carlisle grabbed Abby and Edward help me scoot more on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked

"Yeah that one lasted longer then I thought and they're getting more intense" I felt another one coming with no break in between them.

"Edward it coming again" I cried reaching out for his hand and squeezing tight

"Carlisle do something" he panicked

"Please make it stop" I looked up at him and could feel the tears streaming down my face

Suddenly his face lit up and Edward looked at him surprised at what he was thinking.

"Bella would you like to try the birthing pool?"


	38. Finally Here

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Quick A/N: I read a couple or stories not that long ago and I was going to have my friend read them but I can't find them anywhere and its been bothering me ever since.**

**Bella and Renesmee go hunting and come across another vampire or witch (I'm not sure what one) and she can stop Bella from expanding her shield. They end up falling off a cliff and Renesmee breaks her arm. Bella is taken by the stranger and Edward eventually finds Renesmee in the woods. They search for Bella and find her chained up somewhere. Not sure if Jacob was in the story or not. He might have been.**

**Emmett's POV. Edward and Carlisle are going to force Bella to have an abortion (Renesmee) and Emmett's job is to hold her down. Bella kicks and screams and fights the whole time and Emmett can't bear to watch. She finally says something to Edward and he tells Carlisle to shut the machine off. Bella thanks Edward and he carries her back downstairs. Emmett steps on the machine into little pieces.**

**That's all I can remember and I hope you can help me find them! Anyways, on with the story…**

The birthing pool, the last thing I wanted to do was to get wet. But then again at this point I was in so much pain that I really didn't care.

"Will it help with the pain at all?" it was the only thing I could think of to ask

"Yes, immensely" Carlisle smiled

I shrugged "Then I guess let's do it"

"Good, I'll have a nurse come and set it up. Would you like me to get Alice or someone to help you get ready?"

"Can't Edward help me?" I asked not wanting him to leave me

"Of course he can, just call me when you're ready"

I nodded and Edward went unplug me from all the machines and un tied the heart monitor from my stomach, he went to help me out of my shirt but I stopped him. He looked at me confused.

"I need to go the bathroom first" I blushed and he laughed

He placed his hands under my arms to help lift me but I placed a finger, telling him to wait a minute while another contraction came to disrupt me.

"Wait a minute"

I cried and moaned and did whatever else I could do to express how much pain I was in.

If this doesn't work you should get an epidural" Edward said rubbing my leg

"No" I blurted out a little too loud

He looked at me like I was crazy and I probably was but all I could think about was my baby's health. No matter how much pain it brought to me in the process.

"If the baby had a bad reaction to the pitocin then I don't want to take that chance with the epidural. Plus this will be our last baby and I don't want to be all drugged when he or she comes out"

"I simple I don't want it would've sufficed" he laughed

"Funny, now help me up"

He slowly lifted me up off the bed and helped me walk over to the bathroom. Once I was done I opened the door and called for Edward to help me. The nurse was already in the room setting up the pool. Edward walked in all ready stripped down to his swim trunks.

"Are you going in with me" I laughed

"You bet"

"What am I even supposed to wear?" I didn't know, do I wear a bathing suit?

"You wear what you'll be most comfortable in. You're having a baby not modeling clothes"

He got me out of my tank top so I was just in my bra and he also helped me strip down to my underwear. At this point I didn't even care and I was sweating like crazy.

"Your face is all red" he observed

"I know, I'm tired and hot" I complained "Let's go before I have another contraction"

When I walked out the nurse was filling the pool up. Edward helped me get over to the bed before going over and checking the water temperature. I put one hand on the bed and hoisted myself up higher, trying to find some comfort for the ache in my back. Once the pool was set up the nurse wished us luck and to call if anything happened. Edward came over and lifted me off the bed.

"Where did Carlisle go?" I asked him as he went in the bathroom to get some towels

"Everyone was getting restless especially Esme and your mom. He went to go let them what's going on"

"What's he telling them?"

"That you're moving along slowly and are in a lot pain. And that were trying the birthing pool now"

I nodded; even though they weren't in here it was nice to know that they were right in the lobby. I could tell another contraction was coming and I grabbed onto the railing of the bed so I would fall over. Carlisle walked in as I was in the middle of a contraction.

"Bella are you having a contraction?"

I just nodded, not able to talk.

"Okay let's move you; they're coming closer together now"

He grabbed onto my hands and helped me walk over to the bed.

"They really hurt" I cried

"I know but you're doing really well Bella" he complimented me

Edward walked out and took his spot next to me. He climbed into the pool first then helped lower me into the warm water. As soon as my lower half hit the water the pain was 100 percent better. It wasn't completely gone but at least I could deal with this pain. Edward sat in the floor of the pool and grabbed me to sit me between his legs. His cold skin felt amazing against the warm water.

"Do you feel better?" he asked

"Yeah but can we shut the lights off?" these hospital lights were ridiculous

Carlisle flipped the switch off and came back over to sit by the edge of the pool. My hands rested on Edward thighs and his hands rubbed my stomach lovingly.

"Just a little bit longer" he comforted

**3 hours later**

The pain was becoming unbearable now. I was still in the same position, afraid to move. Edward and Carlisle hadn't moved from my side and for that I was grateful. I laid my head back against his neck and he kissed my collar bone. My contractions were coming every 2 minutes and I was 8 centimeters dilated. I was extremely tired and frustrated and no one talked for the past hour. They knew better. I was trying my hand at meditating and just concentrating on the baby and not the pain. Another contraction came and I cried out, breathing deeply.

"Ow" I kept repeating "Damn it"

Edward rubbed my arms up and down and kissed the side of my neck and Carlisle stroked my hair. I started crying and moving in an attempt to get comfortable.

"What's everyone doing?" I asked bringing my head up from Edward's chest

"They went home but we said we'd call as soon as it was time to start pushing" Edward said

"Can I try sitting in a different position?"

"Of course you can"

Edward moved out from under me and helped me lean in my knees. My arms rested on the side of the pool and my backside was upwards. I groaned as another contraction came and Edward put pressure against my back. If anything this position hurt worse.

"I need to move back this hurts too much"

After I moved back into my original position Carlisle checked me again.

"9, we're moving along"

"Not fast enough"

"We should probably call everyone and tell them it's almost time"

Carlisle stepped outside the room to make the phone call. I looked up at Edward and he frowned at me.

"It hurts" I mumbled

"I know love"

"Please make it go away" I cried and dug my mails into his thighs

He pulled me close, knowing there was nothing her could do to help.

After yet another half hour, nothing happened and I w as almost asleep against Edward's shoulder. He continued to pepper kisses along my neck. Suddenly when another contraction came I felt a lot of pressure. Without really thinking I grabbed Edward's hands and just letting my body do its thing, I pushed.

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked

I didn't answer instead I just made a groaning noise as I continued to push. He seemed to catch on at that point.

"Bella don't push yet" he panicked

"I can't hold it" I cried

"Carlisle" he yelled

He burst into the room looking as wide-eyed as Edward. Then his eyes looked at me and ran over.

"I have to push" I told him angrily

"Go ahead" he told me

Thank god. I waited for another contraction to come and then I pushed as hard as I could and I swear a vain was going to pop. I let out a terrifying scream and Edward hushed me. After I stopped my teeth started to chatter and my hands began to shake.

"Why is she shaking?"

"It's normal" he assured him "Bella can you give me another push

I shook my head no, I was too tired.

"Can I check you then?" Carlisle asked

I nodded weakly and my head fell back against Edward's shoulder.

"You're doing really well" he praised

Carlisle checked me but I shifted in pain. When his hands came up they were covered in blood. Edward looked at him wide eye.

"Why is she bleeding?" he rushed out

"the baby's turned the wrong way"

I cried and another contraction came but I bit my lip and held back my urge to push. Carlisle knew I was trying to hold back and gave me a stern look.

"Bella don't hold back. If you can get the baby out then do it"

I nodded and push after push after push, the baby was still not out and I felt like I was making no progress.

"Has she moved at all?" I panted; I just wanted to sleep

"No", I hate to even suggest this but you might want to consider a c-section if we can't get her out in the next 2 hours. I don't want you to tear anything. You can still push her out of you want, but its going to be difficult"

"I don't want a c-section" I told him

I looked up at Edward and he nodded his head, agreeing. Without warning I pushed again but this time I felt the baby move down.

"Get me out" I cried "She's coming, I don't want to have her in the pool"

"Okay okay" Edward comforted me

Carlisle placed towels along the floor and on the bed. Edward moved me off him and got out of the pool. He quickly dried himself off and leaned down to lift me out and placed me on the bed. I almost forgot that I was just in my bra and underwear. Edward took a towel and dried me off.

"Edward I need to push" I panted

he walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed my hand. Carlisle went to call a nurse in and he went to take his position at the end of the bed. The nurse rushed in and helped lift my leg and Edward held my other. I grabbed behind my knees and waited for the next contraction and pushed till I was out of breath.

"Again" Carlisle urged

I took a deep breath and pushed again. Edward was stroking my leg and whispering soothing words in my ear.

"Still nothing"

I leaned back on the bed while Edward sighed frustrated

"I'm too tired, I can't do this"

"Yes you can"

Carlisle grabbed the bottom of my legs and pushed against me.

"Give me a big push Bella; I'm going to see if I can help you"

I pushed and cried and Edward shushed me and stroked my leg continuously. I could feel Carlisle trying to help pull him out.

"We're getting somewhere. I can see the head. This is going to hurt Bella" he warned

At this point I didn't care and just pushed. I screamed as loud as I could and I saw the nurse flinch. Edward kissed my head and squeezed my hand.

"One more" Carlisle said a smile forming on his face.

With all I had left in me, I pushed and felt my baby slip from me.

"Oh my god" I gasped tired and relieved

I fell back against the bed and closed my eyes. Edward gasped and moved to look down at our little miracle.

"Bella, Edward you have a handsome baby boy"

Edward placed his hand over his mouth in awe and I started crying. A baby boy, I did it, I have a son. So it wasn't another little girl like we thought, I don't care. He was placed on my stomach and Carlisle was quick to clean the blood off him.

"Edward would you like to cut the cord?"

He nodded and walked over cut the final tie of mother and baby. The nurse placed her arm under the pillow to lift me up so I could see. He let out the most cutest cry and was wrapped in a baby blanket. The nurse moved the bed up so I could hold him easily.

"Hi sweet boy, I've waited so long to meet you" I cried wiping away tears

He was a mirror image of Edward, he had a little tuff of hair and I knew it was going to be unruly, just like his father. I kissed his forehead my lips lingering. I felt weight on the bed and turned my head to see Edward leaning on my shoulder, his index finger lightly stroking our baby's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you love. You did amazing" he kissed my shoulder

"Thank you" I smiled up at him "I love you"

"I love you too" he gently placed a kiss on my lips

Knowing Edward was dying to hold his son, I willingly passed him over. Edward cradled him so gently and lovingly.

"You gave your mother quite a difficult time"

"He didn't want to come out, he was too comfortable" I coed stroking his arm "He looks just like you"

Edward just laughed and kissed his little nose "I'm glad he does, but he looks like you too"

"Guys we need to bring him back into the nursery" Carlisle said sadly

"Is he alright?" Edward asked passing him over

"He's a little small but I'm sure he's fine. I'll have a nurse go inform the family"

"Wait" I panicked sitting up, bad idea

My stomach muscles tensed and I cried out in pain.

"Bella careful" Edward cautioned

"I have to feed him" I cried

"They'll take care of it until he comes back. You want to make sure he's healthy right?"

Once we were alone I couldn't help the tears from flowing, what if something was wrong with him?

"Bella it's alright" Edward cooed

"We didn't give him a name yet" I cried burying my face in his chest

"We'll have time know" he sighed

I could tell he was worried because the first time, his voice cracked like he didn't believe his own words. There as a knock on the door and then the family entered with giddy expressions on his face. There smile was gone once they saw the look on our faces.

**So what did everyone think? Hope it was long enough and Happy New Year to all my readers! Please review.**


	39. Quick Update

**Just letting everyone know that I deleted the chapters that were just author's notes, so don't pay attention to the numbers of the chapters; some of them have different numbers now. Didn't want anyone getting confused.**

**I posted pictures of the new baby so make sure to check them out and stay tune for the next chapter.**

**P.S Thanks for helping me find one of the stories I was looking for, now I'm only looking for this one.**

**Bella and Renesmee go hunting and come across another vampire or witch (I'm not sure what one) and she can stop Bella from expanding her shield. They end up falling off a cliff and Renesmee breaks her arm. Bella is taken by the stranger and Edward eventually finds Renesmee in the woods. They search for Bella and find her chained up somewhere. Not sure if Jacob was in the story or not. He might have been.**


	40. He's Going to be Alright?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you thought the baby was really cute! Thanks to everyone who helped my find the stories I was looking for. A couple of you asked me to give you the link if I found them.**

**The part I was talking about doesn't happen till chapter 34**

.net/s/5114634/1/Forever_Young

.net/s/5159636/1/bHelpless_b

When I saw them staring at me like that I didn't know what to say or do. I just buried my head in Edward's shirt and continued to cry.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked

"Bella?" Alice asked softly

I heard footsteps and I could tell there were murmurings going on but I ignored it. I heard more footsteps and then a door close and I grasped Edward's shirt more tightly breathing in his scent. I just wanted this all to be a dream and wake up with a smiling baby boy in my arms. His arms tightened around me in response.

"Carlisle what is going on?" I heard Esme whisper forcefully

"I promise to explain everything. Edward can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"But Bella…"

"Needs to get some rest, it's been a long day" he finished

I picked my head up wiping my tears. I looked around at everyone but honestly I just wanted my mom to hug me and say everything would be alright. My eyes met hers and she flashed me a sad smile.

"Mom" I cried

"Oh baby"

She ran over and pulled me into her arms rocking me back and forth. I felt like a little girl again. She lovingly stroked my hair and I felt Edward squeeze my hand before getting off the bed.

"She'll be fine" Carlisle whispered. The door shut and we were alone.

"Sweetie tell me what happened" she cooed tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear

I sniffed and wiped my eyes again "You have a grandson"

She smiled sadly "That's wonderful, but I know you're not upset about that"

I shook my head "He was a breech baby and it was very painful. He was so beautiful mom and he looked just like Edward. We got to hold him for a minute but one of the nurses rushed him to the nursery"

"Honey that's normal, they always bring the babies to the nursery. They brought you after you were born and you're perfectly fine" she laughed lightly

"Mom, no there was something wrong and even Carlisle looked worried"

She pulled me closer and stroked my hair. I wiped my eyes again trying to calm myself.

"Everything will be okay baby" she held me close to her and for that I was glad.

**Edward's POV**

As much as I hated to leave her I knew that she needed her mom. My thoughts were going in so many different directions. If I were human I would have a major migraine. I could only imagine how Bella is feeling.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked placing a comforting hand on my back

I looked up and realized that were standing outside the door to the nursery. I took an unnecessary deep breath before turning to face my father.

"I feel bad doing this without Bella"

"I know you do but she's too weak and emotional right now. I promise she can see him later"

"Promise?'

He nodded and placed his hand on the door handle. It creaked opened and the smell of babies mixed with medicine and doctors. My eyes were roaming each of the incubators, my paternal instinct kicking into overdrive. Carlisle walked over to where a group of nurses were. He placed his hand on one of their shoulders and they left to attend to the other babies. My son was in clear view of me and I froze in place. He looked so wear and fragile. He had a breathing tube going up his nose and his chest rose up and down weakly. There were also a series of light hanging above him. It was a parent's worse nightmare to see their child like. Now I'm glad Bella didn't come because she would have had a panic attack. Carlisle walked over and opened two compartments on the side.

"Someone's missed you" he smiled at me

I blinked at my feet carried me over to his side. I pulled up a chair and planted myself next to him. I reached my hand up to touch him but quickly pulled back, unsure if I should or not.

"Can I touch him?" I asked longing to

"Yes just be careful" he warned

So I was barely touching him my hand reached out and I grasped his little hand in mine, and was surprised b the sudden temperature.

"He's cold like me" I observed

Carlisle laughed "yeah quite the opposite of Abigail; very interesting"

"What's wrong with him?" I asked

"First off it's not that bad and he's improved tremendously. His lungs were a little premature so we gave him some oxygen. While one of the nurses fed him she realized that he was coughing back the formula…"  
"Is it because his appetite is more like ours then Bella's?" I interrupted

"No, the fluid was building up in his lungs making it hard for him to breath. I'll tell Bella this too because I know she wants to breastfeed, but when you feed him try to hold him upright and make sure you listen for any stuck fluid. On his next feeding I'll show you how to clear his lungs"

"But this will blow over right?" I didn't want him to deal with this

"Yes it's just because he's so small. Edward for the time being I don't want him passed along very much. He's very fragile and I would feel much better that when you do hold him it's either you or Bella. Just until he's stronger as well as his immune system"

"Can I hold him now?" I pleaded

He smiled and nodded. Walking over to the incubator he opened it and carefully adjusted his wires before lifting him and placing him in my waiting arms. He grunted and wiggled but quickly settled down. He was so small and I was afraid if my grasp was too tight. His little nose was still pink as was the rest of his skin. I ran my finger down his blanket to free his foot and hold it in my hand. His skin was still wrinkled but he was perfect. I couldn't believe that Bella and I had made another perfect creature.

"You gave us quite a scare buddy" I cooed kissing his forehead

He let out a little grunt in response. Knowing Bella would be upset she wasn't here; I could attempt to make it better.

"Can you take a picture so I can show Bella?"

"Sure" he smiled

I carefully fished for my phone and handed it to him.

"Ready?"

I nodded and smiled up at the camera.

"Edward the family's at the window and I know there dying to see him"

I turned around to look out the large window and saw that everyone was there smiling, Esme was holding my sleeping daughter. I stood up and walked over to the window so they could get a better look. They all cooed over him and I smiled. I know they were dying to meet him but it would have to wait.

"When can Bella come in?" I asked feeling extremely guilty

"First thing tomorrow if she feels ready. We'll just bring her in on a wheelchair if she's still sore"

I looked down at the sleeping baby and kissed his forehead.

"I love you so much and I promise to bring mommy in to see you tomorrow"

I carefully placed him back in the incubator and with one last look left the room.

"I promise everything will be fine Edward"

I was bombarded in the hallway with cheers and claps of everyone. Alice and Rosalie ran up to hug me and Jasper shook my hand.

"He looks just like you" Esme smiled sweetly

"Yeah he does" I walked over to place a kiss on Abby's forehead

"Thank you for watching her"

"You know it's never an issue" she said

I turned towards Renee "How's Bella?"

"Upset, she doesn't know what's going on"

"I'm going right now to fix that"

I turned to leave but I felt Charlie behind me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" I turned towards him

"I just wanted to tell you how well you're dealing with this. I know it's not easy for Bella, you're her rock"

"Thank you Charlie, that means a lot"

He gave a quick nod and walked back over to sit in one of the chairs in the lobby. Esme and Renee followed. I gave a quick 'goodbye' and 'see you tomorrow' before I walked to console my wife. I knocked on the door before entering and sure enough she was lying on the bed with the lights off and I could hear her crying. I walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"How do you feel?" I whispered

She tuned around, her eyes puffy and stained with dry tears.

"Frustrated" she mumbled

"I know and I promise to tell you what's going on but I have something to show you first" I smiled

"What?" she sounded curious

I leaned over and pressed the button on the bed to sit her up and sat down next to her and she immediately cuddled up next to me. I handed her my phone and she lit up.

"Oh" she cried as she smiled "He's so small and he looks just like you. You're a perfect match"

"That's what everyone's saying" I smiled

She laughed and it was music to my ears

So everyone got to see him?" she asked sounding hurt, wow the jealousy starts already

"Just through the nursery window. I promise that you'll be the first to hold him before the family does"

She nodded and I relaxed "When can I see him?" she asked

"Tomorrow if you feel up to it"

"I will, you can count on that" She looked at the picture again, studying it more closely. She must have noticed the wires and tubes going in and out of him.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked sadly

This was not going to be easy. I took a deep breath and grabbed the phone from her. She turned towards me with a frustrated sigh. I was just waiting for her yell and take out all her frustrations and anger on me. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Before I tell you please don't stress yourself out. Carlisle assured me that he's fine" I told her

"For goodness sake just tell me what the hell is going on Edward. Do you know how long I've been in here waiting to hear if my baby is okay? No one has been in to tell me anything and they won't let me see him. So don't tell me not to stress out because that's exactly what I am. I should be with him, not those evil nurses. This is not fair, you got to see him and I'm just a sitting duck" she cried hitting at my chest.

Wow, I was right but I wasn't prepared for that. I grabbed the tops of her arms and pulled her against my chest. She hurriedly wiped her eyes free of the falling tears that wouldn't stop.

"Bella honey I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you, I just couldn't hold it in anymore"

"I know" I rubbed her arm comfortingly

"Can you just tell me what's wrong please?" she whined

"Okay well you know the tubes in his nose?" I asked pointing at it in the picture

She nodded urging me to go on.

"Well when one of the nurses went to go feed him he was coughing back the formula. I thought it was because his appetite was more like ours than yours but it's because…"

"His lungs aren't fully developed" she finished for me sniffing back more tears

"Yes…the fluid gets stuck in his lungs and it makes it hard for him to breathe. Carlisle is going to show us how to clear his lungs tomorrow"

"Is that all?" she asked

I nodded "Apart from him being small"

She sighed relieved. I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Sore and my iron is low, whatever that means. Another doctor came in to check me while you were with Carlisle" she explained

"What did he say?" I panicked as to why she stopped talking

"I have some tearing _down there_" she whispered her face turning a crimson color

I reached up to stroke her cheek "How bad?

"Not bad, it just hurts if I move around. The doctor said it was just because he was breech and that it's nothing to worry about"

"And your iron levels?" I asked

"Not sure, I don't even know what that means but a nurse gave me a pill to take"

I laughed at her lack of knowledge "Iron helps the blood transport oxygen from the lungs to the tissue cells"

"Sorry I didn't know that. I donlt have a medical education like some people"

"That's basic infromation Bella" I leaned over to peck her on the lips

There was a knock on the door and the nurse walked in with a wheelchair in front of her.

"I didn't mean to interupt but were ready to move to your new room" she smiled at us

"Oh okay" Bella said

the nurse walked over with the chair and I got up to help Bella. As soon as I grabbed her hands to help her sit up she cried out. I stopped and looked at her in panick.

"I'm okay, it was worse then I thought"

trying to be more careful this time I wrapped my arm around her waist to sit her up. She was breathing heavily and I knew she was trying to resist crying out in pain. Once she was sitting up the nurse quickly placed pillows against her back so she would have some support. I gragged hold of bella again and started to lift her.

"Edward I'm not ready!" she gasped

She as in more pain then I thought. I would have to have Carlisle took a look at her again later. He was the only one I trusted with her.

"Sorry love" I hissed

with a couple more grunts and help from the nurse we finally got her into the wheelchair. The nurse pushed her down the hall and I kept tight at her side with my hand in hers. She brought us to the nicer end of the hospital. She opened the door and this room was definitely made for patients with large family's. there was a chair that pulled out to a bed and a plasma TV mounted in the wall. Thre was also a large window that let in plenty of light. The nurse left to go let down the bed and Carlisle came in.

"How are you doing Bella?" he asked giving her a hug

"Okay, just sore and frustraed" she sighed

"that's to be expected" he smiled

"do you mind checking over her. I know another doctor did but I would feel much better if you did as well" I asked

"That's fine Edward. Why don't we get you set up and some dinner and then off to bed. Alice and Rosalie went out to pick you up some food"

"That was nice of them" she laughed

"They said you were not aloud to eat hospital food. I told them I thought it was okay but they went shooping and bought stuff for you to take the baby home in"

my eyes flashed to Bella but she looked down at her feet.

"Yeah that's fine Carlisle" I answered him

"Okay well lets get her situated"

I nodded and we each grabbed one of her arms while I also grabbed her waist. We got her into the bed much more quickly then before. Carlisle quickly did a check up and assured me that the other doctor had made the correct assumptions. It was just a small tear in her cervix. Carlisle left the room, saying that he was going to go check on the baby.

"Okay lets get you ready for bed before Alice and Rosalie barge in here" I smiled

she nodded and I carefully helped her into a pair of sleep pants and a tank top. I sprawled out on the bed and we flipped the TV on. Thre was a knock on the door and laready knowing who ot was told them to come in. I wasn't surprised when the rest of the family-aside from Esme who was home with Bella's parents and Abby- walked in behind them.

"Bella!" Alice cheered coming over to hug her

"Hi" she laughed

Rosalie came over to also gove her a hug as did jasper and Emmett.

"Nice room you got" Emmett whistled looking around

"So have you seen him yet?" Jasper asked her

she sighed but shook her head nosadly. I could tell by their thoughts that Calrisle had already informed everyone what was going on, Good, one last thing for me to do. Rosalie placed a bag of food on the table and started placing its contents on the tray in frint of us. I was very happy when I saw it was a chicken salad and a strawberry yougurt.

"Thanks for the food" Bella said as she took a bite of lettuce

"No problem, do you want to see the outfit we bought"

she smiled and nodded. Alice came over and placed the bag in front of her and started pulling things out one by one. The first thing she pulled out was a blue one paice with little teddy bears bording the egdes. she also pulled out a green and blue baby blanket. Bella smiled and ran her hand over it.

"We didn't go over board…yet. We wanted to wait for you guys but since you won't be able to shop for a while..well we knew you would want to bring him home in something either then the hospital blanket" she laughed

"Thanks guys"

"I can't wait to shop for the little guy" Emmett laughed

"Well there be plenty of that" I laughed

"I can't wait to introduce him to Abby" she smileed at the thought

"She'll love him" Alice smiled

"Have you seen anything about him?" she asked alice

"No, but I haven't really beeen around him enough. He'll be fine Bella" she leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Alice looked towards me and a vision appeared in her mind.

_He was about 7 and he was facing a group of kids about his age. They were making fun of him and his sheild erupted from him, killing the other kids. 5 years later I saw him feeding on a human and Bella was screaming for him to stop. Niether me, Emmett, or Jasper could pull him off. 5 year later I saw him stading in the line woth the Volturi his eyes a deep crimsin._

"No" I growled and Bella jumped next to me

"Edward what is it?" Rosalie asked

"Edward?" Bella whispered placing a comforting hand on my chest

"I'm fine, sorry I scared you" I looked into her worried brown eyes

"_Don't think too much of it, it won't come true, we'll make sure of that. He's a day old! Don't you dare scare Bella she's has too much to deal with right now" _Alice hissed

I nodded and decided to wait until she was asleep to talk about it. There was no way in hell my son was going to end up like that. My family was still looking at me weird.

"Leter" I hisssed so Bella wouldn't hear me. It was about an hour later and I have to admit it was kind of nice to just sit and relax with everyone. I was even surprised the Emmett wasn't making any jokes, he must have caught in to 'this is serious and not the time for jokes vibe'. Bella finished her last pice of chicken before yawning.

"time for bed?" I laughed

"I don't want to yet" she mumbled

"I know but the quicker you go to sleep the faster you can see him"

she simled real big at that.

"your right" she laughed

Rosalie got up to flip the lights off and I tucked the blanket around her more. Jasper turned down the TV and pulled the shades closed.

"Goodnight everyone" she whispered

"Night Bells"

"Sleep tight"

"Night"

"Goodnight love" I whispered

She wrapped her arm around my waist and closed her eyes. It wasn;t long before she was fast asleep.

"Are you going to tell us why you flipped out?" Emmett asked

"Yeah seriuosly you scared the crap out of Bella" Rosalie hissed

"He's evil"


	41. Meeting my Brother

**Thanks for all the reviews, Updates will be coming more frequently now that I know where this story is going.**

I yawned and I squinted my eyes against the harsh light coming through the window. I realized I was alone in bed and when I looked around I was alone. I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. There was a knock on the door and a smile appeared on my face thinking it was Edward with my baby but that was not the case. A plump looking nurse walked in and checked my chart before emptying the dirty sheets.

"How do you feel today?" she asked

"Fine, where's Edward?"

"With the baby and your father-in-law" she said quietly

I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. He promised he would wait for me until he saw him again. It wasn't fair. He probably already had a special bond with him and would think I'm a stranger. The nurse laughed at my expression and pulled a pen and paper out of her pocket and looked at me sternly.

"How are you really? Any headaches, dizziness, nausea?"

"No"

"Soreness"

"A little" I admitted grimly

"Well I'll give you something that should help" she went to give me a pill but I panicked pushing her hand away.

"I don't want to, I won't be able to breast feed him with medicine in my system"

"Fine" she held her hands up in surrender

She walked back to the door as Edward was walking in.

"Hello" she said to him then to me "Let me know if you change your mind"

Once she left he closed the door and walked over to me. He placed a kiss on my lips and took a seat next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"Change your mind about what?"

"Pain medication, I don't want to take any because I won't be able to breastfeed him"

"Oh I see well…"

I cut him off "Enough talking, I want my baby"

"Carlisle" He called out softly

He opened the door and in his arms was my baby. I sat up more trying to get a better look at him. Carlisle quickly made his way over, seeing how impatient I must have looked. Edward placed a pillow on my lap and took the baby out of his father's arms and placed him in mine. I was crying so much that I was shaking. He was so warm and fit perfectly against me. He was a perfect blend of Edward and I, no one in their right mind would doubt that he was Edward's son. He was perfect and he was all mine. I brought my hand up to stroke the little tuff of hair he had on his head and I small smile appeared on his face. He was so small, Abby was bigger then this.

"Someone's missed there mommy" Edward laughed stroking his cheek

"I missed him just as much" I grabbed one of his tiny hands and just held it in mine. "I love you so much"

I wiped my tears and just stared at him. His eyes were closed and I was curious to see what color they were but that would have to wait until later.

"You guys seem set, just let me know when he wakes up so we can feed him. I'll show you how to clear his lungs"

"Thanks Carlisle" I whispered not taking my eyes off the sleeping baby

I felt him place a kiss on my head before leaving.

"He's so handsome, just like his dad" I smiled

"Thank you but I think he's cuter" he laughed "He seems much better then yesterday. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but they wanted to disconnect him from the oxygen and needed my consent. Plus I wasn't going to let them touch him without me near"

"Its okay I figured you wouldn't have left unless you needed to. I bet I'm as glad as you they took those nasty tubes and needles out of you huh?" I cooed and he grunted in response.

"He's breathing a lot better" he added

"We have to figure out a name" I smiled at him

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Nothing, I was planning on another girl" I shrugged staring at his face trying to see if he looked like anything.

"Phew, I thought you were going to want to name him after me. Imagine calling him Edward junior or little EJ"

"I was thinking about that but I want him to have his own identity, you know"

I looked back at his face and studied it. What did he look like? Jack? Justin? Andrew? He didn't look like any of those.

"Ryan" Edward said

I picked my head up to look at him. Then back at the baby. Ryan, I shrugged, where did he come up with that?

"Ryan?"

"Yeah I was reading something on baby names last night and I saw the name and liked it"

"Mmm, Ryan, I like it. It's different"

"Really" his eyes lit up at the idea

"As long as we can give him the middle name of Anthony after you. It's only fair since Abby got Mason"

"Ryan Anthony Cullen, I like the sound of it" he said proudly

"Me too"

Ryan started to squirm and opened his eyes. His eyes were a dark brown just like his sister's. He started to whine and I quickly rocked him against me.

"I think he's hungry" he smiled

"Do I get to feed him?"

"Of course you do, why you don't get set up"

He held his arms open for Ryan and with a little hesitation passed him over. Edward held him so gently as if he would break him, which could be the case. I shook my head of the thought of him ever harming me or his children. I took the ugly hospital shirt they gave me so I was just in my bra. Thank god I bought one of the maternity ones when Abby was born. It made it so much easier to breastfeed. Edward passed him back to me but when I went to feed him he seemed hesitant.

"Do you think he's already used to the bottle?" I asked sadly

"I don't think so he's only had 2 of them, here try and guide him" he suggested holding his head for me and I guided his lips towards me to drink. After a couple attempts he seemed to catch on and started drinking.

"Are you set?" he asked

"Yeah why?"

"I was going to let Carlisle know that we found a name and that you're feeding him now"

"Oh okay"

He placed a kiss against the side of my head before whispering "I love you"

"Love you too"

"Here cover yourself please, I'm the only one allowed to see you like that"

He grabbed the blue and green baby blanket Alice and Rosalie had bought out of the bag and draped it across my shoulder so it covered me.

"Oh Edward, have someone bring Abby up, I want to see her and she needs to meet her brother before everyone else"

"On it" he smiled before shutting the door

I turned my attention to my little boy that enjoying his meal. I stroked his little foot that hanging out of the blanket. He squirmed when I ran my finger down the bottom of his foot. I laughed, must be ticklish. My baby boy. Wow I had another little mouth to feed. I just got over the thrill of having Abby and here I am with another one. It was unbelievable. The door opened and Edward and Carlisle came in.

"I see we've adjusted well" he smiled at Ryan's foot kicking against the blanket

"Yea and he was really hungry" I laughed as he sucked me dry

He took a seat on the chair across the room while we waited for him to finish eating. Edward sat down next to me, kissing my cheek.

"We figured out a name" he said proudly

"Oh really, let me guess EJ" he laughed and I frowned, did everyone think I was going to name him that? I heard Edward try and stifle his laugh and I elbowed him in the chest.

"No" I said looking at them sternly "Ryan Anthony Cullen"

"Oh, well that's a lovely name" he agreed "I'll have a nurse fill out the paper work. Oh and Bella, your parents keep wondering when they can come"

"Okay, I'll call them. Thank you" I smiled

As if he knew we were talking about him, he gave a little grunt and pushed away from me. I quickly buttoned my shirt back up and sat Ryan up. Edward leaned over to wipe his mouth and it seemed like he was listening to something.

"Your right I can hear it" he said looking at Carlisle

"Hear what?" I swear they forget that I don't have vampire hearing

"The fluid in his lungs, Bella do you want to do the honors?" Carlisle asked

Fearing that I would do something wrong I shook my head and passed Ryan to Edward.

"You do it; I don't want to hurt him"

He nodded and Carlisle pulled up a chair.

"Okay now very carefully I want you to listen to where the fluid is and pat there to loosen it"

Once he found it, Carlisle pointed to a spot right below Ryan's armpit along the side of his ribs. As soon as Edward's cold hands touched him, he started crying as did I.

"You're hurting him" I cried pulling Edward's hands away

"Bella he's fine it's just uncomfortable. You know I wouldn't hurt him" he tried calming me

Once he made sure I wasn't going to make another spring at him he patted his side and then his back. After another couple of minutes he finally settled down. I grabbed him out of Edward's arms and rocked him gently.

"How long are we going to have to do that for?" I asked, not liking how uncomfortable it made him

"I'm not sure just until his lungs are better developed. That could be a months or a couple of weeks"

"How much longer am I in here?" I wanted to take him home so bad

"If you keep going on the rate that you are probably later tomorrow" he smiled when he saw me frown

"Brace yourself Bella" he laughed coming over to give me a hug "Let me know if you need anything else. I'm off duty now but call and I'll come right back. Alice is on her way up with Abigail"

"Thanks Carlisle" I whispered before he left. Edward's cell phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Hello?" he answered then smirked "She's fine Emmett, yes so is the baby…..I'll ask her"

He tuned to me smiling "As I'm sure you know the super bowl is on tomorrow and Emmett would like to know if we can have a party"

"In the hospital?" I asked confused

"Yeah, if you don't want to then…."

"No I want to" I said cutting him off. I knew everyone was dying to see Ryan and I could invite my parent also.

He tuned back to the phone. "Yeah its fine Emmett. Hey do me a favor and don't go overboard and also, Call Bella's parents and invite them. They can call me on my cell later…Okay I will, bye"

"Emmett says to fell better" he told me

"Oh that was nice" I smiled

"Do you think Abby will be okay with him?" I asked looking at Ryan who was now sleeping

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll just have to get used to the idea that she's not the baby anymore"

"I guess" I shrugged

"Well there's one way to find out"

As if on cue there was a knock in the door. Abby was here.

"Come on in Alice" I called

I wasn't surprised when she dragged Rosalie and Esme behind her. Edward got up and grabbed Abigail from his sister and hugged her close.

"I missed you so much" he cooed kissing her head

I laughed as Alice was trying to poke her head around to see the baby.

"You guys can come in you don't have to crowd by the door" I told them

They smiled and came in, immediately crowding around the bed.

"Oh my god he seems smaller in person" Esme said sweetly placing a hand on his head

"How much does he weigh?" she asked

"4 pounds 2 ounces" Edward told them

Was he really that little, that weight scared me. Abby was almost double that weight when she was born. Edward sat on the bed and Abby immediately came over to me.

"Hi baby" I smiled kissing her cheek

She noticed the baby I was holding and her nose scrunched up.

"She looks like you when she does that" Edward said tapping my nose "Abby this is your brother"

I braced myself and hoping she wasn't going to be jealous of him. She grabbed onto my shoulder and leaned down to place her hand on his face-rather rough. We reacted quickly and pulled her hand away.

"Be nice with the baby" Edward said sternly, he grabbed her hand and let her gently touch his arm.

"Well this could've gone worse" I sighed

"Baby" Abby cooed

"That's right baby" Rosalie said coming over to the bed to get a look "Wow he looks just like Edward"

"Well I guess I should give him up now" I laughed, I've been holding him for hours now

"Oh Bella can I? Esme said hopefully

I nodded and she took him in my arms, rocking him gently" By the way I love his name"

How did they know his name already, I didn't tell them "Carlisle" she answered seeing the look of confusion on my face.

"When can you guys come home?" Alice whined

"Tomorrow. Hopefully" I muttered

**Anyone get Breaking Dawn DVD at Midnight? I did! Thanks for sticking with me. I would have posted this last night but fanfiction wasn't working **


	42. Superbowl

**Sorry I took forever… again but a sort of tragedy happened. My Uncle and grandfather have not been doing well. They both have cancer and my uncle is responding well to treatments. My grandfather was not so lucky, he's had cancer for almost a year and he's stopped responding to treatments. The doctor's said he's got any where between 2 weeks and 3 months. It was a very tough thing to hear and it was hard on all of us. He came down with pneumonia and has gotten in worse shape. We recently started planning a funeral and it was just too much to bear. But I figured writing another chapter could possibly take my mind off things; it did, a little bit. I might somehow incorporate him into the next few chapters, which means they'd be tear jerkers**

**Sorry to drop this on you guys but please enjoy the next chapter…**

**Esme's POV**

I was so happy that Bella was more herself and alert. The last time I saw her she was barely coherent. Edward had told us about the difficult labor she had endured, but what can I say Ryan was as strict as his mother. As if he knew I was talking about him the little boy in my arms made a little gurgling noise.

"Oh I know you're here sweet boy" I cooed stroking his arm

He looked just like Edward it was crazy. He had his nose, lips, hair, and he was a handsome boy. I'm so lucky to be his grandma. There was a knock on the door and Emmett walked in carrying bags of food, Jasper not far behind him with a pile of magazines. Alice cheered and grabbed them out of his arms. I shook my head laughing, that girl and her fashion.

"I know you don't want to watch football, so I figured we could look through ideas for the nursery and then plan Abby's birthday"

"Yeah that sounds great" she cheered

"Hey Bells, Edward" her brothers greeted

Jasper pulled Bella into a hug and grabbed Abby off the bed to hug her while Emmett dropped the bags on the table and walked over to see the baby.

Congratulations"

"Thanks Jazz" Edward smiled pulling him into a brotherly hug

I loved that a precious little baby could bring so much happiness, if my heart was still alive, it would be bursting with joy.

"Oh he's so cute" he smiled "Wow, its like looking at a mini Edward. Thank god it's a boy, you girls were starting to outnumber us" Emmett laughed

I heard Edward laugh and Bella snort.

"What's his name?" Jasper asked

"Ryan Anthony Cullen" Bella said proudly

I rocked the baby back and forth before standing up and passing him to his uncle. Emmett cradled him gently and sat in my original seat. I smiled down at him, wishing all my children could be this happy and blessed with a child. I took the bags off the table and placed the varieties of food along the table. As I was doing so I could help but let my eyes wonder to the happy couple. Bella was leaned sitting up against Edward's legs watching Emmett with Ryan, while he lightly stroked her back, occasionally placing delicate kisses all along he collar bone. They really were made for each. I saw Edward smile lightly against her shoulder in response to my thoughts. I smiled too and finished putting out the food for Bella's parents.

"Are there any chairs floating around?" I asked noticing there weren't enough

"Yeah" Edward got up from the bed reaching around the dresser to pull out a stack of chairs, I looked at him confused

"I told a nurse last night that we were having visitors today" he laughed

"Oh"

"Hey Edward want to help me to the bathroom, I feel like I should shower before my parents get here" Bella laughed throwing the covers off her

"Please" Emmett smirked plug his nose and I glared at him. She's been through enough; she doesn't need to be teased.

"Very funny" Bella said sarcastically

Edward came over to the side of the bed and carefully lifted her up but she groaned in the process, stopping his movements.

"Ow" she hissed

"Are you still sore?" he asked her

"Yeah, my stomach muscles tighten up when I move. Just go slow" she assured him

He finally lifted her up, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her to the bathroom.

"Hi baby" she cooed as they walked past Ryan, leaning down to kiss his cheek

Once she was successfully at the restroom he closed the door halfway but not before whispering.

"Why don't you just wash up for now, I'd feel better if you let me help you take a shower later okay?"

I smiled at how protective he still was over her. With everything they've been through, it was nice to see it was still there. He walked back over to the bed and pulled up the sheets while fixing the pillows, trying to make the room more presentable. It looked like they'd been living here for weeks rather then a couple days. Bella came out of the bathroom now in a pair of black yoga pants and pink t-shirt. Her hair was brushed and she looked more fresh and herself. Edward quickly made his way over to her, helping guide her back to the bed.

"Can I have something to eat I'm starving?" she asked

Small chuckles echoed throughout the room at her comment. Alice got up and rolled the tray up towards the bed so it was within her reach. She immediately started chocking down the food the was placed in front of her.

"Easy Bella" Edward laughed

After a couple of minutes Emmett finally got up once Ryan started making groaning noises and handed him back to his daddy. Edward cradled him gently unwrapping his limbs from the blanket.

"You should dress him, I bet he's cold in just a diaper and blanket" Rosalie suggested throwing a light blue jumper at him.

Edward laid him down on the bed and started to dress him, though he was having troubles with putting his feet in the outfit. Bella laughed at his attempt and leaned over to help him.

"There all nice and warm" Edward cooed holding him up against his shoulder

There was a knock on the door before it opened slowly and I head poked through.

"Hello?" Renee said happily

"Come on in mom" Bella laughed

She quietly burst through into the room, Charlie trailing in behind her.

"Hi everyone" he greeted

We whispered a hello back and Renee pulled Bella into a hugs before walking over to lean by Edward.

"Oh my goodness, he's a beauty" she said tearfully "I can't believe my baby has her own little family"

"You did good kids" Charlie commented patting Edward on the shoulder "Bells you look exhausted"

"Ryan did give me a hard time. He didn't want to come out, it was more painful then Abby" she admitted with a sly smile

"How long were you in labor for?" Renee asked

"Just over 23 hours" Edward answered her

Wow Abby's labor wasn't even half that. Not that I can remember much about my human life, but when my son was born I was only in labor for a couple hours and that was without pain medication. Bella is too brave for her own good.

"Oh my poor baby and you did it without medication this time?" she continued

"Yes" she said glumly

Edward laughed and leaned over to kiss he head fondly, "You made it through just fine"

"So Bella any more kids after Ryan" Rosalie asked

She shook her head vigorously "No, I can't do this again" then she looked at Edward "Sorry Hon, but 2 is my limit"

"Whatever you say love" he laughed

"Okay enough baby talk it's kickoff time" Emmett cheered clapping his hands together, rather loudly causing Abby to jump and Ryan to start crying.

"Emmett" Edwards hissed rocking Ryan and shushing him

"Sorry" he whispered grabbing the remote of the bed

The boys all gathered around the TV while Alice and Rosalie went over to sit on the bed with Bella. They went right to work flipping quickly through magazines. The boys and Renee were the only ones who were really watching the game. The day pretty much went on like that, just normal screaming at the TV when some made a touchdown or dropped the ball. Bella had to keep reminding them to be quiet once the babies feel asleep. I have to say it was a sight to see the boys faces-besides Carlisle- when Bella started feeding Ryan. Edward had made sure that she was well covered in doing so. Bella was now holding Ryan contently against her chest while flipping through birthday magazines.

"Edward how bout a princess theme?" she asked turning towards him

"Mmm" he mumbled not taking his eyes off the screen

Bella sighed loudly and waved her hand in front of his face

"What Bella?"

"Party ides for your daughters birthday" she said slowly

"What about it?"

She shoved the magazine at him and pointed to the princess theme.

"That's cute, whatever you want love. I'm not good when it comes to planning girl parties" he laughed

He flipped to the next page and Bella squealed with delight.

"Oh that one the cupcakes"

Alice leaned over to grab the magazine out of Edward's hands to see for herself.

"That's perfect and she can have a little pink cupcake with one candle in it"

They continued to plan the party for what seemed like hours and it was when the game was over things started to wind down. Edward now had Ryan and Bella and Abby were sound asleep against him.

"Okay time for us to leave" Renee motioned for Charlie to follow her "We'll see you guys Saturday for Abby's party"

"You're welcome to come tomorrow" Edward told her

"That's alright; we'll let you kids be a family tomorrow"

Well that was our cue to leave. I gave Edward a hug and Carlisle took my hand leading us out and into the parking lot.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning with my head rested against Edward. When I looked up his eyes were closed and Ryan was sleeping against his shoulder, while Abigail was sprawled out along his legs.

"Isn't this a cute picture" I mumbled rubbing my eyes

He looked at me smiling

"Yes and you know what's even better?" he whispered

"Mmm what?"

"We get to go home" though I could hear the strain in his voice

"What is it?" I asked reaching up to touch his cheek

"Before we go, there's something I need to tell you about Ryan and I'm not sure how you're going to take it"

**Next chapter will pick up right from here, I'm guessing that there will only be about 5 more chapters before t he epilogue, and don't worry I already started trying it.**

**Thanks,**

**Lauren**


	43. please Read

**Thank you all for your prayers and kind words for me and my family; they were much appreciated but…**

**On March 21, 2012 at around 11:30AM my grandfather, Maynard, lost his year long battle with lymphoma cancer. My father came from work and my uncle and grandmother told him to hold on till he got there and he did. When he did, they were all in the room holding his hand when it happened. He was in no pain and he will forever rest in peace. The doctors described it like it was a scene out of a movie. They've never seen anything like it before. There was a band playing all his favorite songs while everyone sang and they all prayed. Right before he died he had to make sure we were all taken care of, right up to his last second. He leaned over and gave my grandmother a hug. She told him that you've suffered long enough, you deserve to be at peace, just let go…. And he did.**

**He will never be forgotten and he will always be in our hearts. He's at peace now and will no longer have to suffer.**

**Here's a short preview of the next chapter, more will be coming soon**

"What is it Edward?" I asked. I still had one foot in dream land

He took a deep breath and I could tell that he was about to regret what he was about to say.

"Edward, whatever it is you can tell me. You know that" I coaxed him

He nodded and leaned his head back against the pillows.

"I don't want you to get upset, it's not set in stone okay?" he started slowly

"Go on…"

"Alice had a vision about Ryan and it wasn't something that I would want to see or that I would want you to see for that matter"

Was he going to tell me that Ryan was sicker then we know? Is he dying? No, he would have told me by now, I would've noticed if something was wrong. As if on cue Abby stretched across Edward's legs and gave out a stuttered cry. Her big brown eyes opened and met mine. She balanced herself easily and crawled over to me. I immediately smelt that she needed a diaper change and fanned the air in front of my face.

"My goodness what did daddy feed you" I laughed

Edward gave a sly smile but it didn't reach his eyes so I decided to change the subject.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Abby and I was so scared that we didn't know how to change a diaper? Well it's kind of funny now considering we have two kids and I feel like I've been doing this for years"

"You're a mother, it's an instinct" he shrugged

I shrugged, lying Abby back on the bed and easily tried to get up. That didn't work to well. My muscles still haven't healed and since Ryan was breech, it was even worse. Carlisle had informed us that I had a tear in my cervix and wasn't supposed to move around a lot.

"Bella please" Edward cautioned reaching out to grab my arm

"I know I'm fine"

He shook his head and with Ryan still sleeping in his arms came over to my side. I clung onto his neck and he lifted me from the bed.

"I'm good" I gasped

I walked over to where we had her baby bag packed and pulled out a diaper and wipes.

"The longer I put this off, the less I'm going to want to tell you" Edward said placing Ryan in the hospital crib they left in here.

"Go ahead tell me" I urged him, he was making this far more serious then it probably was


	44. Finally Home

**I want to thank everyone for their prayers through this difficult time. It really **

**helped me pull through. Enjoy the next chapter and please don't forget to review!**

"What is it Edward?" I asked. I still had one foot in dream land

He took a deep breath and I could tell that he was about to regret what he was about to say.

"Edward, whatever it is you can tell me. You know that" I coaxed him

He nodded and leaned his head back against the pillows.

"I don't want you to get upset, it's not set in stone okay?" he started slowly

"Go on…"

"Alice had a vision about Ryan and it wasn't something that I would want to see or that I would want you to see for that matter"

Was he going to tell me that Ryan was sicker then we know? Is he dying? No, he would have told me by now, I would've noticed if something was wrong. As if on cue Abby stretched across Edward's legs and gave out a stuttered cry. Her big brown eyes opened and met mine. She balanced herself easily and crawled over to me. I immediately smelt that she needed a diaper change and fanned the air in front of my face.

"My goodness what did daddy feed you" I laughed

Edward gave a sly smile but it didn't reach his eyes so I decided to change the subject.

"Remember when I was pregnant with Abby and I was so scared that we didn't know how to change a diaper? Well it's kind of funny now considering we have two kids and I feel like I've been doing this for years"

"You're a mother, it's an instinct" he shrugged

I shrugged, lying Abby back on the bed and easily tried to get up. That didn't work to well. My muscles still haven't healed and since Ryan was breech, it was even worse. Carlisle had informed us that I had a tear in my cervix and wasn't supposed to move around a lot.

"Bella please" Edward cautioned reaching out to grab my arm

"I know I'm fine"

He shook his head and with Ryan still sleeping in his arms came over to my side. I clung onto his neck and he lifted me from the bed.

"I'm good" I gasped

I walked over to where we had her baby bag packed and pulled out a diaper and wipes.

"The longer I put this off, the less I'm going to want to tell you" Edward said placing Ryan in the hospital crib they left in here.

"Go ahead tell me" I urged him, he was making this far more serious then it probably was

"Sit down please"

I quickly changed her diaper and placed her in the playpen. I was really starting to worry why he was urging so much to tell me. He grabbed my hands and made sure I was looking at him before he continued.

"Alice saw Ryan when he was older and he was with a group of kids and they were making fun of him"

"What kids?" I interrupted him; no one makes fun of my baby

"I don't know Bella, but he got upset and his shield erupted from him…killing the other kids"

No! He was lying, there was…there was no possible way that was my baby. My eyes flashed to the sleeping baby in the crib, trying to picture him as a murderer…Someone must have been playing with Alice's visions. She must have seen it wrong, yeah that was it. But the look on Edwards face had me thinking otherwise. Then I realized he was waiting for me to comprehend what he just said because there was more.

"Bella…remember before I said this that isn't set in stone, he's only two days old" he started slowly "Ryan…as he got older seemed to be getting worse and when he was an adult she saw him… him with…the… Volturi"

My heart stopped right then and there. Before I knew what was happening I felt cold arms around me and then I realized I was making really strange and terrifying noises.

"Bella Shh, it's alright" he repeated over and over, though his voice broke

I never thought I would have to be the strong one on our relationship. I mean I was married to a vampire for god's sake. He was the one who was always so strong for me. But now, talking about the future of our children, it was one of the rare subjects that he broke down on. I could tell that it was my turn to be strong for the both of us.

"Edward it's okay. Like Alice said it's not set in stone yet and he can't even sit up on his own right now, let alone be in line with the Volturi"

"Your right, we should just concentrate on what's happening now. Getting you and our son healthy enough to go home so we can be a family"

"Exactly now I'll be getting dressed so we can leave this horrid place" I commented trying to lighten the mood

Edward cracked a smile. I sighed and walked over, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I love you"

"Me too"

Wow, that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for. I could tell that he was really hung up about this. I quickly went to get dressed. Just wanting to go home and relax. When I came out of the bathroom Edward was talking to a nurse who was showing him some sort of machine that was hooked up to Ryan.

"What is that?" I asked

"A heart monitor machine. It's to track his heartbeat" Edward explained

"It will beep when something happens and when you need to take him to the ER. I'll go get your discharge papers." the nurse told us before leaving

I walked over to Ryan and lifted him up into my arms, cradling him to me.

"Oh my poor baby" I cooed and Edward rubbed his back

"I'll go put the bags in the car and pull up to the door. Will you be okay by yourself for a minute?"

"Yeah"

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before shutting the door behind him. I carefully placed Ryan back in the crib and walked over to Abby lifting her up.

"Okay let's get you ready to go home"

"Baby" she coed pointing to Ryan

"Yep, baby brother" I kissed her head as I slid winter pants and a sweatshirt on her "Okay now your socks and boots"

As I was pulling her mittens and coat on Edward came back in.

"Bella it's not that cold out she'll be fine in just a coat" he laughed

"I don't care" I told him, I wanted her to be warm

Once her coat was zipped I placed her on the bed and she flopped around not used to all the extra baggage.

"Ryan doesn't need to be bundled like that. His temperature is more like mine"

"I still want him bundled; I'm not taking a chance of him getting a cold"

He shook his head placing 2 baby seats on the bed. He buckled Abby into one and he tapped her nose playfully when she tried to get out. I grabbed Ryan and Edward helped me move the wires so I could get him buckled. I placed around 3 blankets on him before tucking them in. He was asleep the whole time. The nurse knocked on the door and came in wheeling a wheelchair in front of her.

"Now way" I gasped

"Its policy, I can't let you leave if you don't" she said apologetically

"Fine" I huffed sitting in the stupid chair

Edward placed Ryan on my lap while he easily managed to carry Abby's seat and her baby bag. The nurse wheeled us out into the lobby and the staff all waved us good luck, while sneaking one last look at the babies. As promised Edward already pulled the car up to the curb. He placed Abby on one side and with help from the nurse placed me in the middle then Ryan on the right of me.

"Good luck" The nurse told us before wheeling the back into through the entrance

"All snug?" Edward asked looking at us from the rearview mirror

"Yeah" I whispered

I grabbed one of Ryan and Abby's hands and just watched their faces. They were both sleeping so soundly and I wanted to join them. I laid my head back on the seat and dozed off.

**Edward's POV**

I glanced back at my family through the rearview mirror and laughed at the sight I saw. Bella was so tired and I knew the next couple of weeks would be much help. On top of a new baby we have Abby's party and I was planning on moving us into our cottage. Esme and Alice have already started painting and putting in basic furniture for us. It was one less thing Bella and I would have to worry about. I have to admit I was surprised on how well we were dealing with 2 kids-well babies- but then again we haven't been home yet. Speaking of home, I pulled up to the familiar drive that led to my house.

"Alice" I hissed quietly seeing all the decorations and huge sign that read "Welcome Home Bella and Ryan"

I parked the car and before my foot hit the ground the family was already outside.

"Where is he?" they chanted

"Everyone's sleeping" I laughed at their enthusiasm

I opened the door on the side Abby was on and carefully took her out of her seat and placed her in Carlisle's arms since he was standing closest to me.

"I'll go put her down" he told me patting my shoulder.

I leaned over and carefully shook Bella's shoulder and she groggily woke up.

"We're home" I whispered kissing her forehead

"Oh gosh, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, that's okay we're going to be up all night anyways"" I laughed

"True"

WE finally made it into the house and Ryan was placed on the coffee table for everyone to marvel over him. I left them all down there for a minute to place the bags in our room. I also pulled the new crib next to Bella's side of the bed and placed the new comforter in. I then snuck into Abby's room quietly since she was still sleeping, and unpacked her bag. Getting a sudden urge to look at her I walked over to the crib and leaned to stroke her cheek. I can't believe she wasn't my baby anymore, well in a way she was, she'll always be my little girl.

**Sorry this was short but I wanted to get something up before the week ended. Things have finally gone back to normal-sort of- so I get to be writing more now yay! Please review!**


	45. First night

**Bella's POV**

I finally sat down once everyone stopped looking at my baby. They all eventually settled and dispersed to different room. Esme stayed with me while I looked around wondering where my husband ran off to but figured he was putting our things away or with Abby.

"Bella honey can I hold him?" Esme asked

"Yeah sure"

I carefully stood up and helped her unbuckle him but I had to have her help me with the wires that were still connecting him to the oxygen tank. He grunted in response to being moved. I hushed him and stroked his arm where a wire was connected. I didn't think it would be this bad seeing him struggle, it wasn't fair to him. I took a step back as the tears started but I quickly wiped them away. I sniffed and Esme stopped her movements and turned to look at me.

"Oh Bella he's okay" she wrapped an arm around my shoulders

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm so emotional"

"Because you just had a baby and it's completely normal, your hormones remember"

I turned around as Edward walked down the stairs and wrapped me in a hug.

"It's not normal Edward" I sniffed

"He's alright love"

I turned back to see he was now peacefully sleeping in Esme's arms, so I tried to control my breathing. Edward leaned his head on my shoulder as I leaned back into his arms.

"I just hate seeing him struggle" I mumbled

"I know" he cooed "Why don't we go get you some lunch and then I'm sure he'll be up"

"But I'm not really…fine" I changed my mind when I saw the look in his face

He always complained that I never ate enough. But if he was planning on changing me soon then I had to loose all this baby fat before he did. I've never heard of a fat vampire.

"Bella?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward tugging on my arm "Are you okay?"

"Fine"

I sat on the stool as he made me a sandwich but something else was on my mind.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you think, well you don't have to come obviously but maybe I could start running at night. You know to get rid of all this baby fat"

He sighed and came over to sit next to me "You are not fat Bella, not even close, but if you want to I guess at night we could run for a while"

"Thank you" I leaned over a pecked him on the lips

"I don't want you over exerting yourself and we're not going far" he pointed to my lunch "Now eat"

I rolled my eyes as he walked back in the other room, munching quietly on my sandwich. Once I was done I quickly-but carefully put my dish in the sink and went back into the other room. Edward was cradling Ryan but I noticed everyone had settled down and were ogling over the baby. I lowered myself down on the couch and lent my head on Edward's shoulder. I reached my arm out and stroked Ryan's cheek, smiling.

"I still can't believe it" I whispered

"Believe what love?"

"Him, I just…it's taking a while to get my head wrapped around the idea that he's here"

"Me too love" he whispered then leaned down to kiss his forehead

"Hey you guys spending the night at the cottage?" Emmett asked

"I guess, if that alright with you Bella?"

"Yea it would be nice to spend the night as a family" I smiled

He smiled back and kissed my cheek. Ryan made a groaning noise and opened his eyes, letting out a cry. Edward passed him to me and moved to get up.

"Why don't we go make sure that the heat is working in the cottage Emmett, Jasper, and let Bella feed him without an audience"

"Buts it cool"

"Emmett" Edward said coldly

I laughed as they left the house leaving us girls and Carlisle to ourselves. Edward wanted me within yelling distance of him in case something happened. I lifted Ryan up so I could start feeding him, for some reason it wasn't weird to have them see me feed him.

"Do you think he'll sleep the whole night?" Rosalie asked

"Probably not, and if he's up then that means Abby will be too"

"Why don't you leave her here for the night so she doesn't have to be all night" Esme suggested

"That would be great Esme thanks" I smiled at her

Once Ryan was done eating we just chatted about babies and parties and it was nice to just talk.

"Well while you guys talk about nonsense I'm going to finish shopping for the party"

"But I want to help" I whined

"Don't worry there's plenty to do, plus I decided to do a birthday party slash welcome home party for Ryan"

"Alice" I groaned

"You'll thank me later" and she flitted out of the room

"I heard you got upset earlier" She continued

"Yeah, seeing him struggle like that was too much"

I stared down and rocked him gently in my arms. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Everyone took turns holding Ryan and my parents called, saying that they would be over later in the day for the party. Thank god it was going to be a small party, unlike last time, we just invited immediate family. I didn't want Ryan around a bunch of people yet. He would just have to meet them later. Edward had agreed to let Abby spend the night and we were now setting up a playpen in Esme and Carlisle's room.

"I can't believe you guys are moving out" she cried pulling me into a hug

"We'll be right over the river in the backyard" I laughed "and we'll be over all the time, like we never even left"

"I know but I'll miss you being here all time and putting the babies to bed and walking by Edward's room and seeing you sleeping"

"You're all welcome anytime you know that" I hugged her

The girls and I were packing up Abby's clothes into boxes while Carlisle and the boys helped move all the furniture out. We were keeping Edward's old bed since I liked it so much. Abby was currently playing in her playpen while Ryan was sleeping in Rosalie's arms.

That's the last of it, Ryan's crib is in our room" Edward said walking over to me

"Okay we're just about done here" I yawned looking up at him

He sat down and helped pack up my clothes that were lying on the floor.

"It's getting late we should probably get going. We can finish this up tomorrow" he whispered "We have a long night ahead of us"

"Yeah we do" I yawned again

"We'll come by in the morning to bring Abby back and we'll help you finish up with moving the furniture. I'm sure Renee and Charlie will want to see your new place" Carlisle said "come on Bella off to bed"

I let him lift me off the ground as I made my rounds saying goodbye. Edward helped me put Ryan into his seat and I was delighted to see that he brought the car around; there was no way I wanted to walk tonight. Once we got settled in the car I was already falling asleep. Edward started the car and before I knew we were driving to our new home. Edward helped me out of the car and went to grab Ryan's seat.

"Wow it's beautiful in here" I gasped at the sight around me

"It's not done yet but it getting there"

I laughed and walked into the bedroom, where no doubt Edward's bed was waiting. I smiled and grabbed Ryan out of his seat and put him in the crib. Edward helped with his wires.

"Goodnight baby" I leaned down to kiss his cheek

I walked into the bathroom to change into my pj's and brush my teeth. Edward walked in and placed his hands on my shoulder while I brushed my hair out. I smiled when I saw he was just in a pair of boxers.

"I love your outfit" I laughed

"Thank you miss" he joked leaning down to kiss me

I missed kissing him so much and apparently so did he. He pulled away for me to breath but his lips were on mine again as he lifted me in his arms carrying me over to the bed. He laid me down and climbed on top of me and of course Ryan started crying.

"You first" I laughed

Edward got off of me and went to g change his diaper. Then 20 minutes later, he cried again and had to be fed.

"Okay he should be could for a couple hours" I hoped

I climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep and felt Edward pull the covers over me and give me a light kiss on the cheek and I was out. I was woken again by crying and looked over to see it was already 3 in the morning.

"How long was I asleep?"

I squinted into the darkness to see Edward cradling Ryan to him.

"Couple hours" he said handing him to me "He was up 3 other times and he's got a bad diaper rash already"

"Oh my poor baby" I coed "Are you hungry?"

I brought him up to my while Edward went to go throw the dirty diaper in the trash. I was glad we left Abby at the big house because I was exhausted and Ryan did not want to go to sleep. After about a half hour of him trying to eat and me trying to get him to sleep he finally yawned.

"Thank god, mommy needs some rest too you know"

I put Ryan back in the crib then walked back over to the bed to crawl into Edward's waiting arms.

"I can't believe he keeps waking up" I whispered

"We'll he's fed now, so I've got the next shift" he whispered back

I pulled the blanket around me and laid my arm across his bare chest. I even felt Edward lean on my head, tired for a vampire. Edward's hand found my back as he started rubbing it softly.

"I want you to take it easy tomorrow and Carlisle said if your still in pain by Tuesday then I should bring you to the doctor's when we take Abby for her one year check up"

"Edward I am completely fine. It's much better then it was earlier"

"Good" he whispered

I closed my eyes and was just about asleep when I heard strange beeping noise. Before I even knew what was happening Edward jumped out of bed at vampire speed, leaving my head to fall onto the bed. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and then it dawned on me. The beeping noise was coming from Ryan's room. Ryan's heart monitor went off.


	46. AN

**I promise that the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I had a lot going on with MCAS and finals for school. The next chapter will be really long and will be the last in this story.**

**But don't worry that's not the end; I will be doing another short story continuing this to tie up all loose ends! Until then what you would think about me doing another sequel to this?**


	47. End or Beginning

I struggled to get out of bed quick enough and rush to the nursery. I wasn't really awake but I was aware that my baby needed me. I squinted my eyes through the blanket of darkness.

"Edward" I yelled out panicked

I could hear muffling noises like he was talking to someone; he didn't answer me so I went towards the crib.

"Edward?" I called again, this time questioning

He was speaking at an incredibly Fast speed and he was holding Ryan on his side and patting his back profusely.

"Bella?" he barked turning towards me "Go open the door for Carlisle and then grab the nose squeeze so I can clear out any mucus"

"Edward" I cried

"Bella now!" he ordered

Hurriedly I ran to the front door and thrust it open and quickly grabbed what Edward asked for. He stuck it in his mouth and cleared all the mucus out. Ryan was not pleased with this and screamed his head off the whole time. Only seconds later did Carlisle come rushing in.

"I don't hear and fluid and he seems to be breathing fine" Edward said his voice breaking with panic

"Why don't you go stand with Bella and I'll take at look at him. She looks like she's going to collapse at any moment"

He nodded and passed Ryan gently to his father. He stared silently at them for a moment and then walked towards me. I felt like I was going to collapse and I needed Edward's arms around me and hold me together.

"Come here" he whispered

I ran up and wrapped my arms around him in a vise like grasp, letting the waterworks start. His hands rubbed up and down my back and I eventually felt him move us to the bed. I lay down with my head resting on the pillow. Edward lay down next to me and rested his arm across my waist. I let the tears fall, soaking the pillow but I didn't care.

"Bella sweetheart" he sighed "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just panicked and I didn't know what to do"

I didn't even care about that at the moment and I can't blame him from being upset.

"Is he going to be okay?" I sniffed

"Yes" and there was no hesitation in his voice

I reached out and grasped his other hand while he kissed my forehead. We just lay silent, not knowing what to say and knowing nothing we say could make anything better.

Edward, Bella" Carlisle whispered

We both sat up and I was relieved to see when Carlisle had a smile on his face and Edward relaxed next to me.

"He's absoulty fine. His heart rate just dropped slightly, which happens with almost every newborn baby"

"Then why did the monitors go off?"

"Because it's a very sensitive machine so any slight change will cause it to go off. Abby's heart did the same thing but you wouldn't have known because she wasn't wearing a monitor"

"Thank god" Edward whispered kissing the top of my head

"He's sleeping now so Bella, you should too, and you've got a big day ahead of you"

"Fine" I whined leaning around to take one last look at him

"Go to bed Bella, I'll sit by his crib" Edward promised

"I love you" I whispered leaning down to kiss him

"I love you too"

**Edward's POV**

Once I heard Bella fall asleep I shut the door to our bedroom. Emmett and Jasper were coming over to set up a playground for Abby. They thought it would be a great birthday gift. At some point the sun was finally coming through and I heard Bella roll over. She walked into the nursery. I turned around and laughed at her appearance. She was wearing a light purple robe with fuzzy slippers and her hair fell loosely on her shoulders. She yawned and sat on my lap.

"How is he?" she whispered

"Fine, no other issues. Relax please" I kissed her temple

"I'm excited for the party" she smiled

"Good"

Ryan started crying and Bella tensed up. She got off me a carefully leaned down to pick him up.

"Hi baby, you gave us quite a scare last night you have to stop doing that" she laughed kissing his forehead.

"I won't let anything bad happen to him….to any of you" I vowed seriously

"I know, it's just that sometimes medical issues you can't do anything…"

There was a honk outside indicating that Abby was home. Bella smiled but made no move to get the door. I went to unlock the door and was greeted by my now 1 year-old daughter.

"Hey princess, happy birthday!" I took her out of Esme's arms and kissed her cheek

"Daddy" she squealed and I laughed

"Did she sleep well?"

"She only woke up when Carlisle left to go to you…but other then that she slept fine"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake her up"

"It's alright sweetheart. It was quite a sight to see Emmett and Jasper try to get her back to sleep" she smiled "Now I'm going to help out Bella"

She skirted into the house with Carlisle and I right on her heels.

"She's been worried sick about Ryan ever since you called" he said

"Me too but I sat with him all night and his breathing was normal"

"That's good, I want to try and take him off the ventilators and see if his lungs can hold up"

"Let's hope they do" I prayed

We found Esme sitting in the rocking chair talking to Ryan while she fed him. Bella was running back and forth from our bedroom to the nursery cleaning up.

"Sit down and let me clean please" I walked over and grabbed the dirty bottle from her hands

She turned around and smiled when she saw Abby.

"It's my big girl, I missed you!" she cooed kissing her "Happy birthday"

I placed her on the ground and she crawled over to where her toys laid.

"We still need to prepare food, pick up a cake, get decorations and decorate and…I need to go out and pick everything up"

"You stay and help Alice and Rosalie get ready. They're going to be here soon. I'll take Abby and go pick everything up"

"Fine but just make sure you get everything okay?"

"I'll call if I have any questions"

I gave her and Ryan a quick kiss and grabbed my car keys. I walked past jasper and Emmett who were sitting staring at heir masterpiece swing set.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked

"She'll love it. Do you guys want to go for a ride? I have to go and pick up some things"

"Yeah anything gets being put to work by the girls" Emmett laughed jumping in the passenger seat and Jasper in the back.

I laughed and buckled Abby in her seat then climbing in myself.

"Okay off we go"

We went to the party store first, grabbing balloons and streamers. Abby had other ideas and started crying, wanting to get down.

"Hold on baby, we're almost done" I cooed bouncing her

The store manager was showing me different cupcake themed piñatas and balloon ideas but Abby was having none of it.

"Emmett come take her"

He grabbed her from me and took her off in another direction, somewhere near the stuffed animals. I picked out purple and pink balloons but decided against a piñata. I figured she would be too young and it's not like any of us could eat the candy. I quickly paid but Jasper threw a pink teddy bear at me.

"She wouldn't let us put it back" he shrugged

"You guys are such softies" I scolded paying for the stuffed animal

Luckily the grocery store was right next to the party store so we just walked over. I got a carriage and placed Abby in the front so I could keep an eye on her, though she looked like she was ready for a nap clutching her new 'friend'. We quickly made our way thought the aisles, Jasper going to pick up the cake that Alice had ordered last week.

"So how is Ryan?" Emmett asked trying to make conversation

"He seems better and Carlisle's hoping to take him off the ventilators today"

"That's good; you guys need some good news with all you've been through"

"You couldn't be more right" I gave a forced smile

I was right and Abby had fallen asleep in the carriage. I didn't want her head dangling so I unbuckled her and she shifted when I picked her up but settled as soon as her head found my shoulder. I grabbed some ice creams out of the freezers because I knew Bella would want some. Jasper came back with the cake and I was pleases on how it came out. Once we got to the checkout I handed her off to Emmett so he could go put her in the car while Jasper and I paid. Her eyes popped open during the transfer, searching for me but quickly closed again.

"Is that you daughter?" the cahier asked

"Yeah she is" I smiled seeing that her thoughts were pure

"She's the cutest thing" she smiled

"Thank you"

I handed her the cash needed and exited the store. I put the bags in the trunk and made sure Emmett buckled Abby in correctly before me drove home. The whole ride was quiet and peaceful but checked the rearview mirror to make sure Abby was okay. Once we were home I noticed that there were streamers hanging from the roof. I got Abby out of the car.

"Wake up princess" I whispered

She jumped slightly at the movement but allowed me to pick her up. She yawned and closed her eyes again.

Alice ran out the front door and grabbed the cake and bags from Jasper.

"Oh Carlisle wants to take off the ventilators" she informed me

I walked into the house and saw Esme placing out platters of chips and Rosalie cleaning the living room. I gave them a quick hello and went to the nursery to find Bella. She was rocking Ryan as Carlisle was setting up something.

"Love?" I asked

"Shh" she whispered putting her finger to her lips

"I'll go and put her down" I whispered back

I laughed, of course the one time both kids were asleep, Bella and I aren't able to relax. I placed Abby down in her crib and kissing her cheek. I turned the blinds down and quietly closed the door.

"Edward I'm going to remove the ventilators now" Carlisle said meeting me in the hallway

I nodded and we both kneeled down besides Bella where she was holding Ryan so he could get to him.

"Okay ready?" he looked up at Bella

She took a deep breath and nodded and I placed a comforting hand on her back. Carlisle removed a tube from him. He winced and let out a little cry but his lungs seemed to be working fine. He then removed the tube from his nose and he was officially breathing on his own.

"Thank god" I sighed relieved

Bella let out some happy tears and hugged him close.

"See it's the vampire in him. I knew he'd be okay" I told her

"We got lucky" Carlisle agreed

Bella put him back in the crib and took my hand leading me out of the room.

"How was shopping?" she asked wrapping an arm around my waist

"Fine I was surprised she fell asleep"

"At least they'll both be happy when they wake up"

Once everything was set up I grabbed Bella to sit on my lap and I buried my face in her hair.

"The cake came out good" she sighed

"Yeah they did a good job"

She lay back against me and grabbed my fingers playing with my wedding band. I could tell she was about to doze off. There was a knock at the door, indicating that Renee, Phil, and Charlie have arrived. Rosalie went to get the door and they made their way into the living room.

"Oh my goodness look at this place" Renee gasped coming over to kiss my cheek then Bella's "Where's the birthday girl?"

"Sleeping but why don't we go wake her up?" Esme smiled guiding Renee to her room

Charlie sat down next to us and patted Bella's knee. She turned and smiled at him.

"How are you doing Bells?"

"Tired" she laughed

The day went on quickly as we couldn't get Abby away from the swing set but thankfully it started raining. Alice and Rosalie got her more clothes and Esme and Carlisle got her a mini piano. Charlie, Renee, and Phil all combined gifts and got her a pink power wheel. Edward and bought her a necklace with her birthstone and initials. Bella also bought her purple rain boots just because she needed a pair anyways.

"Okay who wants cake?" Bella called picking Abby up from the floor and bringing her into the kitchen.

The monitor went off sounding that Ryan was awake. I left to go get him and sure enough he was kicking his feet wanting to be picked up.

"Do you want to go and greet the family" I smiled picking him up gently

I was bombarded with awes ads I made my way into the kitchen. Abby was now in her high chair and Rosalie was getting the cake ready. Bella came over and took Ryan while we got ready to sing.

"…Happy Birthday to you" we ended and erupted into applause

Abby joined in but Ryan was startled and started crying.

"Aww" Bella cooed rocking him

I went over and moved the cake so it was in front of Abby and her hand slapped into it. We all burst out laughing and Alice took a picture. "Her first taste of sugar" she would call it.

"Bella, Edward go and stand next to her" Alice ordered

We walked over and leaned down next to the high chair. Today could not be more perfect, my wife was happy, and my children were healthy and safe. Only this wasn't the end of our perfect forever.

It's only the beginning.

**There you go. The end to another story, but don't worry, I have a lot more planned for the sequel, so stay tuned. And please don't forget to review! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and keep and eye out for "Impossible Reunions" coming soon!**

**Thanks again!**

**~Team-jacob-4-ever126~**


	48. Sequel and new story

**Hey guys, just letting everyone know that the sequel "Impossible Reunions" is up and my new story "Split Second" is also up. So please read and review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
